Miss Match
by Mafuyu no Seiza
Summary: Lily was forced to be a temporary matchmaker in place of Eros after she showed disrespect towards the god. How will she do it without turning heads? Who is her mysterious penpal Raven? Who's her love match? And who's Erida's spy who will ruin it all?
1. Begin here

MISS-MATCH

_**Summary**: Lily scolded a small child in Hogsmeade who turned out to be Eros, the son of the Goddess of Love. What punishment should she face because of this?_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. Period._

"Hey, kid!" Lily said, chasing the boy who was carrying her purse to the route of the Shrieking Shack.

"You have to get me first!" the boy shouted, making a face. He ran swiftly that Lily was panting when she reached the Shack.

"You despicable boy!" Lily gasped, waving a fist at him. "You shouldn't steal, don't you know that?" she said, outraged.

"I don't have anything for food," the boy explained sweetly, though his charm did not work out on Lily.

Lily hit him on the head. "I don't care. I could be kind to you but you stole my money! That's a big offense!" she said, walking away.

"Let's see…" the boy said, smirking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The golden goddess was sitting on her dome office with two fishbowls at her sides, one labeled 'male' the other, 'female'. "Let's see," she said. She closed her eyes and two pieces of crystals emerged, settling themselves on midair.

"Aha!" she exclaimed, chuckling. The crystals settled themselves on an open scroll held by an assistant. "Iris, where is Eros?" she asked. "He has to pair up these people," she said.

"He's not yet here," Iris admitted. She was counting the names.

"Then go get him!" Aphrodite said irritably.

"No need, mother. I'm home," Eros said, opening her door.

The golden goddess frowned. "You're such a lazy man," she said. "Hey, what happened to your head?"

Eros was sporting a large lump on the head. "It was a loveless girl," he started.

"A loveless girl? How did you know?" Aphrodite asked.

"Of course I know, I'm the God of Love!" he said, annoyed. "Anyway, this girl hit me on the head."

"That was an insult to a god, Eros," Aphrodite said. "Maybe we should have to calm her down." She took the big red book and opened it. "Where does she come from?"

"She's from a Wizarding school named Hogwarts," he said.

"Iris," Aphrodite called. "Find Hogwarts in the catalog."

The messenger nodded as she flew away, leaving spots of rainbow light. "Here I am," she said, after three seconds.

"Name?" Aphrodite demanded Eros.

"I think she's Lily Evans," the boy recalled.

"Evans, Evans…" Aphrodite murmured as she scanned through the "E" page. "Here," she said. "With almost a hundred suitors, Lily Evans doesn't like anyone. How horrible!" she exclaimed.

"Anyway, her leading suitor is named James Potter, whom she hates the most," she read further. "It's an advantage."

"How?" her son inquired.

Aphrodite turned to the next page. "It's confidential, Eros," she said sternly, as though she was daring her son not to do anything about it or else.

"What are we going to do about her?" Eros asked, rubbing his head lump.

Aphrodite raised her eyebrow. "Wait a minute!" she said, her golden eyes sparkling with delight. "Iris, take the unpaired catalog of Hogwarts," she ordered.

Iris returned, carrying a box of catalog. "There are six unpaired persons currently recorded, ma'am," she said.

"That's enough," she said, waving her away. "Why don't you go out first, Iris?"

"Yes, dear goddess," she said, going out of the door.

"Son, I'm giving you this catalog. This Lily Evans should pair them all up. If she fails for one pair, we'll add another and she have to face a consequence. However," she beckoned Eros nearer and whispered him something.

"Yup! It's up to me, Mother Dear!" Eros said triumphantly, sniggering.


	2. A Girl with a Moustache

CHAPTER 2: GIRL WITH A MOUSTACHE

It was a great Saturday. Lily Evans woke up, stating that it was a normal day to rest and do her homework.

"Good morning, Lily," a voice sounded along the room.

"Good morning," she replied, yawning. As she stood up, however, she noticed something different with the voice. It was a boy's voice! She looked around the room. It was almost impossible for a guy to enter the girls' dormitories.

"Is it not nice to see me?" the voice asked again. This time, a golden ball hovering on top of her four-poster bed started to spin rapidly, sending up sparks. With a pop, a boy appeared, complete with his bow and arrow, and a pair of angel wings.

"You?" Lily asked, looking at the boy and rubbing her eyes. "I must have been dreaming," she said, slapping herself. After successive slaps, nothing happened. The boy was still sitting on top of her bed.

"Hell," he said, sighing out loud. "Why didn't you show respect?" he said.

"Respect?" she repeated. "Hello? Why do I have to respect a boy that is prepared to go to a costume party as Eros?"

"Actually, Lily, we're in the Wizarding world. And I am Eros," he said sweetly. For a demonstration, he shot an arrow towards a painting of a nymph and a hunter, and instantly, the two of them kissed.

"Oh, that's not true," she said. "That's not true!"

"Yes it is, young lady. I'm a little bit stressed so I needed a colleague," Eros explained. "By the way," he added, taking a glittering scroll from an invisible pocket, "my mother gave me the permission to assign you."

Lily snatched the scroll that he was holding and read the contents.

_Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

_I am signing this document to assign you to be a temporary matchmaker assigned in the bowels of this school. I hope that you will compel with the requirements as soon as possible because certain consequences await everytime you try to fight off your duty._

_As an assurance, I am giving you an official charm that will bind you to the tasks, and it will only be removed after the last project. Each project will be given to you by Eros, the God of Love._

_(Signed)_

_Aphrodite_

_(Goddess of Love and Beauty, Golden Goddess, one of the twelve Olympian Gods, one of the three virgin goddesses, received the 'For the fairest' golden apple…)_

Lily scanned the super-long scroll, mostly consisting of Aphrodite's achievements and identities. As she closed the scroll, it became a small golden chain, and it wrapped itself around Lily's wrist, as a bracelet. "Why do I have to do this, anyway?" she asked Eros.

"You hit and insulted a god. This is the punishment," Eros said smartly, transforming to the boy that she saw in Hogsmeade.

"You?" she said disbelievingly. "Well, I didn't know," she tried to explain.

However, Eros raised a finger to silence the red-haired lady. "No more explaining!" he said. Before the lady could say a word, he disappeared in a golden light.

"Now, what am I going to do?" she asked herself.

"By the way, here's your first project," Eros' voice sounded throughout the room. Lily caught a piece of parchment midair.

She looked at it disbelievingly and said, "No way!"

"Final answer?" the voice asked again.

"Final answer," she repeated confidently, unsure of her act.

"Then, my mother should give you her gift," Eros said in a singsong voice.

"What?" Lily shouted. There was a blinding flash of golden light and Lily found herself lying on top of her bed. "That geek's joking," she said, laughing a little.

The door opened. One of her best friends, Danicia Stacey, entered the room. "Lily," she said, "we have to..." She stopped as her stare fell on Lily's face.

"What is it, Dani?" Lily asked innocently.

Danicia covered her mouth to stifle her laughter as she levitated a mirror to Lily. "See for yourself," she said.

Lily looked at Danicia with suspicion but as she looked at her reflection on the mirror, her eyes narrowed. "Why the hell do I have this?" she asked.

"Don't ask me," Danicia said innocently. "Speaking of your moustache," she added, changing the topic, "you have a letter from your Raven," she said, taking a letter out from her sleeve.

Lily grabbed the letter and cursed deeply. "This is a curse," she said.

"From the heavens?" Danicia asked. "Gosh, Lily. You're the smartest student here. Can't you just remove it?"

"I'll try to," Lily said brightly. "But can't you just leave me alone?" she said. "I feel uncomfortable now."

Danicia shrugged. "By the way, Kris wants to talk with you in the library."

As she zapped the wand on her rich moustache, there was a blinding ray of light and Lily found herself on the floor. "What was that?" she asked stupidly, waving off the hair that fell on her face.

"I don't like it when someone does that," a voice replied. A small ray of light from her bracelet, or chain, or binder, or whatever, escaped and smoke went out of it. The smoke formed shapes until a figure of a woman appeared. After a second, the dark silhouette became colored, revealing the face of the most beautiful woman she ever saw.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

The woman chuckled. "Hey, there's nothing funny, anyway. I am just here to tell you that what happened to your face is one of the consequences," she reminded.

"So you are…" Lily guessed.

"No need to say, no need to say," she repeated, waving a hand carelessly. "So," she said, shifting to a serious face, "do you accept the project now?" she asked.

Lily reluctantly nodded. It was now or never. "But are you sure that I won't encounter anything like this anymore?"

Aphrodite frowned. "It depends. There's no time limit in each task I will give you. However, that will depend on the time that you will be bound to this project. You have six couples to pair-up, and the faster, the better. If you try to stop, you'll have another consequence, understood?"

Lily nodded. "So, can I go now?" the goddess asked.

"Wait!" Lily reminded. "How about this moustache?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Do remove it in a muggle way," she said. The smoke disappeared, and a piece of parchment hovered to the spot where the smoke was.

"Oh, really!" Lily exclaimed. Determined to remove the moustache as fast as she can, she took a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to her parents.

_Dear Mum,_

_We have a technical problem here. Can I borrow Dad's shaving set? Thanks. I really need it ASAP._

_Lily_

She enveloped the letter and she was figuring out how to send it when an owl miraculously tapped on the window. She happily took the owl and removed the letter from it. "I'm really sorry, Raven. Can I borrow your owl?" she asked no one. Without waiting for a reply (as if someone would), she snatched the owl and tied her own letter to it. "If you know where to take it, take it there," she said. The owl hooted as if to say yes, and took flight.

However, nothing can stop this letter. Lily opened it excitedly.

_Dear Green Apple,_

_Actually, I really missed writing to you. Do you think we can see each other? _

_Raven_

Lily bit her lip to stop herself from giggling. She was a hard rock outside but this guy knocked the statue off. She took another piece of parchment and wrote her reply, to be sent later.

_Dear Raven,_

_Actually, I also missed you. I'm just that busy. I also want to meet you. Can you tell me when, where, and how? I'm quite a busy fellow and if this meeting happens, I don't want too many people seeing me on it._

_Green Apple_

She rolled the letter and took a piece of green ribbon, her signature, to tie it. Her moustache felt itchy so she decided to scratch it. "Is it really this hard to have a moustache?" she wondered. The owl that she sent away returned, carrying a small paperbag. Lily took it.

"Now, take this to Raven," she ordered the owl. The owl flew out.

She fumbled through the paperbag and took out the razor and the shaving cream. "Now, how does this one work?" she asked, looking at it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lily," Kristanna hissed from the farthest table in the library.

"Hi, Kris," Lily greeted, managing to cover her face with a book. "What is it?"

"I just need some company," Kristanna greeted, looking at the next table. "That Sirius Black bugs me very much," she said.

"Well, why don't you just ignore him?" Lily said irritably, still covering her face with the book.

"Well, he's really a bu… Hey, Lily, can't you just remove that stupid book of yours?" she hissed, trying to remove the book. She managed to remove it and said, "See? There's nothing wrong with you."

"Is there really nothing?" her friend asked suspiciously, judging by the fact that there is no mirror.

"Unless," Kristanna touched Lily's chin and held out a white spot in front of her. "Lily, what is this?" she asked innocently.

"That is nothing," Lily replied. It was an advantage that Kristanna is a pureblood.

"Don't lie, you bugnut," Kristanna hissed. "This is shaving cream. Why are you using shaving cream?"

Well, wrong answer. Lily looked sideways. "Well, it's a long story but I cannot tell you, anyway."

"That sucks, Lily," Kristanna said. "Anyway, am I invading your privacy?" She glanced at Lily's bulging envelope and said, "How's life with Raven?"

Lily hastily pressed her finger to her lips. "Hey, don't say that too loud!" She looked around. Lily saw James writing and whispering to Sirius. Then she glanced back to Kristanna. "They could hear it."

"I'm not saying something like that, Lils," Kristanna said. "Anyway, I was wondering. You've been writing with Raven the whole year and still, you don't know who he is?" she said.

Danicia went to the table and sat beside Kristanna. "How are you doing?" she asked.

Suddenly, the bracelet burned on Lily's wrist. Lily stood up automatically and excused herself. She walked briskly out of the library.

"What happened to her?" Danicia asked Kristanna.

"Maybe that's Raven," she said, continuing on her notes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily went on the school grounds, waiting for something to happen. Eros appeared. "So, it's a miracle that you went out on your own."

"I don't want to grow another set of moustache, you idiot," she said. "Anyway, what is it?"

Eros sat down and took out the catalog. "I am here to give you your first project. Actually, this pairing is one of the hardest that I cannot even shoot my arrow on them."

"Who is it?" Lily asked apprehensively.

Eros frowned and raised an eyebrow. "The couple is Kristanna Spencer and Sirius Black," he said.

"What?" Lily shouted, all the owls on the tree flew out. "It's like pairing a cat with a dog!"

"That's why I'm having you to take care of this," Eros said frankly. "Don't be a prat, Lily."

"That Sirius Black is a lecher! I would not let him touch Kristanna with a one foot pole!" Lily screamed with rage.

"Mother said that the pairing was really hot. Apollo agreed," Eros said. "The pairing was determined by the Fates," he added. "You have no power to detest the Gods."

Lily had no choice but to agree. She sighed. "Whatever."  
"Project A starts tomorrow," Eros completed. He took a large, ostrich feather quill and indicated the date. "Goodbye!" he greeted.

_**Character description:**_

_Lily – as if you need it. Of course, green eyes and red hair._

_James – Black hair and hazel eyes._

_Sirius – front-cut long hair (the Asian trend these days), and gray eyes (that should look like black)._

_Kristanna – brown, wavy hair, grayish-blue eyes, as tall as Sirius (compatible, ei?)_

_Danicia (which is derived from a real person) – black, layered hair, not so tall, brown eyes _


	3. Poetic Letters from Raven

_**a/n:** BTW, I would like to have a quick thanks for everyone. **Magicaltomboy,** that's part of the story.but Lily won't do any hard work here. **Brazilian princess**, I'm kinda confused by this but thanks. **Droplet of serenity,** I think I forgot one more statement in my disclaimer. I also do not own this plot but I won't tell anyone where I got this. **Prongsiesxlilyxflower**, well, I am very happy that you are pleased. Thanks! **Sader** and **marauders4me**, thanks for the trivia and for the review too. **Hnz786**, umm… Raven's an essential part of the plan. Thanks for the review too. **Liljester**, I think I saw you reviewing in my other story. Thanks for the support!_

CHAPTER 3: POETIC LETTERS FROM RAVEN

"Well, Prongs, that Green Apple is a private person," Sirius concluded as he threw the envelope back to James.

"She sure is," James agreed. "She doesn't want this thing to be public." He scowled, thinking about something. "At least, she's not like your cousin and that Malfoy, they're like pieces of rice sticking together!"

"Anyway, how about Lily Evans? I thought you like her," Sirius said, confused.

"She's just a replacement," James said. "I'm just trying to see if I can get someone like Evans by talking to another intelligent girl."

"And you are going to meet with this Green Apple?" Sirius hissed, bending down low that his chin touched the table. "What if she's…?" Sirius turned his gaze on a saggy-looking Hupplepuff, who giggled as she saw Sirius stare at her. He shook off the idea and said, "Er… what if she's a Slytherin?"

"That's right, Padfoot. I haven't thought of that," James said. "By the way…" James stopped as he spotted Sirius looking dreamily at the front doors. "Hey, what are you staring at?"

"She's my sunshine," Sirius said in a weird voice.

James stood up and sat beside Sirius, trying to get his point of view. "Who are you talking about? The albino, or the blondie?"

Sirius was jerked awake. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Hey, you're the one who was talking about 'she is my sunshine' thingy," James spat back.

The talking crowd inside the Great Hall was silenced suddenly. This made Sirius stare at the door again. "There she is…"

James looked at the door too. He saw three ladies walk inside the hall. Actually, the three girls were Lily, Danicia, and Kristanna.

"I think the people around here are staring at us," Kristanna muttered to Danicia.

"Because Slughorn talks about us like we're heroes," Lily replied. They walked cautiously to the end of the table and the crowd resumed to their original workplaces. "This is Slughorn's fault."

"I thought you idolized him," Danicia said.

"No, I do not," Lily defended her self. "He's so careless, catching his head on fire."

"Well, Kristanna threw a bucket of water on him," Danicia slipped on. "He is bald, anyway."

Kristanna chuckled. "That's no water, that's the potion!"

James watched Lily as some invisible owl threw a letter towards the redhead. Sirius was staring at the brunette with intent and fire in his eyes.

"Hey, is that from Raven?" Kristanna asked. She tried to snatch the letter but Lily summoned it back to her open hands.

_Dear Green Apple,_

_I was thinking of meeting you in Hogsmeade the next meeting. However, I'm thinking of a place to meet you in private, just as you wished._

_Raven_

Lily bit her lip to stop herself from giggling. She took a piece of her special parchment (actually, it's scented. Rather like a stationery) and wrote her reply.

_Raven,_

_I'm very excited about this meeting. But it would be in a month, they cancelled all the Hogsmeade visits because of the town renovation. But I really hope that I'll be able to meet you._

_Green Apple_

Lily smiled as she sealed the letter. Kristanna frowned. "Aren't you going to seal it with a kiss?" she joked.

"No," Lily said, protecting herself. Automatically, her night owl came down and took the letter. She took flight (actually, the owl was stupid because James was really at the other end of the table).

"You don't mean that you're talking about Spencer," James confirmed.

"I do, man!" Sirius said. "Do you think I'll go for Stacey? She's a bookworm!"

"As if Lily Evans nor Kristanna Spencer isn't," James said hopelessly. "Padfoot, before you start another daydreaming session, can you look at the time so that we could go to our first class?"

Sirius looked at his watch and said, "Damn! We'll be late if we start walking now," he said.

"Are you a Marauder or not?" James said, striking him on the head. James dragged Sirius out of the hall to stop him from approaching Kristanna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first time in Hogwarts history, Lily was drifting away in her thoughts. _"I don't want to pair them up," _one side of her mind said.

_"You'll face something worse than a moustache," _one side of her mind warned.

"Miss Evans?" a stern voice echoed, as though the voice was at the far end of a tube-like hole. "Miss Evans, can you please pay attention?"

"Lily," Kristanna hissed. "Hey, wake up!"  
Then Lily woke up. She found herself on a bed in the Hospital Wing. "What am I doing here?" she asked her friends.

"You're here because you're stressed, you fainted, and that's that," Danicia explained.

Lily nodded with understanding. "So what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular," Kristanna replied. "Nothing in particular except," she slipped a hand in one of her robe sleeves and took out a letter, "this."

Lily grabbed the sealed letter and read it. As usual, it was from Raven.

_Dear Green Apple,_

_Well, it's alright. But I'm still excited to meet you. Sometimes, I doubt it if I'll be able to write to you after meeting you. I have second thoughts that you're not what I expected to be. However, I often wave those thoughts away. However, I feel like I should meet you as soon as possible. It is weird, but it is the truth._

_Raven_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier…

"Prongs, you're being dramatic," Sirius remarked, reading the letter. "What does 'I feel like I should meet you as soon as possible'?"

James frowned and snatched the letter from Sirius. "It's unexplainable, Padfoot."

"I thought you really liked Evans?" Sirius said.

"Don't repeat that sentence again."

A buck-toothed girl passed in front of Sirius and James, who giggled as she passed their 'scent point.'

"What if she's not beautiful?" Sirius asked again, eyeing the girl with disgust.

James seemed to think about this question for a long time. "I'll think about it," he said jokingly.

"You'll have a month to be excited, nervous, or enthusiastic about that," Remus interrupted, pointing at the newly-posted date of the next Hogsmeade visit.

James sighed. "Do you think I have to tell Green Apple?"

"No need," Sirius said, returning to his dreamy state.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, this Raven is very Shakespearean," Danicia whistled.

"But he's so sweet," Lily giggled.

Kristanna blocked her way. "What if he's not what you think about?" she asked intently.

"I don't know. I just hope he's really the man who writes those letters. Muggles get love letters from books. I have even read my sister's love notes and found out that her only suitor got the poem from Shakespeare's sonnets," Lily said.

"That's stupid," Danicia said. "Nobody should dare send some crap things like that to me."

"And all other romance-suckers like yours, Dani," Kristanna teased. "Besides, who would want to be with you?"

Lily smiled. "Maybe, that's if Aphrodite decides to write your name in a piece of paper and draw lots," she wondered.

"That's sick, Lily. Since when have you been addicted to Greek Mythology?" Danicia asked.

"Since that day," Lily sighed. "I really hope to meet him."

"No need to say that. We have a Hogsmeade weekend next month," Danicia pointed out.

Lily smiled secretly as she opened her book and started doing her homework.

"Aren't you going to tell him?" Kristanna asked, expecting Lily to write fast-pace on a piece of parchment.

Lily glared at her. "Do you think he's a 'no-read no write' guy?" She looked at the post again. "Surely he could read that."

"I hope so," Danicia said, her eyes crossed. "Anyway, did he tell you what house he's in? His year? And any other information?"

"I haven't thought of that," Lily said. "But where's the thrill if I caught him beforehand?"

"Well, what if that guy is a Slytherin slime? You would not want that, surely," Kristanna said.

"Well, what if he's a first year?" Danicia asked. "That doesn't look so good, now that you're taken to him."

"Well, I suppose that's effective," Lily replied, tapping her quill lightly on the table.

_**A/N:** it is more effective if you review after reading this chapter. I made it long just for everyone. BTW, I've got everything ready. The thing is, I won't update until I reach at least 10 reviews for this chapter (nah, I'm just joking. Don't take this seriously). Honestly, I'll update after a week or so. After the examinations._


	4. The Matchmaking Process

_**a/n:** before reading this chapter, I would like to say that the matchmaking process is my own invention and it did not came from the story of Greek mythology (or Roman). So, don't try looking for it. Also, I'm so sorry that I updated sooo late. I intended to do this because I have to confirm and edit the chapter to be coordinated with the plot. All for the best!_

CHAPTER 4: THE MATCHMAKING PROCESS

"Are you sure that you and Green Apple will meet there?" Sirius asked.

James chuckled. "And what do you think?"

"Obviously, no flirt could go near the Shrieking Shack. You know that," Sirius said.

"Let's close that topic. How about you?"  
Sirius frowned. "I want to make this proposal final," he said with dignity, puffing out his chest.

"And how's that?" James asked back.

Sirius bowed his head low. "I don't know. Maybe I should talk to Stacey about this."

"Why not Evans?" James asked, dreading the answer.

"That woman could smash my head once I tell her that I want to be Spencer's boyfriend."  
James sniggered now. "Of course. That fireball hates lecherous people like you."  
"And you, too," Sirius added on the list.

"I don't care. All I have to do shake it off her and get on to that Green Apple, whoever she is."

"What if I try to meet Stacey on Hogsmeade weekend," Sirius suggested.

"Well, alright," James said, "as long as you don't ruin my eyeball."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kristanna, can't you stop that?" Lily hissed to her friend, slapping her hands on the table.

"What?" she said. "Honestly, Lily, you sound like my mother."

"You're always staring and staring and staring at anywhere," Danicia added. "Do you think she's in love, Lily?" she asked.

"I even thought of that earlier than you, Dani," Lily said sternly. "Who is the unfortunate guy?" she asked jokingly.

"I won't tell you," Kristanna said.

_"This is not going right. If Kris goes to the hands other than Sirius Black, I can't imagine what could happen to me next!" _Lily thought.

"Anyway, if you, Kris, cannot go to Hogmseade tomorrow, I might as well go alone," Danicia said.

"Important meeting? Boyfriend hunting?" Lily suggested.

"No, it is something without importance. I don't know, I am really curious about this," she said.

"Can I go with you?" Lily asked.

"Of course. Just don't get med on the place."

"It's all right. I have to meet Raven tomorrow," Lily assured.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, who are you meeting?" Lily asked Danicia, who started tapping the floor lightly.

Danicia frowned. "I know you'll be angry when you see…"

She was never able to finish her statement because Sirius Black came inside, his cloak full of snow.

"Sirius Black," Danicia said, looking back at Lily.

Sirius sat nervously at the edge seat, reluctant to go beside Lily. "What do you want?"

Sirius folded and closed his hands, moved them about in nervousness. "I…" he started.

Lily rolled her eyes after thirty seconds of waiting. "What?" she asked finally.

"I want to ask how I could get Kristanna," Sirius blurted out. He panted after his statement.

Lily raised an eyebrow, her brain working in an incredible speed. _"This is my chance," _she said.

"Are you sincere?" she asked. "I thought you could get any girl with just a blink of an eye?"

"Yes," Sirius replied in a way as if he was tied on a chair and was under the lie detector test. "But Kristanna's very hard to get! I think I'm in love with her!" he said hopelessly.

Danicia started to cough because she swallowed her tea unexpectedly. "Try to take a drink first," she offered, tensed at the moment. Sirius touched the glass but he did not drink it, he was scared, thinking that there was something inside it.

Lily cleared her throat. "Anyway," she started, "you told us that you're here because you like – I mean love Kristanna. What makes you think that this is not a one-night stand?"

Sirius acted as though he was in an extemporaneous speaking contest. "I'm sure. She never leaves my mind."

Lily frowned. "Every girl that became your girlfriend never left your mind except when you've found a new girl to tail at."

"I know," Sirius sighed. "But this is different!"

"I'll tell you what's different!" Lily exclaimed, standing up. However, it was shocking that she sat once again, her anger ebbing away. "Sirius Black, I am only here for the protection of my friend. Whoever you ask, whether it is me or Dani…" Danicia nodded. "… We'll ask the same question to you."

"And what's the point?" Sirius asked.

Lily scowled. "Sirius Black, what's the point? If you just want Kristanna for a challenge, then don't try to be with her. If we see you the next day, flirting with another girl, change your mind and don't try to get Kristanna."

"But this is final!" Sirius finally shouted. "Please help me," he pleaded.

Lily blew her hair that traveled in front of her face. "Anyway, if that's so."  
Danicia opened her mouth to argue. "You mean you agree, Lily?" she said.

"Sirius looks like he is sincere," Lily said as they left Sirius alone.

"What makes you think so?" Danicia asked back, as if she was daring her.

Lily mused for a while, thinking of an answer for this. "Well," she started. "I gave him Veritaserum. And do not ask anything about it." She silently sighed with relief, as she did not really do that.

"Oh well," Danicia said. "Lily, I have to go back to the castle earlier than expected."  
"Don't worry, I'm not rushing," Lily replied. As soon as Danicia disappeared through the crowd, she sneaked to the deserted place near the Shrieking Shack.

"What took you so long?" a voice said. Eros appeared, sitting on top of a tree. He fluttered down.

"Okay, I got Sirius for Kristanna, what's next?" Lily asked.

Eros took three arrows from his back. "Look at this, Lily. You'll see the red arrow. This one is infatuation. This is for my recreation." He took his bow and placed the arrow on it. "However, its effects are not real, like the so-called Love Potion." He shot the arrow on a girl and a boy at the other side.

"What about the green one?" Lily asked.

Eros smiled. "Oh, this one. I would not like to use this. This activates the sex hormones of an individual. This lingers for about an hour or so. After that, the sensation disappears."

Lily showed a disgusted face.

"This pink arrow stands for first, puppy, or simple love. This lasts while the couple sees each other," Eros explained.

"So, which one of those will you use?" Lily asked.

"No, Lily. What I have to use is this," Eros said, conjuring a smoky apparition of a diamond-tip arrow. "This is true love. It only works when the couple confesses their feelings, and even if they feel the same way to each other. My mother calls this special arrow 'Eternal Bond.'"

"Is that what you want to use?" Lily asked curiously.

Eros nodded. "That's the reason why I have to be in the place where you'll do your job. There should be timing on the matchmaking job."

"How do you know about the Eternal Bond thingy?" Lily asked.

"Well, when each human being is born, there would be a piece of paper out. My mother picks them up and places them inside a bowl," Eros explained, gesturing the act.

"At the right time, she'll pick two pieces of it as a pair. But before that, I am free to shoot as many arrows as possible. However, the special arrow is very precious that there is only one per pair. If that one arrow fails to hit the target, they'll end up an old maid or an old guy."

"How pitiful," Lily replied.

"The Graces cannot shower their happiness if the Eternal Bond is not there. Do you want that to happen to your friend?" Eros asked.

Lily shook her head. "Of course not," she replied.

"Then strut your stuff, girl," Eros said. "Use your head. Stop being personal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened about you and Green Apple?" Remus asked as James sat down on a Gryffindor room couch.

"I only saw Evans there, talking to herself. She's crazy," James said. "As for Green Apple, she's not there."

"Maybe she's shy to meet with Raven," Sirius replied, busy with his black-feather quill. "Or she's busy. Remember she's a studious person."

"Yeah, right," James sighed, looking at the fireplace. "But what if…?"

"What if what?" Sirius interrupted, the ink on the tip of his quill blotting the parchment. "Damn! I have to repeat all of this!"

James scowled as he became silent. _"What if Green Apple is Evans?"_

James slept that evening, his subconscious mind interrupted. _"It could be Evans but it could not be Evans! Not ever!" _he said. The black-haired boy started to think of excuses to assure himself that Lily was not his penpal. Quite effective and his most effective alibi was that Lily is a studious person that she doesn't have time for sissy and corny actions like this. Well, James Potter should not also come in the sissy and corny actions like this. He reminisced the way he and Green Apple met.

FLASHBACK

_James was walking along the lake with the other marauders. They were thinking of their next welcoming act for a newly-arrived professor._

_"Prongs, what do you think? Is that effective?" Sirius asked. James merely nodded as he saw a floating thingamabob at the middle of the lake that bobbed up and down like a buoy. _

_He was looking at it with intent that he did not realize that Peter was prodding his shoulder. "What?" he asked._

_"Aren't we going?" Peter asked._

_"Wormtail, tell the others that you could go. I have something to do."_

_Peter ran towards the others and told them the message. Without a slightest sign of curiosity, they sprinted to the castle._

_Without anyone looking, James pointed his wand on the floating thing and it zoomed toward him, but with difficulty as if it was reluctant to go nearer. It was a bottle with a message inside._

_He read the note inside. "To anyone who has read this," he said aloud._

"_Hello, I am Green Apple. This is the most stupid thing I have done in my life, I know. Though it is, I am very happy that some person decided to get along with my stupidity. I hate myself. I hope I could have new friends since I only have two flirts beside me. I'm not like that, you know. Well, if you're interested to be my friend, do what pleases you. If you don't, please throw this bottle back to the water. Thank you. By the way, if you're really interested to become my friend, just address your letter to me and any owl will find me. Okay?"_

_James smirked at this idea. He quickly pocketed the letter but it majestically disappeared as he folded it. He gasped but he went up to the owlery to think of a message that he'll send to his new project._

_At first, James was really in for making this penpal of his a huge fool. It was his great hobby. However, he instantly fell for the one who writes the letters. It was just because of a special letter he received. On the second week, Green Apple told him about a story and she told him that this story is her story. It tore his heart open as he read that letter. It was obvious that she's a loner so he did his best to make her happy. And he introduced himself as Raven._

END FLASHBACK

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eros was watching Lily as she brainstormed about her plan to get Kristanna and Sirius together.

"Hey, Lily, are you sure you're plan is going to work?" Eros asked.

Lily scowled. "Shut up. I'm still thinking." She rolled on her bed and ended up on her stomach. She looked unexpectedly at Kristanna's dream diary on the other desk and propped it open. "Let's see," she said, smirking. After scanning few pages, she found a certain page.

_"This is the most stupid thing that I have ever written in this diary. Well, I have dreamed something. I don't want to think of this as a premonition but, oh well._

_This is how I remembered the dream. I was walking along a corridor when I decided to enter the broom cupboard. Why? Well, I cannot recall. Maybe I did something like messing up the hall so I decided to clean that up. Upon entering the broom cupboard, I heard some rustling so I decided to follow it. Then I saw a boy. He was doing something inside the broom cupboard so I scolded him. But before I could even get out of the room, I realized that it was locked! Then I cannot recall what I have said. The thing I only remembered was that I slipped down and the boy caught me. We accidentally kissed._

_That was really the most stupid dream I have ever dreamed."_

Eros looked at the dream. "What date?"

"It was in October," Lily replied.

Eros narrowed his eyes and he took a stray piece of parchment. "Lily, when was Kristanna's birthday?"

Lily told Eros every date that he needed as he computed for something. Eros brightened up his eyes. "Lily, that dream is the way how the couple will meet. It tells us in the solution!" he said proudly as Lily looked at the piece of parchment.

"Then we have to do the things that will be set," Lily said.

"And the Fates shall do the rest," Eros added.

_**NCSP:**_

_"Mother, you can't do that!" Eros shouted indignantly._

_"And why not? According to my records, your shots of Eternal Bond are getting scarce than the past thousand years!" Aphrodite reminded vividly._

_"That's because you're getting some of the matters yourself. You're now lying low and you're getting fat!"_

_"No, I'm not, Eros. And don't speak to your mother like that," Aphrodite hiccupped._

_"Fine, just give me the fifth pair-up and I'm good to go," Eros said. "They're just thrilling me."_

_"Fine, fine, do what you want," Aphrodite said, taking a sip from her goblet._

_Eros took Lily's and James' files and tucked them safely under his clothes. Erida narrowed her eyes as she looked at the records._

_**A/N:** that's all for now. So please click up the "GO" button on your left side and tell me what you feel. I won't entertain non-review thingies in the review page. Actually, and we all know it, the review page is made for reviews ONLY. Arigatoooo…_


	5. Crystals of Love and Drunken Goddesses

_**a/n:** thanks to your reviews…._

_**Baby gyrl, LUVSRW, Eimme**, thanks for the nice reviews. It lifts me up!_

_**asdfjk;l**, there's no need to be confused. Just read it, okay: )_

_**UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE**, there's no need to waste your typing like that…_

_**TickleMEpInk21**, that is because the other readers asked only about those characters, that's why. Thanks, anyway._

_**Ourlittlesecret7**, I'm so very happy because of you! Do you really think my story's that original? It was just inspired when I read Edith Hamilton's works. ; )_

CHAPTER 5: CRYSTALS OF LOVE AND DRUNKEN GODDESSES

"Are you sure you'll do this?" Danicia asked Lily.

Lily nodded. "Just stop bugging me, Dani. Of course, I'm sure!"  
"I think you're doing something fishy with Sirius Black," Danicia said suspiciously. "I really don't want him for Kris."

"Well, big news," Lily said as she started unpacking her things, "I think he's the most suitable guy for her. Besides, I could see that Kristanna likes him too."

"How?" Danicia asked.

FLASHBACK

_One day, Lily entered their dormitories. "This is a mess!" she said._

_"Sorry about that, Lils," a voice from behind the truck said. "I'm looking for something."_

_Lily scowled. "What are you looking for?" she asked, kneeling down as she started to pick up Kristanna's other things._

_"Well, there is a scroll, and I am looking for it," Kristanna said through gritted teeth. It was obvious that she was really irritated about this. _

_"Well, you could always find it, Kris," Lily said. She picked up most of her friend's things and placed them on top of Kristanna's bed. _

_"This is so stupid! I need to find that thing!" Kristanna shouted indignantly as she threw all her clothes out._

_"You're as impatient as ever," Lily sighed hopelessly, picking up Kristanna's clothes. A small notebook fell out of one of her clothes._

_Lily widened her eyes as she opened the first page and discovered that this was Kristanna's diary. "Kris," she started._

_"What?" Kristanna asked as she peered from behind her trunk._

_"Nothing," Lily said with a jolt. "Just fix your things and… and good luck," she added as she slipped the notebook inside her pocket and went downstairs._

END FLASHBACK

"I won't tell you," Lily replied, smiling. "It's a great secret," she added, patting her pocket.

"So, what are you planning?" Danicia asked.

"Well, the Fates shall do the rest," Lily said, winking an eye before leaving the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kris," Lily called out to the brunette.

"Yes, Lily?" Kristanna asked back, stopping.

Lily processed her excuse for this issue. "Please go to the second floor corridor for me," she pleaded.

"Why?" her friend asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I have to get something from there, a large box, but I have to do something so off ya go," Lily said, walking away.

"Crap," Kristanna muttered. But oh well, she still walked, dragging her feet, out of the portrait door and out.

Kristanna walked silently to the said corridor and noticed how dark it was. Eventually, she only saw a small door, obviously the cupboard door, and few torches that lighted up as she entered the hall. "Where's that stupid box?" she asked herself. "There's no box here… unless…" She gazed at the broom cupboard and stepped inside it.

_"Lumos," _she whispered to her wand and the tip emitted a small light enough to light ten centimeters around the owner. She saw nothing but brooms, dust pans, brushes, rags, and other muggle cleaning devices (not to mention a muriatic acid that's out of place).

There was a creak and a small evidence of soft laughter, and the broom cupboard door closed, as well as the small, flickering light of Kristanna's wand. She ran towards the door and tried to push it. It did not move. She pointed her wand on the door lock and said, _"Alohomora," _but it did not move.

"What is happening around here?" she asked herself. She attempted a few spell and finally resorted to the _Reducto _spell, but to no avail.

After the small knob explosion, there was a sound of scuffling behind the cleaning materials. "Who's there?" she shouted, her claustrophobia and mystery-sound-in-silence phobia ruining her elegant manner.

She tried to maximize her lighting spell but with no use. In her last resort, she placed her wand on a rag and it emitted a bluish spark that became an LPG-fire. That was enough to frighten the hiding thing behind the wall.

There was a yelp and a man was clutching his butt while running around the small cupboard. He held his wand and started to blast water everywhere with it. Luckily, Kristanna hid behind a barrel to shield herself from the water (but actually, she hid because she was expecting some three-headed monster).

"Sirius Black! What are you doing here?" she asked in an intrigued way, thinking that she was lucky because it was so dark and her blush was hidden.

"I have to ask, who are you and what are you doing here?" Sirius asked back. Without waiting for an answer, he lit up his wand and he saw the person in front of him. "Kristanna Spencer!" he shouted.

"Wait a minute, why did you know me?" she asked in reply, though her ears were really clapping fiercely.

"Shove that idea off. Why did you burn the rag?"

Kristanna paused for a moment, embarrassed about this. "I was – I was scared," she admitted. "And hello? We're locked inside this place. Aren't you going to do something?"

"That's stupid. Are you a witch or not?" Sirius said sarcastically.

Kristanna mimicked him. "I have tried and there's no effect."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's really no effect against a god," Eros remarked as he looked at Lily. "Hey, why are you like that?"

"Are you sure they won't do a miracle inside that cupboard?" she asked suspiciously.

"Worried? Do you want me to…?" Eros took his green-tip arrow and pointed it at the door. "This could go through doors."

Lily shook her head in alarm. "No, thank you. I don't want to be an early godmother," she said quickly. She breathed in relief as Eros kept the dangerous arrow.

"So, what would happen?" Lily asked.

"When they're Eternal Bond appears, I should have it tended in my mother's garden, for fertilizing, growing, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

Lily nodded, though she did not understand what that meant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristanna frowned while thinking of a way how to destabilize the door. Sirius started to pace when he accidentally kicked a barrel in the dark. He let out a yelp of pain.

"What happened?" Kristanna exclaimed, worried and concerned.

"This is nothing," Sirius said through gritted teeth. "That is everything," he said, pointing at a small window ten feet from the floor, now unblocked due to Sirius' doing.

"Sirius Black, that is a window," Kristanna said sarcastically.

"I know, Spencer. And don't call in my whole name," he reminded. "Please."

"I know that it's a window, Sirius," Kristanna said with slight reluctance. "But the exit is 500 feet from the ground. Do you want to die?"

"If there's a will," Sirius said, trying to climb barrels, "there's a way. Something fishy's going on, that's the reason why we can't use our wands here."

"I'll climb. Just try to assist me," Kristanna suggested, seeing that the barrels can give in no time if Sirius continued to stand on them.

Sirius, without doubt, positioned himself as Kristanna stood on his arms. Kristanna was conscious of herself so she stepped down. "What are you trying to do?" he asked, puzzled.

"Maybe it's a hard thing for you," she replied.

"No, it's okay. Whatever to get out of this place," Sirius said.

For the second time, Kristanna stood up on Sirius' arms. She reached out for the window and she held on its rail. However, the rusty rail broke off and Kristanna fell down and Sirius, in reflex, caught Kristanna. In return, she embraced him, the boy sensing that she was shaking. Actually, she was crying. He looked at her and saw that her palm was bleeding, as well as her ankle.

"What should we do now?" Kristanna cried hopelessly. "What if we can't get out of here? What if we'll be stuck here? We cannot contact any…" she stopped abruptly as Sirius kissed her. She did not do anything, except to widen her eyes in shock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily saw a white crystal hovering on the door. "Bingo!" Eros shouted. He took the crystal and it became an arrow with a crystal tip. Eros aimed for the goal. He bit his lip as he made his shot. The arrow went through the wooden door and afterwards, Eros held a small crystal. He showed it to Lily. "This needs to be tended. It's still small," he commented. Lily agreed, though she did not understand what Eros meant. Eros closed his hand and patted Lily's shoulder. With a snap, he disappeared.

Lily picked up the box that was supposed to be the bait and opened the cupboard door. Then she heard some faint whispering.

"What did you do?" Kristanna asked.

"I don't have to tell you," Sirius answered with a gentle voice. "I've always loved you, Kristanna."

"You're just playing on me," the girl replied. She bit her lip. "I don't believe you."

"But I'm saying the truth. Is that hard to believe?" Sirius asked. "Please?"

Kristanna looked at his eyes. Seeing his sincerity, she nodded. She gave a smile and she embraced Sirius. "You just don't know what I feel about you."

"Now I know," Sirius said in reply.

Lily cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a strict tone.

"We – we were stuck here," Kristanna explained, wiping her tears.

"She's injured, Evans. We need to get her to the Hospital wing," Sirius said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Iris? Iris!" Eros called out. The rainbow goddess appeared with trails of color behind her.

"What is it, Eros?" Iris asked.

"Where are the Hogwarts unpaired records?"

"They're with Goddess Aphrodite," she said. "But she should not be disturbed as she is with Erida. The 'Golden Goddess' is drunk today, try to provoke her and she'll shoot you to Hades."

"Thanks, Iris. I'll go there," Eros said, flying towards the door.

Eros heard sounds of life behind her mother's door. It was some sort of chatting, laughing and drinking. He pushed the door open. Aphrodite didn't notice him enter but Erida (or as in, the goddess of discord) glared at him.

Aphrodite hiccupped. "Eros, I decided to help you on your matters. The other five pair-ups in Hogwarts castle will be given to Erida," she said with a slight laugh.

"I was so kind to offer myself since you're having a hard time, Eros," Erida said mockingly and Eros made a face.

"Mother, you can't do that!" Eros shouted indignantly.

"And why not? According to my records, your shots of Eternal Bond are getting scarce than the past thousand years!" Aphrodite reminded vividly.

"That's because you're getting some of the matters yourself. You're now lying low and you're getting fat!"

"No, I'm not, Eros. And don't speak to your mother like that," Aphrodite hiccupped.

"Fine, just give me the fifth pair-up and I'm good to go," Eros said. "They're just thrilling me."

"Fine, fine, do what you want," Aphrodite said, taking a sip from her goblet.

Eros took Lily's and James' files and tucked them safely under his clothes. Erida narrowed her eyes as she looked at the records.

"Mother, I have to go. I just hope you gave the job," he shot a glance at Erida, "to the right person. And don't drink too much ambrosia. You're already immortal."

"Why you…" Aphrodite started but Eros closed the door immediately.

_**a/n:** please review… please… pretty please with a cherry on top! Merci!_


	6. Arrival of the Pest

_**a/n:** a message of thanks…_

_**detergent567** – dude! Thanks for the review. I am happy that you like it_

_**skye** – merci!_

_**Amethyst-lilly-rider** – I'm so sorry if that's confusing. Oh well, I'll try to make everything clear from now on._

_**Melissa **– well, I'm happy that you suggested your name. Seriously, there is a vacant space in the list of characters. I think it might be good for me to have your name there as long as you'll continue reviewing. _

_BTW, Psyche is not, well, included in Greek Mythology. She's in Roman mythology but I cannot find a suitable counterpart for her so I decided to include her. No offense to the romantic love story of Cupid and Psyche._

CHAPTER 6: THE ARRIVAL OF THE PEST

"Lily, we've got a problem," Eros said in an emergency meeting.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Not again," she said.

"I told you that the Eternal Bond will be full of suffering," Eros said. "But now, Erida's around, she'll make this suffering a hell!"

"Erida?" Lily shouted.

"That stinking goddess of discord. I've heard that Psyche and she got a fight and she wanted revenge. She's a damn troublemaker but this case is different," Eros replied.

"So, what are we going to do?" Lily asked.

"Try to get the two together. As in bind them," Eros suggested. "Anyway, I have saved one last record for you."

"Who?" Lily asked.

"James Potter," Eros said in a final tone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" Psyche shouted over the table. "Are you crazy, dear Eros?" she asked.

"I'm quite serious, Psyche. You'll never know what could happen if Erida knows everything," Eros said in assurance.

"But the fact that you're doing the wrong pairing…"

"Ms. Evans will realize everything. I know it. I'm the God of Love, remember?" Eros boasted.

"I don't know, Eros," Psyche said uneasily. "It will be a hard time for Lily."

"At least we could get the first piece," Eros insisted.

There was a knock at the door and Hermes appeared. "Goddess Aphrodite is calling you," he said.

"Yeah, right. Is Iris in a vacation? Normally, mother uses that git," Eros asked.

Hermes stiffened. "It's just a favor. She went to the other side of the world to deliver a message. Since I was the one found by the corridor, I was the one informed," he said.

Psyche sighed as she shook her head. "Go on, Eros. Maybe it's important."

"Stupid git," Eros murmured. He followed Hermes to the place where his mother could be.

"I was about to warn you about assigning Erida as a matchmaker," Hermes said, scratching his chin. "She could end up a whole village into a stampede. I've heard that she caused a large mayhem in the in an anniversary show! Gave a lot of money trouble on the company."

"I know, Hermes," Eros said. "I don't know what she did to my mother to make her agree on matchmaking the other Hogwarts pairs. It's like putting a relationship to fire!"

They ended up in a greenhouse where Aphrodite was, tending to her orchids. "Eros, Eros," she said cheerfully.

"What is it, Mother?" Eros asked with a sour face.

"Why the face, my dear God? I'm here because I'm really impressed that you are able to get one crystal of love for me," Aphrodite said cheerfully. Actually, the flowers that she tended were not flowers but small crystals surrounded by glowing sheets of, well, petals.

"Well, those were the first," Eros said.

"Their crystal is very beautiful, actually. How about the other pair-ups?"

"You gave them to Erida," Eros said sourly.

"I did? Oh, no!" Aphrodite exclaimed, her golden aura turning to red. "Did I?"

"Mother, we even argued about this. You told Erida that she is free to pair-up the other Hogwarts couples," Eros reminded.

"This is insane!" Aphrodite shouted. "Hermes, call Erida immediately!"

Hermes looked harassed. "As you wish, dear goddess."

Moments later, Erida arrived on her black horse. "My dear Aphrodite. What made you bring me here?"

"Give me the Hogwarts records," Aphrodite said.

"What? You just promised by the river Styx that you will assign me on this project," Erida said simply.

Aphrodite gulped at the mention of the river Styx. Hermes ruffled his hair with this. Eros frowned.

"So, if there are no other matters to discuss, I have a stampede… a thing to do, I mean. Goodbye!" she greeted before Hermes could hold her horse's rein, the only thing that could a stop her from disappearing. She vanished out of thin air.

"This is not happening!" Aphrodite shouted shrilly, causing the whole Mt. Olympus to shake.

"Don't worry, mother. I've got the last record. And I'll use it," Eros said assertively.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what about us?" Kristanna asked Sirius.

"Well, if you're really sure, we could…" Sirius started.

"Siri!" a shrill voice shouted from the end of the corridor. A blondie with curls jumped and embraced Sirius tight that he ran out of breath.

"Who is that?" Kristanna asked Sirius.

The girl wriggled free from Sirius and faced Kristanna. "I am," she started, showing a dark blue crystal with the Black family crest on a ring, "Sirius' fiancée."

Kristanna looked at Sirius indignantly. "What is she talking about, Sirius Black?"

"We were engaged since we're ten years old!" she squealed.

Kristanna opened her mouth to argue about this. Sirius, knowing that Kristanna's dark words can cut a body in half, dragged the girl out of the scene.

"Auriga, what are you doing here? I thought you're in Beauxbatons," Sirius said.

"Mother made me go here so that I'll meet my fiancé," she said in a childish tone. "Besides," she continued, placing her cheek on Sirius' shoulder, "I missed you so much. Gosh, we have never seen each other for seven years!"

"Auriga, I ran away from home," Sirius said.

"So?"

"Don't you understand?" Sirius said in an annoyed tone.

"Ah! You mean you want to marry me ASAP because you ran away from home! I'll tell my mother about this," Auriga replied enthusiastically. The flirt went away to write to her parents so Sirius slipped away from her grasp to go near Kristanna.

"Kris, I can explain. Auriga's just…" Sirius started. But there was a loud slap on the face. Sirius found himself on the ground, other students staring at the scene.

"We're just a day old, Sirius Black," Kristanna reminded, slightly hopping away because of her ankle.

James tried to hide his laughter. "Hey, Padfoot, what happened to your dream girl? It's a record, man. Being busted after a day."

"Shut up, Prongs," Sirius said, standing up. He wiped the blood that trickled down his mouth. Kristanna's slap made his head turn around!

Lily watched the scene from a window and contacted Eros. "What shall I do now?" she cried out.

"That is part of the Eternal Bond, Lily," Eros said, looking sorry. "That makes the bonds tighter. But we also have to help them stay in the bond for Erida could destroy that," he reminded.

"But how about Kris?" Lily asked in alarm.

"She'll be okay," Eros assured. "So, do you want to move to your next pair-up? That will speed things up. You can also assist Kristanna's relationship while doing this."

"I can't remember the name that you mentioned," Lily said, narrowing her eyes and trying to think of the name Eros mentioned earlier.

"Well, he is also a Hogwarts student," Eros said. "You'll pair him up with Lira Aguerre."

"I have heard f her but I don't exactly know her," Lily said.

"You'll pair her up with James Potter," Eros said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole night, Lily thought about her new pair-up that will also signal her release from the Olympian gods.

Her mind talked about this new project of hers. _"Duh! I think Lira is not deserving for James Potter," _one side of her brain said.

"Hey, what do I care about Potter's lovelife, anyway?" Lily muttered in reply.

_"You're jealous. That's what," _he brain replied.

"Cut it out," she replied, burying herself under her pillow.

There was a knock on the window and Lily saw Kristanna. The girl went inside the window and landed off her broom. There was something shiny in her cheeks; it was obvious that she came from crying. It was also noticeable that she was dripping wet.

"What were you doing? Talking to your imaginary friend?" she managed to ask jokingly.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you?"

"I just want to drown myself," the brunette said, smiling slightly. She pointed her wand to herself and she became dry again.

"You're having a hard time," Lily said. Knowing Kristanna, she was certain that a small emotional problem could make her drink poison in public, or stab herself several times to give a horrid image of death in the face of those who hurt her.

"Don't mind about that. After ages, you've got a letter from Raven," Kristanna said.

Lily took the letter. It was rather like a package than a letter. She opened the package and a small mirror-like pendant fell from it.

_Hearing your voice would rather be better than writing and writing. That tires me so much. Maybe it's better if we talk like this. I bought this from Hogsmeade last week. Pretty useful but you can conceal yourself if you want to._

_Raven_

Kristanna merely rolled her eyes and went to her four-poster bed to change clothes. Lily held the shining thing.

"Raven?" she called to the mirror.

There was a pop, and she sensed there was something.

"Hello, Green Apple," the voice replied.

"Raven? Is that you?" Lily asked further.

"Yes, yes," the voice replied. "Before anything, I would like to ask; why didn't you go to the meeting place?"

"Did not go?" Lily asked, her short happiness ebbing away. "You're the one who did not go."

"But I did go, I never saw anyone in the place," Raven said.

Lily did not want to be angry at that time. "Anyway. I think we're not meant to meet by that time. How about the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Uhm… okay. But try to go on the right time, okay?" Raven replied.

"At least we agreed on a date," Lily said. "So, we'll meet next time. But I have to go for now," she excused.

"Goodnight," Raven said.

"Goodnight," Lily replied, smiling a little. She placed the pendant in her side table drawer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Today, we are sorting a new exchange student from Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said, making all the Hogwarts students quiet. "Miss Auriga Centauri," he said, pointing his hand to the great doors.

Auriga entered the hall strutting like a peacock. She went in front and introduced herself, though she was not asked.

"Good evening everyone," she said. "I am Auriga Centauri, a member of a pureblood family," she boasted.

"What is she…?" Lily started. She stopped as she came to stare at Kristanna. She was holding her knife as though she was longing to throw it at the blondie's face.

Auriga stopped for a moment, hearing some bad murmurs from the other Houses and some small cheers from the Slytherins.

"Anyway, you can call me Aura, as you wish. The real reason why I am here is because of my fiancé, Sirius Black." Everyone turned to Sirius, who immediately hid behind James. Auriga caught sight of this and waved excitedly to Sirius. "I love you, Sirius!"

Kristanna shot a death glare towards Sirius and then she flung her knife towards Auriga. The girl squealed and ducked and the knife directly went to…

_**a/n:** thanks for everyone so please review. I hope those who added me in their favorite and alert list review (is the grammar right?). I appreciate all of you and I really loved the way you reviewed._

_Always,_

_Gumiho_


	7. Collision of Constellations

_**a/n:** Thank your for your reviews: **detergent567, lovelifelivee, ourlittlesecret7**, and **Melissa**. This is my update and I dedicate this chapter to those reviewers, as well as the others. Enjoy!_

CHAPTER 7: COLLISION OF CONSTELLATIONS

"Kris," Lily whispered, shaking Kristanna softly. It was a relief that only few persons saw this; Kristanna was shaking rapidly, holding the knife to Auriga's direction.

"What happened?" Kristanna asked, placing the knife down.

"You're daydreaming," Lily said. "And Auriga was sorted to Slytherin," she added, shifting her head to the now cheering table.

Kristanna looked at the place of the Marauders and Sirius smiled at her. Instead of smiling back, she raised an eyebrow. Dinner ahs already ended and many students went outside the hall. "Let's go, Lils, Dani," she offered her friends, standing up. Kristanna smiled as she saw Sirius standing up.

As fast as lightning, there was a yelp of pain coming from Sirius. He clutched to his bottom and complained how painful it was. "Who did that?" he asked in anger.

Kristanna did nothing but to smirk. "Join Auriga in heaven, Sirius," she said in a dark voice as she neared herself to Sirius. Sirius widened his eyes as Kristanna pointed her wand to the same knife that hit him on the bottom.

Also, they saw Auriga do an earsplitting shriek. However, Kristanna was better; she made the knife disappear as she dragged her two friends out of the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure about this, Eros?" Aphrodite asked with doubt.

"Mother, Mother. If you keep on talking like that, I'll leave the matchmaking to Erida permanently," Eros said, pacing back and forth.

"No!" Aphrodite replied. "But I think we have to consult Apollo in this matter," she suggested.

"I won't go to Delphi," Iris insisted.

"You don't have to, you lack-wit," Eros replied. "Just call him here. I think it's his free time. No advices and opinions on earth."  
"I haven't been there," Iris admitted.

"Northern tower of Olympus, third door from the great window," Eros directed. "Off you go," he said.

Iris left, ROYGBIV trailing behind her. "What are you planning?" Aphrodite asked.

"If we are able to pair-up James Potter with the right girl, we will get all the pair-ups you gave to Erida," Eros explained. "Hermes told me that she is a bet-addict."

"What's up?" Apollo asked, entering the room with his dramatic lyre background music. Behind him was Artemis, who was not in the mood for a hunt.

"Obviously, dear brother, they are going to ask you a question," Artemis said, polishing her arrows with a silver cloth.

Apollo frowned. "It was my breaktime in Delphi. I should have said that it was also my breaktime here," he reasoned out. "What is it?"

Eros explained his plan, the cause, the supposed effects, everything, to Apollo. The god of truth merely nodded and closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"Call Father," he said in a lazy voice.

"What do you mean we should call him?" Aphrodite said indignantly. "No way! They're gonna laugh because of this!"

"Then we'll have to leave the job to the goddess of discord," Apollo said in a singsong voice.

Everybody agreed and they all went to Zeus' room.

"Children, children, what is the mayhem? And why are you looking sad, my golden goddess (well, Zeus always want Aphrodite to be happy, as depicted in the Trojan war)?" he asked.

"Well, here it is," Eros said. "My mother got drunk because of Erida and she vowed by the Styx to give her matchmaking projects to her, and the rest is history."

Zeus tutted. "Apollo, you should decide with this now," he said. "We can't risk love…" he stared at Hera, who gave him her laser look that could go through steel, "… gone here," he continued with a gulp.

"Call Erida," Apollo told Iris. Iris rolled her eyes. "Ok, Hermes, please look for Erida," he requested.

"Why me?"

Zeus raised an eyebrow and the winged messenger quickly flew away. Erida returned on her black horse.

"Let's have a bet," Eros dared, rolling up his sleeves (err… does he have sleeves?). "If I am able to get my last matchmaking project fine, you'll give my other pair-ups back."

"What is this?" Erida said, her eyebrows touching each other.

"By the river Styx," Eros said, smirking.

"I want to be a little considerate, Eros," Erida started.

Zeus looked darkly at her. "Erida?"

Erida's eyes showed fear. It disappeared after closing and opening her eyes and she said, "By the river Styx. Deal," she said, smiling. "You're just using Zeus as a shield," she muttered under her breath.

"I'll make sure that I'll get those records back," Eros said bravely in front of Erida.

"Oh yeah? You'll kiss my feet if you fail," Erida said, smirking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Raven? It's Hogsmeade weekend on Saturday!" Lily said excitedly.

"Oh really?" the voice replied immediately. "That's good news. Never expected it this week."

"So, same time, same place?" Lily asked.

"Of course, Green Apple," Raven replied. "Well, here's what we have to do so that we'll meet. You'll go there maybe five minutes earlier than me. Bring a green apple and bring this radio-thingy, okay?" he cleared out.

"I'll bring a green apple and this thing," Lily repeated. "Got it!"  
"Goodnight, Green Apple," Raven said.

"Goodnight, Raven," Lily said, smiling. "I hope we'll meet soon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kris, I know you're in the state of depression right now but don't go running crazily like that," Danicia explained, following Kristanna towards Auriga.

"You don't know what I feel," Kristanna said breathlessly, stopping for a moment to face Danicia. "I want to die! I want to let them see it!"

"Don't die!" Danicia said in her most overreacting way.

"You're always telling me something like that," Lily interrupted, jumping from a tree like a cat.

"You always shock me, Lily Evans," Kristanna said, finally stopping to laugh a little.

"So, you're stopping that scandal you'll cause?"

"No," Kristanna said, speeding up her pace towards the person she liked to kill.

She continued walking towards the direction of the army, Lily and Danicia attempting to drag her back.

"You are the most despicable person I've ever met!" Kristanna shouted, slapping that person wildly.

"Stop it! Stop it!" the person replied.

_**a/n:** Can't get enough? Anyway, please review… _


	8. Meeting with the Lyre

_**A/n:** I love my reviewers (though they decrease as time passes by). This chapter is dedicated to ourlittlesecret7, LUVSRW, and beloved Melissa (but I do not ought to take sides, though). For everyone who added me in their favorite and alert list, merci. I even have this story c2-ed._

CHAPTER 8: MEETING WITH THE LYRE

"Stop it! Stop it, Kristanna!" Sirius shouted as Kristanna went to pull his hair and swung him all around. James stared in mixed emotions: shock and amusement.

Danicia and Lily came by, panting because of the chase. "She's uncontrollable," Danicia gasped, holding Remus' sleeve. "Stop her, or she'll kill Black!"

Remus tried to get nearer, but there was no use because it was like going near an incinerator in a mad mood.

Later on, there was a group of girls approaching, which seems to be Sirius' fan club. They were trying to get near but like Remus, they backed away because of the fierce cat-dog fight of the two.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Kristanna shouted as she attacked Sirius physically. Sirius did not even dare to touch Kristanna's hair so he was like a ragdoll.

After five minutes, a group of green-badge girls arrived. It was Auriga and her cronies. With bravery, Auriga dived into the incinerator and started to pull Kristanna's hair and punched her here and there. With difficulty, Kristanna managed to untangle herself and blasted Auriga with her wand.

She continued to tear Sirius' body apart. Lily sighed and placed her hand on her chest where she felt her Head Girl badge. With an idea, she pulled Danicia out of the scene and ran towards the staff room, where Professor McGonagall, talking with Professor Slughorn, sat.

"Miss Evans, what happened to you?" McGonagall asked, judging Lily's appearance because of her haggard look.

"Professor, I cannot explain further. Please come with us downstairs," Lily said, panting. "Professor Slughorn, I think you also have to go," she added.

Danicia and Lily led the way to the fight scene. Aside from physical contacts from earlier, however, they were hexing each other.

"Stop this fight!" McGonagall shouted. The three of them stopped. Auriga ended up with tentacles for a hair, and Kristanna's eyebrows became too thick. Sirius was lucky but strands of his hair were held by Kristanna. He looked as though he would commit suicide if he looked into a mirror.

With a wave of her wand, McGonagall resumed the two girls to their original forms. However, when Sirius looked at McGongall, she shook her head and said, "Mr. Black, I could not do anything for you. That was a physical assault. Don't worry, it will grow again."

She beckoned the three seventh years to follow her to her office. As the three of them sat down, she started to speak. "Of course, the three of you will have detention," she started.

"But Professor…" Auriga tried to explain. It was clear that she did not know the rules of Hogwarts at that time.

"Don't speak like that, Miss Centauri. Ten points from Slytherin," McGongall said in a stern voice. "So, speaking about your detention, you'll have to clean the trophy room the usual way," she added.

"No way! In Beauxbatons, no one gets a detention like that!" Auriga shouted with rage.

"You might as well return to France then, Miss Centauri," McGonagall said. "Furthermore, I will remove twenty points from Slytherin again." She looked at her grandfather clock and said, "You can now go. I have a class to attend."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is the most outrageous thing that I have done!" Auriga complained. Lily merely rolled her eyes on her statement, she was the one assigned to guard the three to avoid more accidents.

"Then why did you go here?" Kristanna asked sarcastically. "You might as well go back to your dainty school."

Sirius silently wiped the badges and medals inside a glass case. When Lily stood up and checked what he was doing, she found out that there was one thing that he was polishing: Kristanna's badge that she won in an international potions making contest.

After the long night, Lily wearily went back to the Gryffindor tower, Sirius and Kristanna tailing her.

"Wait! How can I go back?" Auriga asked.

"It has been two days since you have arrived here, Miss Centauri," Lily said. "I doubt if you don't know the way. By the way, I also don't know the way to the Slytherin common room, why are you asking me?"

"You're the Head Girl!" Auriga replied.

"So?"

"So, you have to know!" she said further. "This whole thing sucks, the House thing. In Beauxbatons…"

_"Silencio!" _Lily said, pointing her wand at Auriga's throat. The latter choked and coughed and tried to talk but looked like a film without a dubber. "You might as well be quiet, Miss Centauri, the paintings are annoyed with you."

True to what she said, all the people in the paintings glared evilly at Auriga. In a mother and child painting, the baby started to cry because of the noise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the way back to the common room, Lily bumped to a girl.

"I'm so sorry," Lily said, helping the girl up.

Lily stopped for a moment to hail the face of the girl. She has black hair stained with small strands of brown and crystalline eyes. Her hair was decorated by a blue ribbon. She smiled as she stood up. "Thank you, and I'm so sorry. I'm really clumsy."

"No, it's nothing. I'm not focusing on the road, either," Lily replied. "I think I saw you before."

"Well, I know you, Miss Evans. You are our Head Girl!"

Lily blushed. "How about you? Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Lira, Lira Aguerre. I'm a year younger than you but I belong in the same house," she explained. Lira bowed her head so as not to meet Lily's eyes, making Lily look like a superior. "I'm really glad to meet you personally," the girl said shyly. She shook Lily's hand and dashed, her blue ribbon on the back of her hair, flowing wildly..

"Wait!" Lily tried to shout but the girl was gone. "That was the girl Eros told me about," she said, turning back to the corner where Lira disappeared. "My matchmaking plot is getting lower than zero now; Potter would not like someone like that."

_**a/n**: please make me happy (cha!). Please click the blue button 'go' at the left side and make a review. Even insults are accepted._


	9. Fire

CHAPTER 9: FIRE

"It's Hogsmeade weekend again," Danicia said excitedly. "We have to call Kristanna to join us," she suggested.

"That is, if you can drag her out of the room every weekend. By the way, I have to go, I'll meet with Raven," Lily said in a whisper.

"Good luck!" Danicia said.

Lily went to Hogsmeade with Danicia and Danicia left her alone when they stopped by the Three Broomsticks. Lily continued to walk towards the place near the Shrieking Shack. She took from her pocket a green apple, just as Raven described, and her small walkie-talkie thing.

However, on the way to the place, she bumped again to Lira. "I'm so sorry again, Miss Evans," she apologized. She ran away after that. Lily noticed that Lira's hair was smoking.

Lily looked at the faraway Lira and saw a small bracelet on the floor. She picked it up and called Lira. When she did not reply, Lily had no choice but to return to the meeting place where she'll meet Raven.

She sat on the bench where she sat before and conjured a green apple. She looked around, trying to see and trying to know in advance the face of Raven.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James walked silently, away from Sirius and co., to meet with Green Apple privately. However, as he walked towards the Shrieking Shack, he heard a shout.

"Fire! Fire!" a small house elf screamed as it ran for its life, hitting some of the people out of the way. "I must find Lady Lira!"

James looked around and saw a small portion of the village burning. Slowly, it spread throughout the small block of houses, causing mayhem. He saw the fire travel near…

"The Shrieking Shack!" James exclaimed. "Green Apple!" He ran towards the Shrieking Shack, half-wishing that Green Apple was still there, half-wishing that she had ran away, safely.

"Prongs, we have to go now," Sirius said with urgency, dragging a bag of Zonko's on his feet.

"How about Green Apple?" James asked, still looking at the sight of the fire. "And I think we have to help them."

"Surely, Green Apple could handle that," Sirius said, starting to drag James out of that scene.

"Wait, I won't leave. I told her that I would keep my promise," James said stubbornly.

Sirius was about to retort but he just sighed. "You're as stubborn as ever, James Potter," he said, letting go of his shoulder.

"Thanks, Padfoot," James said before running to the place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lily, Lily!" Danicia shouted through the crowd.

"Danicia, what's going on?" Lily asked as they were tried to be swept by the crowd. Several wizards started to move back to the fire, armed with their wands.

"Lily, are you blind? The small town's burning!" Danicia panted.

"But Danicia, how about Raven?"

"I don't care about that Raven, your life's more important than that stupid eyeball," Danicia reasoned out. Both of them panicked when the second army of wizards who will extinguish the fire came. Danicia dragged Lily out of the way and accidentally, Lily dropped her green apple and the chain that held her talking mirror.

"Wait," Lily said with alarm.

"No time for that, Lily. We have to go back to the castle. You have to assist the lower years to go back there," Danicia insisted, pulling Lily out of the stampede.

As Danicia dragged her out of the scene, she regretfully put her head down, disappointed that she was not able to meet Raven for the second time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fire was gone, leaving some of the houses in their skeleton forms. Some of the wizards who own the houses started to cast spells of restoration.

James, however, arrived at the Shrieking Shack, hopeful to see Green Apple. He saw no one so he decided to search the place. When his eyes viewed the ground, he saw a green apple, squished maybe by the hundreds of feet that passed over it, and three feet away, he saw the talking mirror he gave to his penpal, its front broken to pieces due to the same reason that destroyed the apple. James picked it up miserably.

"Prongs, is she here?" Sirius asked, eyeing the green apple on the floor and the mirror that injured a part of James' hand. He patted the back of his friend and assisted him back to the castle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lily, don't be so sad like that," Kristanna said, walking to Lily's bed. It was the first time she spoke on that day.

Lily wiped her tear and said, "I don't know, Kristanna. I think I'm really unlucky. You know, everytime I have to meet Raven, there is always some trouble occurring."

"Well, cheer up," Kristanna said.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "A good advice from our homegrown pessimist," she snapped. "Kris, if you are really into it, fight for it! That Centauri is always talking about you like you're a cow, or something else like that."

Kristanna rolled her eyes before going back to her bed to isolate herself from the world once more.

"Where is Danicia?" Lily started to ask.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danicia wandered around the castle, wanting to escape the misery of her two friends. _"At least I won't get to be that depressed," _she thought. As she turned round a corner, she saw a small line of light coming from a classroom. She heard voices so she decided to place her ears on the door and listen.

"Good work, my dear," a voice said.

"What if anyone saw me?" she girl asked.

"Trust me. Nothing will happen. Just carry on with the plan," the voice continued. "Anyway, as long as the crystal won't be formed, you're all fine."

"Do I really get what I want?" the other voice stuttered.

"Of course, my dear. All of it. I just have to talk to the real authority so that you'll be fine about it. Trust me, the boy's arrows will point on your chest."

"If that's so, what is the…?" the other one started to ask but the other voice maybe stopped her.

"There's another person around," the voice hissed venomously.

Danicia heard a gasp and quickly, she disillusioned herself so that no one could see her.

Danicia saw Lily went out of the classroom to look around, seeing no one, the girl proceeded inside.

"I think you have to go," the voice said. "If someone sees you."

"Oh, right," the girl said softly. She ran outside the door and out of sight.

Danicia waited for that next person to get out but she had waited half an hour and she saw no one. Finally giving up, she went inside the classroom and she saw a woman near a horse, sitting on the desk. "Oh, what a curious little bugger," she said, smirking. She conjured a flute out of somewhere and played a piece. There was a smoky hand that emerged from the flute and was going for Lily's friend…

_**a/n:** so, what would Erida do to Danicia? What would happen to Lily's friend? Will she have tomorrow to say the secret she learned?_

_If you want to know as soon as possible, please review. The more reviews, the faster the update. But I'm not saying that I need a definite number of reviews so I have to rephrase my sentence. The more inspiring the reviews, the faster the update. That is the main reason why I update Miss Match this fast._

_Please review. Merci! _


	10. Erida's Hogwarts Spy

CHAPTER 10: ERIDA'S HOGWARTS SPY

"AHH!" Danicia shouted as the smoky hand tried to grab her. However, as she shielded herself from the hand, there was a breeze and the hand disappeared.

"Dear, Erida, attacking mortals is an old stuff from thousands of years ago," a voice said. Danicia looked around and saw a glowing teenage boy with wings, and a set of bow and arrow behind him, sitting on top of the teacher's desk.

"Oh, my dearest friend," Erida replied sarcastically. "Gods and goddesses should be respected."

"Oh, my, you're too thousand centuries ago with your actions. That's a thousand years ago and no one believes Mt. Olympus. Well, the people here are familiar with the twelve Olympians but Erida, you suck! They even don't know your name."

"I'll make my name after I gain all the love matches in the world!" Erida shouted in the most evil way (as in the mixture of all the cartoon villains you'll ever know) as she spread her arms, gigantic arms emerging from them.

"What is happening around here?" Danicia asked, looking confused.

"Little girl, you should not have nosed in here," Eros said. He set an arrow that went through Danicia's chest and she fell unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She must have been in a fit or something," Lily said as she looked over at Danicia.

"I think we should call her sister," Madam Pomfrey suggested. Minutes later, a blonde girl with the same brown eyes but with a taller built, arrived.

"Melissa," Lily said, going nearer.

"What happened to my sister?" she asked, running towards Danicia. Seeing her pale face, she said, "Is she alright?"

"I think so, Miss Stacey, but she has been unconscious since last night," Madam Pomfrey said.

Her sister, since she was in Ravenclaw and therefore did not know anything about this, looked shocked and said, "Last night?"

"Yes, we found her in a classroom," Lily replied, looking sorry.

They watched Danicia and the girl started to move her fingers slowly. After a few more minutes, she opened her eyes.

"Anni!" Melissa squealed (as she called her sister with that name and BTW, that is the way I call my friend named Danicia), embracing Danicia.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"She's obliviated!" Melissa shouted miserably.

Lily felt her bracelet burn. She looked at it and words slowly etched its way on the top.

_"Your friend is alright. I was the one who did it. Meet my downstairs by the fountain."_

"I think I have to excuse myself," Lily said as she looked at Melissa trying to relive memories to her sister.

Lily found Eros in a portrait of the Olympian gods. The other gods looked harassed when they found Eros squeezing himself to the front part. "Hey, our pose is destroyed!" the Apollo in the painting complained.

"Hello, Lily," Eros greeted.

Lily looked around for stalkers before hissing, "What did you do to Danicia?"

"It's not entirely my fault, Lily," Eros explained. "It was Erida."

"Erida? The Goddess of discord?" Lily repeated.

Eros placed a finger on his lips. "Be quiet. The reason why I have to modify her memory temporarily is to stop the secret from spilling," he said in a whisper. "Erida has a spy in Hogwarts."

"A spy?" Lily said, her eyes widening. "Who?"

"Danicia knew about it. However, we could to risk her knowing everything about your mission, Erida, and me," Eros said. "However, I did not have the chance to know the spy's name. I believe that Erida tricked that spy into a trap so that the person will be under her service."

"But what about Danicia?" Lily asked in concern.

"She'll be alright, Lily. She'll remember the ordinary things except for the thing that happened on that classroom. But that will take ten hours," Eros said, counting with his fingers. "By the way, before anything else," Eros started. He took out a scroll from nowhere and passed it to Lily. "Erida is such a clumsy girl," he remarked with a happy tone.

Lily opened the scroll and golden letters glowed. It was filled with enchanting runes made with gold and back grounded by a moving elegant sketch a couple dancing. If she had not studied Ancient Runes, she would not have understood the writing. "Melissa Stacey and Matthew Parker?" she said.

"Erida dropped that pair-up when we fought inside that classroom," Eros said. "Now, I want you to leave that James Potter matchmaking and focus in this one." Eros held the scroll and it became an ordinary parchment written in runes. "Since you know how to read Olympian runes, it is better to let the scroll this way. Glowing scrolls attract too much attention."

"You mean you're letting me borrow this stuff," Lily confirmed.

"You don't need the scroll when you paired Kristanna and Sirius but I bet you don't know the information about Matthew, and you only knew one thing about Melissa; she's Danicia's twin sister. This scroll tells you almost everything about them," Eros said, pointing on each paragraph.

"Since I am pairing up Danicia's sister, I have one request," Lily said.

"Whatever you say, my dear protégée," Eros replied. Lily whispered her request and Eros nodded. "Oh well, I have no choice. So, I think I must go now," he said. With a pop, he disappeared from the portrait, causing the other people in the painting to resume back to their proper places.

Lily pocketed the scroll and ran back to the Gryffindor tower. She found Kristanna punching her pillow, causing all the feathers to fall down the floor.

"You look like you want to kill someone," Lily remarked.

"If – I – could – kill – an – insect, I would kill them!" Kristanna said, each word earning a punch for the pillow.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said. She heard a tap from the window and she saw an owl, the very same owl Raven always used for her. "Raven!" she gasped excitedly as she opened the window and grabbed the letter from the owl's leg. The owl left, looking irritated that someone pulled its leg and did not even welcome it for a rest.

_Green Apple,_

_If you receive this letter on time, it means you are alright and fine. I was worried that something bad happened to you when I saw that you left the talking mirror and the green apple on the meeting place where a stampede happened. Aside from that, I'm still looking forward to meeting you again. I hope we'll have another chance and another time to meet._

_Raven_

Lily sighed as she placed the letter back to the envelope and placed it inside her box from under her bed. "The next Hogsmeade visit will be next month," she complained loudly as she threw herself to the bed. "Come, Kristanna, don't be like that. Will you let Miss Pureblood get to Sirius? Besides, you're also one pureblood."  
"Yeah, but if you're engaged to someone since you were born, it's like…"

"That is so very centuries ago, Kris," Lily said. "I've read them in history books but… hello? Arranged marriages are for geeks and old-fashioned, and Sirius is out of that category."

"Whatever you say, Miss Smarty. I'm going to sleep," Kristanna said, shaking her head and falling, knocked-out, to her bed.

"She's such a geek," Lily told herself. She closed all her bed curtains and opened the scroll, which glowed a little.

_Melissa Ann Stacey and Matthew Gran Parker_

_Both in fourth year, Hogwarts. The two are best friends since first year but Matthew is hanging out with one of Melissa's close friends, _("Ouch!" Lily muttered) _Helena Franco. No one knows that Matthew is Melissa's long-time crush…_

Lily continued to read until slept overcame her. At that instant, the scroll emptied its writing and became plain paper.

However, Lily did not notice their dormitory door opened. A shadow tiptoed and opened the scroll slowly. It was obvious that the reader did not know anything about Olympian runes so she rewrote all the weird runes in a piece of parchment and quickly placed the scroll back to the original position. However, that girl happened to have her hair stuck on Lily's bedsheet. She pulled her hair out and gave a whimper of pain. With this, Kristanna woke up suddenly.


	11. Writings on a Chair

_**a/n:** After the long, long, long, long hiatus, this is my update. Hope you enjoy!_

CHAPTER 11: WRITINGS ON THE CHAIR

Lily half-dragged Kristanna to the Hospital Wing next morning, her visible skin full of scratches that looked like she was a werewolf the night before. They claimed that they saw Kristanna lying on the dormitory floor like that. As they passed the Great Hall, Sirius looked at Kristanna's pitiful state but Lily glared at him as though her eyes would emit a laser beam.

"Lily, calm down, you're firing up," Danicia said. "What happened to Kris?"

"Danicia, what are you doing here?" Lily whispered back. "Are you quite sure you did not sneak out of the…?"  
Her question was answered when the Great Hall's doors were opened and an angry-looking Madam Pomfrey met their eyes. "Miss Stacey!" she shrieked. However, she then noticed Kristanna's pitiful state. "What happened to Miss Spencer?"

Lily gave her to Madam Pomfrey and explained everything. "When I woke up the next morning, she was like that."

Kristanna was quickly healed by the nurse and even though Madam Pomfrey insisted that she should stay in the Hospital Wing, Kristanna said that she did not want to miss her class. They walked to their class, Transfiguration. Lily sat on her chair and dropped her things to the desk. She saw Kristanna staring wildly at Sirius' desk, stroking the desk.

"Hey, are you making voodoo or something?" Lily asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kristanna said, her eyes lighting up. Her hands made way to all the desks to hers and she sat down gracefully.

"Have you taken a potion that induces euphoria today?" Lily asked. "You look happy, unlike earlier."

"No, but something can induce euphoria for me," she said happily. She stopped smiling when other students came flowing inside the room. After the students, a tabby cat jumped out of nowhere and became their professor.

"I'll be impressed with that kind of entrance if Professor McGonagall hasn't done it for a thousand times since I was in first year," Lily said, sighing lightly.

"Touché!" Kristanna sighed, placing her elbows on the table, her chin on top of her hand.

The lesson started with a slight demonstration followed by note taking. After Lily finished taking the notes in a five-foot scroll, she elbowed Kristanna and asked, "What can induce your euphoria today?"

"Just wait," Kristanna said, her last word emphasized by the last period on her parchment.

As she rolled her parchment and kept it inside her bag, a funny thing happened.

"Really, Mr. Black, that is ridiculous. Sit down this instant!" McGonagall bellowed. Some of the students started to laugh.

"What is it, now?" Lily said irritably, turning away from the window and into the scene. She saw Sirius dancing like a chicken. In short, he was dancing the chicken dance. After looking at Sirius and his crazy actions, Lily stared suspiciously at Kristanna's way, who kept a straight face.

"I should have brought a camera," Kristanna sighed seriously to Lily's way.

"Kris, what have you done?" Lily asked, looking worried.

"Come, Lily. Who would think that I could do something like that? Nobody has done something like that before," Kristanna said.

"Nobody?" Lily hissed venomously. "That was our lesson a month ago, making someone move uncontrollably. And only one person managed to do it."  
"Maybe that's you, Lily!" Kristanna said innocently. "And what lesson? That was a month ago, maybe I was absent."

"Absent?" Lily repeated miserably. "Kristanna, you managed to have two rats in a cockfight and an owl to peck at Malfoy's head!"

"Lily, are you serious? Those things were accidents. I had my wand inside my bag all the time," Kristanna said, patting her bag in a hearty way. "There's no way…"  
"As if we haven't studied wandless magic…"  
"I failed in that part," Kristanna reminded in a singsong voice.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Maybe you did the technique that does not require a wand on the wizard's hand but in a place near it," she said in triumph.

"Whatever," Kristanna replied, though it was obvious that Lily had guessed the riddle.

McGonagall, looking harassed, kept on shouting, "Mr. Black, I'll take fifty points from Gryffindor if you do not sit down!"

"But Professor, I cannot stop!" Sirius cried. James stood up to try to calm him down but he only earned a kick on the face.

"What happened, then?" McGonagall called out. She scrambled out of the classroom to call other teachers.

"Really, honey, what happened to you?" Auriga said, going near Sirius to try and stop him. However, as she held him, there was some electric reaction that sent her dancing the tapdance.

Kristanna covered her mouth to stifle a chuckle. "Really, if you're too caring, you'll get into trouble," she sighed.

Footsteps were heard outside the room and they heard McGonagall say, "There's something really weird going on with Black, he started dancing and he said he cannot stop!"  
Slughorn's voice came next, "What is the matter with it? Maybe he wanted to show his dancing prowess!"

Professor Lowell, the DADA professor that year, went inside the room and surveyed Sirius, now accompanied by Auriga. "This is a jinx. After all, the class should have known it."

Lily frowned and screwed an innocent and thinking face. "Professor, is that the jinx we studied a month ago?"

"A month ago?" Lowell repeated, scowling while trying to think about the lesson that long time ago. "Indeed, indeed, Miss Evans. What a good memory! But, Sirius Black, have you seen someone attack you or point a wand at you? You too, Miss Centauri?"

"The only one I saw was James," Sirius said, looking at his best friend.

"I'm innocent!" James defended himself.

"I'm quite sure about that," Lowell said, smiling at James. "It's because you did not pass the preliminary test we had."

James bowed his head. He had never heard his teacher in DADA to humiliate him like that.

"Can you please have that quickly?" Auriga complained. "My feet are aching."

"Don't talk to me like that, Miss Centauri. Ten points from Slytherin. Anyway, I remember that there was one student who passed the preliminary test," Lowell said, thinking.

"Now, get on with it, why can't you perform the counterjinx instead?" McGongall asked irritably. "We're wasting too much time and we only have an hour of a class today."

"Ah, the counterjinx," Lowell said. "Simple, simple. Why, haven't you all thought of that?" He took his wand and said, _"Finite Incantatem!" _

Sirius and Auriga stopped dancing. At that instant, Sirius fell to his seat, exhausted with his thirty-minute dance number. "Now, we only have to find out who that test-passer was," Slughorn said.

Sirius happened to look at his desk and saw something. Then he looked at Kristanna who gave him a smirk with her darkest look that made the guy gulp in fright.

After the class, Sirius caught up with Danicia, Kristanna, and Lily. "Kristanna, we need to talk," he said, pulling Kristanna's arm.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to be mockingly innocent to the fact that they became a couple – for less than twenty-four hours.

"Don't be a prat, Kris, you were the one who jinxed the chair," Sirius said, trying to paint a face of anger.

Kris wriggled free from his grasp and motioned the other two to walk ahead. "I think you two must really talk," Lily whispered. Kristanna merely smiled.

"Kris," Sirius started. Lily was trying to look at them when they turned round a corner.

"Now, explain everything to me, Lily Evans," Danicia said. Lily was knocked by the words. Maybe Eros made their deal true. "It's our vacant period this hour."

"Where can we go?" Lily asked. At that instant, she saw a door appear out of nowhere. "Maybe this one," she said.

Danicia dragged Lily to a chair and sat in front of her. "What?" Danicia asked.

Lily started to tell the story, starting from the day when she scolded Eros as a kid. "And now, I asked Eros to drive you in this mission because you were the one who knew your sister."

"Melissa?" Danicia said. "Why?"

"Eros told me that her soulmate and love match is Matthew Parker."

"Matt Parker? That's her best friend! Besides he has a girlfriend and worse, they're also best friends with Helena," Danicia stated.

"But it was written on Eros' files," Lily said. "That would be hard." Lily and Danicia became quiet, brainstorming.

"Wait a minute," Lily said, causing Danicia to jump up. "I think I remember something. Do you know anything about Melissa's 'Guardian'?"

"Guardian? Isn't that the code name of Melissa's crush since first year? She's got lots of love letters in store for that guy," Danicia said.

"That's it! If it was written in the file that Matthew is Melissa's long-term crush, then he is 'Guardian'!"

Danicia opened her mouth in awe. "So, what are you thinking? Are we acting here to destroy the friendship of Helena and Melissa?"

"Well, Helena's love will not come until her adulthood," Lily said. "But this cannot wait. We have to make a choice."

"And what is your perfect plan?"

"We have to send Melissa's letters to her Guardian," Lily said, her eyes glowing with idea.

_**a/n:** so, what's the plot? I made some revisions in this chapter. The story of Melissa here is connected to a story of my friend. That was actually our major plan to pair them up with a guy whom she likes. That girl did not know that the boy felt the same. So, that's some true-to-life insertion!_

_Please review so that I'll update sooner. Oopps! Wrong sentence. Please give me a very heartwarming review so that I'll be inspired to update sooner._


	12. Empty Letters

_**a/n:** since I have no time and life is fast-paced now, I want to make this a little faster than usual. Thanks for my reviewers and I dedicate this chapter to those people, the future reviewers, and to me…_

_Enjoy!_

CHAPTER 12: EMPTY LETTERS

The next night, Danicia sneaked inside Melissa's room, after her sister told her the password for emergencies.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Lily asked her friend.

"Don't worry," Danicia said, disillusioning herself. After the egg experience, she gave thumbs up and she gave the password to a nymph carrying an eagle. The eagle flew and became a doorknob and Danicia freely entered the hall.

Danicia climbed up her sister's dormitories and saw her sleeping soundly. "Well, then. I have to find your magic box, my dear sister," she whispered to herself. She went under Melissa's bed to find the box but it was not there. "Now, where the hell did she keep that box?" she asked, scratching her head. She stood up and her head hit something. Touching the wood, she held something cold. "It's the box!" she muttered. She placed it down and opened it, seeing an almost hundreds of letters. She took out a small sack and placed all the letters inside the sack. She replaced the box on the top of her sister's bed and sniggered.

"What happened?" Lily asked, looking at Danicia with hope.

Danicia frowned and looked at the ground, giving Lily an impression that she failed. Then, she took the sack and showed it.

Lily smiled in triumph. "Are we really doing this?" he friend asked.

"We need to, Dani. That is, if you want your sister to be happy for the rest of her life," Lily said sincerely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily started her plan early next morning. She was giving glances at the Ravenclaw table, waiting for the arrival of owls. After ten minutes, the blur of brown, black and white started to pour in the hall. Danicia placed a hearing material on her sister's head so that they could hear everything (much like Fred and George's ears).

A black owl landed on top of Matthew's porridge. Matthew has almost shoulder-length over-black hair that it gave a bluish shine and magnificent green eyes. "No wonder my sister likes him," Danicia whispered. "She's got good taste."

Lily smiled and smiled. "He is really good-looking," she remarked.

"And he's an outstanding student too," Danicia added. "Anyway, here goes nothing."

They watched Matthew open the letter. He frowned while reading it, looked around, and tried to keep it inside his robe pocket. However, a girl with chestnut hair highlighted with red streaks arrived, followed by Melissa.

"That girl is Helena," Danicia whispered. Lily nodded before taking a spoonful of stew.

There was a beep. Danicia tapped her wand and pointed it to Lily's ear and her ear. The scene has started.

"Matt, what is this?" Helena asked.

Matthew narrowed his eyes. "Helena, I thought you sent it," he said calmly, different from the almost scandalous state of Helena.

"I'm not a poetic geek to write this stuff, you just know that," the girl replied.

Melissa sat down, eyeing the couple. "Can I see that, Helena?" she asked. She took the letter and read it with concentration. Lily saw her hands shake momentarily before closing her eyes and calming herself down. She passed the letter back to Matthew. "She's a hell admirer," she remarked, trying to smile.

"Look at your sister's composure," Lily remarked.

"She's trained to hide her feelings. That display of shock can get her caught by me but her friends are really thick to realize that," Danicia explained.

"Well, I don't like her," Helena replied to her so-called friend. "Nobody's going to get Matt."

"Helena," Matthew said, looking around them. "Won't you sit down? Everybody's looking at us. Please."

Helena sat down beside Melissa, who started eating, her eyes unfocused. "So, what's eating you?"

"I think I have to check something out," she said slowly, her head turning to her friend. She stood up and ran out of the Great Hall.

"What happened to her?" Matthew asked with concern, looking at the running figure.

"Well, she's deadly crazy," Helena said with no apprehension at all.

Lily saw Matthew give a last glance to Melissa before drinking his coffee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melissa ran to her bed and took the box out of its place and stared at it. No movements, no anything, not even a single bump. She studied the position and look of her box for about five minutes that she heard the bell ring. Hurriedly, she placed the box on the top of her bed posts and ran. Little did she know that the way she slammed the door shut made the box stand out of place, ready to spill its contents to the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how's life with Raven?" Danicia asked Lily. There was no use starting a conversation with Kristanna because she never knew what may happen. Their astronomy class last night was a disaster. The moment Professor Sinistra mentioned the star Sirius, Kristanna started to wave her wand crazily, causing four telescopes to fall down the tower, eventually destroying it. Even though they were able to fix it, Kristanna was called by the angry professor to take detention.

Lily sighed. "I hope he writes soon. Maybe we're really unlucky because everytime we tried to meet each other, something bad happens," she said, shaking her head.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Danicia said. "Why don't you try to consult Eros?" she asked. "You have great contact with him."

"Well, maybe I could," Lily said. "But we won't meet until he wants to meet me. And that is the day when our matchmaking plans would work."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Lily went to Danicia's bed to sort the letters. "There must be a hundred letters," Danicia said, emptying the sack on top of her bed. "The school year could end with us sorting these ones."

"Danicia, listen," Lily said, starting to open the littered paper on the bed. "We need to find the letter which carried Melissa's confession. Something with an impact. Something that would tear Matthew's heart and make him realize everything."

"Yeah, nice speech, Miss Evans," Danicia said. "Raven is a huge influence."

"Not to mention muggle pocketbooks," Lily added with a laugh. "Anyway, let's start."

They spent the next few hours reading the letters with the tip of their wands. They have already sorted the letters that they would send for the next two weeks, the ones that they will return, but still, they haven't found the letter that they were looking for. However, Lily opened a letter with no writing on it.

"What is this?" Lily asked Danicia.

"Certainly, my sister would not put an empty paper inside that box," Danicia replied.

"Well, it means, she used invisible ink," Lily said. She took her bag and took out a small ink bottle and a brush. "This can be helpful." She brushed the ink to the piece of parchment and tapped it with her wand three times. Letters started to appear from her wand tip. She read it and said, "I have found the letter we are looking for."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days became a huge turning point for the pair of matchmakers. They always witness Helena stomping her feet everytime she sees a letter for Matthew. Matthew, however, knew better. The next letters were safely tucked inside his robes and Lily suspiciously believed that he was hiding it from Helena so that he could read it privately. The two also witnessed Melissa's frustration, looking at the letters each day.

"I wonder why Melissa is still like that," Lily said one day. "She doesn't get it that someone took her letters and started to send it to her longtime crush."

"She doesn't know how to look. I only placed some folded parchment inside the box and maybe she got fooled with that," Danicia said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helena stomped her feet as she found her way to the girls' dormitories. She started throwing things this and that way. "I will never allow anyone get Matthew!" she shouted, going through a tantrum worse than Kristanna. Just then, as she happened to throw a vase that hit Melissa's bed, she saw a small box, its contents spilling to the floor. Curiously, she went near it and started to read it.

Melissa ran after Helena because she heard bangings from the room upstairs. "What did that girl do again?" she asked herself. She opened the door of the dormitory and saw the mess. Worse, she saw Helena reading the contents of her private box.

"Helena?" Melissa asked slowly, going near her. That was the end, there will be a blow.

"Melissa," Helena started, looking at her. "Why are you keeping blank parchment?" she asked.

Melissa narrowed her eyes and looked at the other pieces of parchment on the floor. Helena moved over, still crying. Melissa gathered all the contents of her box and looked distressed since the letters were not there. She replaced the box to the top of her bed and pitied Helena more than her letters. She embraced her and said, "Don't worry, Helena, everything will be fine. _Even though that means I will never be,_" her mind added.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think this is the right time to send the ace?" Danicia asked Lily.

"Yes. I have contacted Eros about this and he gave me a right time to do it," Lily said, pocketing the piece of parchment which is the letter.

"When?" Danicia asked.

"The Valentine's Ball," Lily said simply. "Speaking of the Valentine's Ball, maybe I have to tell Raven about this. The earlier, the better."

"I don't really know what you're planning, Lily," Danicia said, shaking her head.

"At least Eros can gather as much as a hundred crystals," Lily replied.

"That is, if they are really in love with each other. I even doubt it if Malfoy," she looked across the hall, seeing Malfoy carrying all of Narcissa's books, "really liked Sirius' cousin."

"I don't know and I don't care," Lily replied. "Besides, there are many things that you don't know about my mission. Don't you know that Sirius and Kristanna are already bonded?"

"Bonded? But why is Auriga butting in?"

"Part of the contract or whatever you call it. Now, with Erida trying to destroy everything, we would certainly have the time of our lives," Lily sighed.

"We're battling with a goddess?" Danicia exclaimed with fear.

Lily shook her head. "At least we have two behind us. Actually, we have everyone behind us."

"I don't get it," Danicia replied as they went behind a suit of armor for a detour. "We have everyone behind us?"  
"Yes, we have Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, and even Zeus, I think," Lily said, counting with her fingers. "They just think that matchmaking is not Erida's forte. Just leave love with the mother and son and she should just go with her stampedes."

"Oh, nasty," Danicia said, smirking. "So, does that mean we also have to get rid of Auriga and Helena?"

"Maybe," Lily said, shrugging.

Lily wrote a letter for Raven that night.

_Dear Raven,_

_Hello. Of course, it's still me, Green Apple. I think it's too rude to ask but can we meet at the Valentine's Ball next week? You know, I'm really excited to meet you. Maybe the Shrieking Shack scares Lady Luck away, that's why we don't meet everytime we try to meet at the place. So, agree?_

_Green Apple_

After she rolled the piece of parchment and sending her owl out the window, another owl came zooming, landing on the windowsill headfirst. "Oh, poor dear," she said, carrying the owl. She saw the letter and read it.

_Dear Green Apple,_

_Well, it's about the Valentine's Ball. If it's okay with you, I mean, if you don't have any partner for the ball, can we meet each other there? Please reply if you agree._

_Raven_

Lily smiled as she pocketed her letter. "What will I wear for the ball?" she asked herself.

"I won't care if I were you," Danicia said. "I don't have a partner. Are you sure that there are no matches for me?"

"I don't know, Dani," Lily replied. "Eros is so secretive."

_**a/n:** yes, he is. I agree. Anyway, I was thinking of updating next Valentine's Day but I think that would be too long for a hiatus. And please don't expect me to update that fast because there is a possibility that I'll have this depression after seeing my grade this period._

_Please review, people, and show your appreciation for someone's work. That could be helpful!_


	13. Dear Guardian

_**a/n:** Guys, sorry for the late update! I'm still researching for the next chapters so please forgive me. Anyway, thanks for my reviewers for your support and enjoy my new chappie!_

CHAPTER 13: DEAR GUARDIAN

"So, you're attending to the ball with Green Apple," Sirius said, arranging his costume.

"And you're going with Auriga," James said.

"Nah, that's the reason why I dumped my other costume," Sirius said, pointing to the discarded glittery robes, with matching star mask. "I'll explain to Kristanna tonight."

"If she goes," James said, shrugging. "Do I look good?"

"Dashing, guy," Sirius said, patting James' shoulder.

"I hope Green Apple's the same," James sighed. The two of them got out of their dormitories, complete with their masks, and went out of the common room to avoid the stream of people coming towards them.

Lily and Danicia, dragging Kristanna along, came next. "You look wonderful, Green Apple," Danicia teased, rearranging Lily's mask. "You look like a peacock."

True to what Danicia said, Lily was wearing a straight-cut, off-shoulder gown with a peacock pattern motif. She was also wearing a mask with the same feathers.

"At least she's not wearing apples for a costume," Kristanna said sarcastically. She was wearing a dark blue dress with slits at the sides that made her look like a nymph. Instead of a mask, however, she was wearing a headdress with a veil.

Lily glared at Kristanna and rolled her eyes. "I think we have to go," she said, walking along. An owl came flying to her and she took the letter from it. "Green Apple," she read aloud, "Meet me under the largest chandelier inside the Great Hall." Lily giggled and picked a piece of feather from her mask. She placed it on the same envelope and sent the owl flying back to its owner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look, Prongs, your owl is back," Sirius said, pointing at the owl overhead. James took the envelope and pulled the peacock feather. "Peacock feather? Does she eat that?"

"No, Padfoot," James replied, his eyes hooked at the doors where the woman clad in peacock-patterned clothes was standing. "I am seeing the most wonderful peacock I have ever seen."

James left Sirius by the table. James had started to go to the largest chandelier at the center of the hall. Sirius, however, bored, saw the woman he was waiting for by the door. He passed Auriga, clearly waiting for her partner, and went in front of Kristanna. "You look wonderful," he said.

"Who are you?" Kristanna asked back. "Sorry, I don't talk to strangers."

"I am no stranger, my dear nymph," Sirius said in a manly voice. "Please, can you dance with me?" he asked, offering a hand.

Reluctantly, Kristanna took it. "But say who you are," she said in a conditional way.

Lily and Danicia, who was dressed in white, went to the farthest corner of the hall and took a small owl. "This is it, Dani," Lily said. Eros popped out of nowhere.

"Girls, girls, calm down," Eros said. "You are the only ones who could see me. Is everything ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lily replied, showing the small owl (an owl as big as Pigwidgeon) to Eros.

"What are you waiting for? Let it go!" Eros ordered. Lily released the owl and it flew to the person sitting at a small table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melissa sputtered to her butterbeer when she saw Matthew, all dressed in black except for the red scarf, hold the owl. "Matt, you better keep that letter now before Helena arrives."

"She's still in the common room, doing stuff to her hair. What can keep it longer?" Matthew replied, letting the owl go and opening the envelope.

Melissa blinked and looked at the table, wondering what letter was in there.

_Silence is a word. However, silence is not that good. It was as if silence is a shield, getting fragile each hit.  
I never knew that this thing could happen. Before, you never caught my eye because I was always thinking that you are an ordinary person, besides the many things that caused you to go up the ladder and show yourself to the crowd. When I met you, I never showed too much importance on your existence. I mean, we're just there, standing on the crowd. However, I had experienced leaving my lost love and I saw you standing there, your face were the only one distinct among the busy crowd.  
Being with you is really weird. The first persons that I loved were reluctant because they knew what I felt for them. Now, I have decided to hide it from everybody. To my parents, my friends, and of course, to you. It was a big step that I was able to enter your intimate circle of friends and be close to you without you flinching at the sight of me.  
Notice that I always take notice to most of your actions. Well, that's because I notice you and I look at you always. Frequently, I tell people that you act stupidly, but that stupidity is the reason why I loved you most. You're funny and even in the most distressed times of my life, you were the only one who was able to please me. You may not notice it but people who knew me thought that I'll be angry at you because of certain things like jokes or pranks but I do not become angry at you. Why? It's because I cannot bear it.  
When you held out your hand to me, I developed a feeling that is forbidden in my part. I know that she is my friend and I know that you like her and she likes you back. There was no point waiting and anticipating that one day, you'll be with me. It was just a dream that is too hard to be true.  
I tried to hide my feelings from you, even though I was smiling every single time that the two of you were together, showing your affections, I am always hurt. I don't know if you could see it, but there is warmth in your eyes I cannot understand when you look at me. Pity? Maybe, but I don't know.  
Don't you really notice anything? Everytime you hold her hands, I feel as if a heartstring of mine is gonna break. But as you hold mine, I feel a strange joy but I never show it. Still, I live myself in silence.  
I am not giving this message to you to have you. I am only pouring my thoughts. Maybe the next time, I'll never see you. The thought of you leaving hurts me so much yet I still know that someday, we'll still meet each other. Your voice, and you, all of you, will always stay in my heart forever. I know that there is still more to life, but meeting you is the most unforgettable experience I have ever had.  
_

At this, Matthew was forced to look at Melissa, who was still looking at the floor. "Matt, what is it?" she asked, finally looking at his eyes.

Matthew passed the letter to Melissa, his eyes still looking at her. Melissa widened her eyes, covered her mouth with her hand while tears started to fall down her eyes. "You were the one…" Matthew started.

Melissa shook her head. "No! it was not me! I swear, Matt, I swear!" With that, she stood up her seat, revealing her black clothing with red lining.

Matthew followed her, as well as Danicia, Lily, and Eros. "Melissa, wait! Why did you do this?"

"I am not doing anything, Matt," Melissa replied, trying to let go of the grip but he was holding her tightly. "Please let me go!"

"Why did you never tell me?" Matthew asked.

"You are with Helena. What do you expect? Me butting in your relationship?" Melissa asked bitterly. "Matt, you don't know how…" She was silenced when Matthew kissed her. At that moment, Eros found a hovering crystal over head. He grabbed it and conjured an arrow with it. He hit the couple, the arrow getting through their chests.

They released their kiss and Melissa looked at Matthew. "What does that mean?"

"Am I your guardian?"

Melissa nodded, smiling a little. However, Helena was standing there, in front of the two of them.

"This is trouble," Danicia said, covering her eyes.

Helena approached Melissa and slapped her hard. "I will never let this happen," she warned the two of them before going to the Great Hall, looking as though she was drunk.

_**a/n:** ok, things are heating up. But if you really are interested in the Lily/James pairing, you still have to watch out for there is ONE more pairing that Lily should arrange on…_

_BTW, happy birthday to me! So please do give me one review._


	14. Masked Likeness

_**a/n:** Thanks to my reviewers for chapter 13…_

_**Sparkling silver Stars** –I would like to say thank you for those comments about my writing. But to be correct, I am not a Japanese, if that's your point. But I think we're country neighbors. Let's just say I'm a Malay. And the letter…? You'll find out that I have a personal copy of that letter in my special box._

_**Hazel Green Eyes** – well, thank you too, it's also a good point to have someone suggest a name for a character… I'm out of them._

_**Magic is upon 13** – thanks for the greeting!_

CHAPTER 14: MASKED LIKENESS

"You know, it bugs me. Why do you like to be in here with me?" Kristanna asked as they walked to a garden outside the Great Hall, filled with small fairy lights.

"Because I know that if you know me, you will immediately leave," Sirius said, removing his mask.

"Sirius?" Kristanna started, looking at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Simple, Kristanna. I just want to explain," Sirius said, holding her hand.

Kristanna looked at Sirius with an eyebrow raised. "What do you need to explain? You're engaged."

"But I do not like it," Sirius replied. "Kris, I am serious. Since the first time I saw you, I know that it was you. But you don't notice me. That is the reason why I got with other girls, hoping that you will get jealous."

"I'm not as shallow as you think, Sirius," Kristanna replied coldly. "And please, that poetic speech can be heard everywhere!"

"Auriga's different. I could run away from our home just to be with you," Sirius continued. "My mother just wants the blood running through."

"Is that it?" Kristanna asked, turning away. "I have to find Lily, please excuse me."

"Wait!" Sirius said, pulling her. "Don't you understand, Kristanna?"

"I believe everything you have said, Sirius," Kristanna replied. "I'm a stupid girl to believe it, I really am."

"What do I have to do?" Sirius asked, understanding her point.

"Tell Auriga that you are breaking the vow you and her parents made, Sirius. If that happens…" Kristanna touched Sirius cheek, "I'll go back to you."

Kristanna left Sirius standing near the fountain, surrounded by fairy lights. "Kris?" he called out.

"What?" she asked, turning back.

"You look like a nymph tonight," he said with a smile.

"Yeah? That's my costume," Kristanna said, though it was obvious that she was blushing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Helena!" Matthew said, running towards her. "Wait, I can explain!" Melissa tailed behind him, running inside the hall.

"Helena, wait!" Melissa said, running in front of Helena.

Helena stared at her darkly. "Melissa, is this the point of everything before? You were the one who has been sending letters to Matt, weren't you?"

Melissa bowed her head. "Helena, those letters were mine but they did not mean to…"

"Yes, the letters were meant to seduce Matthew Gran Parker," Helena said, smiling. "I thought you were my friend…"

Melissa had enough. She slapped Helena heavily. "I did not seduce Matthew," she hissed angrily.

"Well, big news," Helena said. She walked away, leaving other people staring at them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They are really going to have a hard time," Lily told Danicia.

"Maybe, Lils," Danicia said sadly. "It's true, true love hurts someone else."

"Do we have to do something about Helena Franco?"

"Maybe we can't. We cannot even approach her because of that," Danicia said, scratching her head.

"Where's Kristanna?" Lily asked, looking around.

"The nymph? She's out," Danicia said. "Some man in blue grabbed her."

"Danicia, I think you have to comfort your sister," Lily said, looking at the large chandelier. "I have to meet Raven."

Lily went under the large chandelier and looked around. "Where's Raven?" she muttered under her breath.

She felt someone touch the feathery part of her mask. "I think you have one feather missing," the voice said, placing the feather back with his wand.

"Raven?" she asked, looking at the man wearing all black, with a mask (that was only the white thing) on his face. She smiled. "You're really making up on being 'Raven,' are you?"

Raven (or James, as we all know) looked down at his attire and laughed lightly. "Plain instinct," he said.

"Well, you look dashing," Lily remarked.

"Thank you, mademoiselle. You look wonderful," Raven replied.

Lily straightened her clothes. "Oh, really," she said. She also looked at her clothes and when she looked up, she gasped when she found Raven's face inches from hers. "Hey," she said, blushing (though it was hidden by her feathery mask).

"You know, I think I saw those beautiful green eyes," Raven said in wonder, still looking. Lily smiled as he pushed Raven away gently. "Is that the reason why you called yourself 'Green Apple?'"

"How about you?" Lily asked. "Where did you get 'Raven?'"

"People in our place always say that I have a raven's hair," he answered, touching his hair.

They started to walk around the school gardens, chatting with each other. Finally, after an hour of laughing and talking, Lily held Raven's hands. "What is it, Green Apple?" Raven asked.

"I just want to say thank you," Lily said. "You are the special person who answered my desperate call. You know, even though I don't know you…" Lily looked away, blushing, "… I really… I really like you."

Raven smiled. "Green Apple, same goes here. I am very happy that I have made you happy."

"So I guess, there's no turning back now when we discover each other, right?" Lily said, looking sad. "I will not regret the day I met you."

"Same here," Raven replied. They held one side of their masks to remove them.

"What is that?" Lily shouted when she heard a shout.

_**a/n:** Oh! What is that shout? What is that shout? I should not be that OA but oh well, that is a fangirl's way. Please review. Your inspiring comments make me write more and more each day… (And I just hope I get salary out of this)_


	15. Oh, Lady in Green!

_**a/n:** since this is my story, I decided to create my own Mt. Olympus lifestyle. Anyway, I'm still basing it on the original but to be able to be on with the flow, I decided to insert some "inventions" like the matchmaking process chuvaness. Okay? _

_Thanks to my reviewers: **Hazel Green Eyes, Moony07, Blue Fox, Midnight Sun, and Life at Random**. Merci, merci!_

CHAPTER 15: OH, LADY IN GREEN!

"What is happening?" Lily shouted in urgency. Suddenly, the thousand fairy lights sitting on the bushes started to fly around the garden in mayhem. James pulled Lily to the side to protect her from the blazing party. Then, they saw numerous students sporting blazing hairs.

"Duck!" James shouted, pushing Lily down the ground and covering her with his body. Then, they saw a familiar supernatural figure.

A first year came squealing and ducking the ball of fire. "It's St. Elmo's Fire!" she shouted, kneeling in front of Lily. "Miss Spencer asked me to get you as soon as possible!" she said.

Lily looked at James momentarily before standing up and running. "When can I see you again?" James shouted.

"Back at Hogsmeade, near the Shrieking Shack," Lily panted before pulling the girl and running inside.

Lily saw Kristanna waiting for her, looking exhausted. Kristanna pointed her wand to Lily's dress and it turned to a plain green one, without the feathery designs. Lily removed her mask and left it on the floor.

"Miss Evans, assist the prefects to bring the lower years back to their dormitories," McGonagall ordered.

Lily nodded as she instructed the other prefects to lead their classmates back to their own dormitories. Lupin arrived.

"Lily, what's wrong now?" he asked.

"No time to explain. Some crazy guy released a St. Elmo's Fire and we need to stop it quick!" she said.

Lily tried to immobilize the fire ball but it just started to bounce back and forth. After minutes, the other prefects returned and they started to blast the fireball. Suddenly Lily's bracelet heated up.

Lily found herself transported to a small corridor. Instead of Eros, she found the most beautiful woman in the world. "What are you doing here?' she asked.

"This is a quite serious case, Lily. I never meddle with my son's problems but now, that goddess certainly destroyed my favorite pastime!" Aphrodite raged. Surely, she was talking about the romantic atmosphere in the ball. "This is my day and this is so stupid!"  
"What do I have to do?"

"Magic made by a god can only be fought by a god," Aphrodite said. "Eros told you that, right?"

"You mean, even Dumbledore cannot…" Lily started.

"Of course, he cannot," Aphrodite said with an insulted voice. "But I have the most effective idea." She handed Lily a wand, though it was different because it has red gems on the top.

"That is the wand the handles all my magic. Now, I trust you to defeat Erida's magic with that one.

"What if I'm seen?"

"That is not the point. This wand only gives you the power to use the god's magic. You don't need to show it," Aphrodite said. Without another word, she disappeared.

Lily ran back to the scene, seeing that her companions were starting to give up. She felt the wand heat up so she automatically raised her hand. She was shocked when she saw that the wand appeared suddenly on her hand. It was like someone controlled her when she said, _"Naeu Dian!" _

Everyone ducked when there was an explosion. The smoke disappeared and James (yeah, he was included in the group trying to stop the fireball) was the first one and the only one who saw that Lily was actually holding a weird-looking wand with rubies at the end. It was emitting pink and white sparks.

Lily looked at the wand. It suddenly disappeared and became a smoke that entered her bracelet.

"What was that?" everyone asked (kinda simultaneously).

Suddenly, a woman in black appeared, holding the reins of her black horse. "Erida!" Danicia shouted.

Lily looked at Danicia and said, "So, this is Erida."

"I see, you are given the power of Aphrodite," she said sarcastically.

"How evil can she get?" Lily muttered to herself. It was like she was using that kind of magic since she was young. The wand reappeared again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, up in Mt. Olympus…

Aphrodite was sitting in a huge beautifully lighted dome that looked like an office. "Hogwarts Area, report," she said.

A large, island-like, floating thing emerged out of nowhere and got nearer, in front of Aphrodite's own floating thing. She stood up.

"Dear goddess, there is a casualty in Hogwarts Area. Erida was pestering them," replied by an officer with tiny wings on the back, holding a harp-like thing the way one uses a computer.

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. "No changes or reinforcements yet?" she asked. "Show me the casualty plan." She sat down again, her hand under her chin.  
The floating office backed and in the large space, a beam of light shot up, forming a DNA-like structure. After then, they were showed a blueprint-like image with a red mark in the center. There was a blue light in the side.

"Constantly, goddess, a weird source of energy is trying to fight off Erida's power," another assistant said. We are trying to detect the source but it seems to be coming from your own."

"Seems to be," Aphrodite said, closing her eyes and smiling. After a few moments, she finally decided. "Connect me to the source of power," she said.

"What?"

"I said, connect me to the source of power," Aphrodite repeated.

Without any more hesitation, the assistants started to type in a very fast motion, until the image on the beam of light disappeared. The goddess floated to the center of the beam of light and raised her hands.

One of the assistants motioned to a central control and was ready to put her hand over it. She looked at the goddess, who nodded, her hands in a formation.

"Power, connect," the assistant said, finally pushing the button. From that position, Aphrodite clapped her hands together and a long pole emerged, bearing an exact replica of the wand she gave Lily.

"Naia Ai, connect me to Lily," she said, referring to the wand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erida conjured some black smoke and threw it to Lily. Lily, in return, pointed the wand to the smoke. It exploded.

"Lovely. Aphrodite's magic never lost its beauty," Erida said. She frowned after that.

James cannot take the peculiarity of the situation that he decided to scratch his head. He managed to absorb the word "Aphrodite." True to the witch on the horse, Lily really looked like a goddess possessing charm and power (add the wand).

After an exchange of weird spells that randomly came out of Lily's mouth, Erida fell from her horse. The wand Lily was holding turned to a dagger embroidered with rubies. She threw the dagger to Erida. However, the dagger turned to a figure of pink glitters that went around Erida, encircling her and making her disappear.

Lily calmed herself down after the event. Danicia, who was ducking behind a table, stood up and tapped Lily's shoulder, making her jump.

"What about them?" she asked, pointing at the staff and the other prefects staring at Lily, still surrounded by the goddess' golden glow. "And them?' she asked in scarier tone, pointing at the other fearsome creatures Erida brought in the party.

"Oh no! Miss Evans is not human!" one of them shouted, then fainted.

"Lackwit," Danicia muttered. "What now, Lily?"

Before she could answer, a sigil appeared on the floor, its middle is the spot where Lily was standing. "What is this?" she asked in wonder.

Suddenly, Danicia was covered in a bubble and brought away from the circle. Everyone standing in the vicinity of the circle was carried out by bubbles. The ones standing in bewilderment were shielded.

The wand stood up on its own and a beam of light went out of it, instantly smothering all frightening creations Erida brought with her in the party.

Dumbledore sat up after that. "Miss Evans, what happened?" he asked softly, straightening his long beard.

Danicia, floating back to the floor (the sigil is gone), looked at Lily for any alibis. The wand behind them, still standing on its own, suddenly emitted waves.

"What happened?" Dumbledore said, as though obliviated. The others shrugged. Dumbledore sighed. "I think something weird happened." He waved his hand and everything went back to order. "Prefects and Heads, please assist the students in returning them to their rooms, please. The staff needs to fix this mess."

Everyone started to walk out of the hall, buzzing due to the early end of the party because of the "untold" commotion. Lily led the other first years to their dormitories, a small smile on her face.

"What do we call that?" Danicia asked slyly. "Hitting two birds in one stone?"

"What are you talking about, Dani?" Lily replied innocently, but smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, rumors started to spread that a goddess in green descended down from heaven and saved them from the St. Elmo's Fire. It was mushy, and other people started to add details that a dark underground creature was the culprit, and other magical thingies.

"Lily, I think the only thing that was right was the goddess in green," Danicia teased.

"Shut up, Dani," Lily said in a whispering voice.

"What are you whispering about?" Kristanna asked dully, though she had the glow that disappeared months before.

"It's nothing," Lily said. "Anyway, why are you having this bright glow once again?"  
Kristanna smiled. "Sirius, he's going to break up with that Centauri girl," she said excitedly.

"Oh, really?" Lily said, her eyes widening. "I didn't know that a night of mischief gave in to a revelation," she said sarcastically.

"Lily, you're ruining the day," Danicia said. "Aside from that, at least Kristanna's happy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean?" Helena asked the person that approached her.

"Do you want to have Matthew back or not?" the person replied.

"But, are you crazy? I'm going to be expelled because of that!"

"Don't worry, dear Helena, we have a powerful aid behind us. Just join us, please," she pleaded.

"If that is the only way to get Matthew from that traitor, I'll do it," Helena said, a hint of anger in her voice.

_**a/n:** Something's really fishy about Erida's spy and Helena. And what might that be? I will certainly appreciate it if you review! _


	16. The Stench of

_First of all, sorry for the delay. It's just, I'm really lazy to proofread this chapter before publishing and the time frame is off. Next, thanks for the reviews!!_

_**Bookworm2butterfly, brazilian princess, I see dead people 999, magic is upon, midnight sun, and sparkling silver stars**_

_Enjoy this chapter!_

CHAPTER 16: THE STENCH OF…

"Prongs, can you cut off that dream state for a moment?" Sirius asked impatiently. "We're planning on our full moon escapade at this time, and not that Green Apple of yours!"

James looked at Sirius, dazed. The other marauders held their breath, nervous about that. It was not usual for James to look like that.

"What?" Sirius suddenly asked when James grabbed his sweatshirt. He gulped, looking once again at the weird-looking James.

"I'm hungry!" he roared, almost pulling Sirius down.

"Is that it?" Lupin asked, helping Sirius up. "It's your fault, James. You're thinking of your penpal too much."

"I just can't stop thinking of her, Remus," James said, pouting like a baby.

"Now, you've seen her directly, do you have any idea who she is?" Sirius asked. "I mean, come on, you knew almost everyone around here! You're the student buddy!"

"Except for the Slytherins," Peter meekly reminded, passing to James a plate of Pumpkin Pasties.

"Does that mean…?" Lupin started.

"This cannot be!" Sirius said, pretending to faint. Dear Prongs, in love with a Sly…"

"Shut up, Padfoot," James replied. "She cannot be a Slytherin because she knows Spencer."

"Kristanna?" Sirius asked. "Well, she's on a feud against Slytherins…"

"So, it's possible that she's from the other houses aside that dungeon-dwellers," James said, a light on his eyes. "And more possibly, she's in the same year as us and in Gryffindor!"

"Okay, so that narrows the candidates down," Lupin replied. He started to tick off the names of their Gryffindor batchmate girls.

"… That one should be trusted by McGonagall because she sent a student just to call for her," Peter reminded, eating some of the food himself.

"So, that narrows the list down to Kristanna," Sirius turned to an overacting stare, "And Evans."

"So, it's impossible for Kristanna to be that person because that girl was being asked to go to Kristanna," Lupin said, thinking deeply.

"Marauder people," James said, silencing the two, "It's impossible, really, for Green Apple to be Evans!" he said with a smile. "She cannot be. Green Apple is sweet, kind, and… sweet, but that Evans is a talking monster! She's got this really big mouth used for terminating people! Like a vacuum, she drains people's energy!"

"Oh, how did you know something like that?" Lupin asked slyly.

"Well, how can you be so sure?" Sirius asked. That removed the supposed triumph in James' part. "Anyone can be different in a letter."

"I agree," Lupin said, raising a hand. "Maybe that's another girl, not Lily. She's too busy doing things so she won't have time writing to others, right?"

James gave out a sigh of relief.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Urk! What was that smell?" Lily complained loudly as they made their way through the dungeons and back up to the glittery marble hall.

"I can't smell anything, Lils," Danicia said in a puzzled way. "Maybe that was the Slytherin essence," she joked.

"Not funny, Dani," Lily said, covering her nose. "It was really disgusting, that blackish smoke and everything!"

They arrived inside their common room and Lily gasped, making the person carrying that taller-than-human pile of books in the _normal_ way tumble down. It was Lira.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, helping her up. She, however, immediately covered her nose because of the sudden waft of horrible smell.

"What's the matter, Miss Evans?" Lira asked in a pained voice.

"This… this is nothing. Let me help you," she said, trying to carry on moving with the horrible smell.

Lira left and as the two made their way up to the dormitories, Danicia asked her. "What is the matter with Aguerre that you're covering your nose? You look like you're gonna throw up!"

"She smells like the things I smelled down there in the dungeons. There was even black smoke around her. Didn't you see?"

"I bet she did not," a voice interrupted as they heard the dormitory room door close.

"What did you say?" Lily asked Eros once again. Eros appeared in front of her and Danicia.

"Forget about that. It seems like you have to move on to your next pair-up," Eros said, scratching his head. "You know, it's James Potter, my dear."

"This will be the greatest nightmare!" Lily said, turning around the room. She happened to hit her bed post where she found a blue ribbon. "Wait…" she managed to say when she took the ribbon. "What is this doing here?" she asked quizzically. "Dani, is this yours?"

"Yuck! You expect me to wear a ribbon? And a blue one?" Danicia asked in an annoyed manner.

Lily raised her eyebrow. "I feel something in this ribbon. Something fishy."

Eros frowned. Then he remembered…

FLASHBACK

_"About people who are able to touch a god's power," Eros started._

_Athena stopped on her tracks and said, "I asked the Fates about this. People who are able to touch a god's power are not just a coincidence. In short, she is a fated Homo sapiens. Do remember that there's no such thing as coincidence."_

_"What about her?" Eros asked. "She is the girl Aphrodite gave…"_

_Athena nodded. "The Fates told me, thousands of years ago, that a girl would handle a god's magic due to uncontrollable circumstances. She could feel, she could hear, she could even sometimes see. But that will not be always implacable. There are cases…"_

END FLASHBACK

"Lily, can I see that ribbon?" Eros asked. He took the ribbon and examined it. Weird smoke came out of it.

"Why was it smoking?" Lily asked.

Danicia raised an eyebrow. "Smoking? I can't see anything."

"I knew it," Eros said, frowning. "The spy saw the pairing. She told Erida about this!"

"Is that the meaning of the smoke?"

Danicia looked at Lily, then at Eros, then at Lily again. "I can't understand you people."

"Danicia, try to hold Lily's hand," Eros ordered.

Danicia followed and at once she gasped at what she saw. "What the…?"  
"See the black smoke?" Eros asked. "That is the trace of Erida's spy. I don't know, but I've got a strange feeling that this spy got a copy of the pairing I gave you once."

Danicia was about to throw up so she just let go of Lily's hand to ease the pain. "But, what does that mean?" she asked.

"Nobody could do a pairing without the original copy," Eros said. "But what is the point of copying the pairing, anyway?"

"Before any of this pairing stuff, I want to know why I could see those things," Lily said with urgency.

"You could feel, you could hear, and you could sometimes see," Eros said dramatically. "That is the gift given by the god to the person who was able to hold their power."

"Sometimes I hate to be someone like that," Lily said. "Now, things are appearing suddenly before me! People will think I'm dead crazy!"

Eros sighed. "Oh, I'm really sorry, Lily, but that is the Fates job," he said. "So, any ideas on how to pair-up James Potter and the Lyre?"

"Lyre?" Danicia asked.

"It's Lira Aguerre," Lily said. "They were the ones I am about to pair-up."

"_We _were about to pair-up," Danicia corrected her. "Honestly, Lily, you think you're working alone? Eros gave me the permission to join you. Besides…"

"…Two heads are better than one!" Eros finished the sentence happily. "Hey, Danicia, how was your sister?"

Danicia sighed. "Oh, Eros, this is getting bad. Helena started to ignore Melissa and my sister started to ignore Matthew."

"And Matthew, on the other hand, started to fail his studies, am I right?" Eros confirmed. "Love, love, the number one mind failure. Maybe that is the reason why Athena is always angry at my mother."

"I pity Matthew," Lily said. "I'll make sure that something like that won't happen to me," she prayed.

Eros looked offended. "I just hope so," he sighed. "There's still inevitability lying around."

"But I'm really curious why…" Lily started. She then realized that Eros was gone. _"Why is there smoke around Lira? Is this something really bad?" _she thought, looking at the window.

_**a/n:** so, does Lira have this body odor thing? Well, use your head to figure it out. Have a cookie…_

_Have a cookie so please review. Flames are welcome but I should redefine flames as systematic and constructive criticism with a mixture of nonsense insult. But I'm really looking forward inspirational reviews!_


	17. Potion Lessons from the Love Master

CHAPTER 17: POTION LESSONS FROM THE LOVE MASTER

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Kristanna shouted at Sirius, making the birds perched on a nearby tree fly in fright.

Sirius scratched his head. "Kristanna, please understand…"

Kristanna clenched her hands into fists and said, "I thought we had a compromise."

"We have one, Kristanna!"

Kristanna narrowed her eyes and looked at Sirius. "Yes, but a compromise is not complete without…" she took her wand out of her pocket, "…An Unbreakable Vow!"

"Unbreakable Vow?" Sirius said in frightful manner. "Kris… are you quite serious about that thing?"

Kristanna flashed a smirk on his way, her eyes flashing dangerously. "When was the last time I was not serious?"

"Earlier this day?" Sirius replied. "Kris, look. I promised you that I will tell Auriga about this."

"You should not even care about her because she is not your girlfriend!" Kristanna shouted at him.

"Alright! Alright!" Sirius finally shouted back, rubbing his ears. "Just don't shout that much."

Kristanna sighed. "Good," she said in satisfaction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, I agreed working with you but are you sure I won't be in hot water?" Helena asked.

"Just do it, Helena," the figure in the shadows replied. "This little trick will make Matthew go back to you."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked in suspicion.

The figure in the shadows chuckled. "We have someone powerful behind us. I'm sure there's no flaw in this plan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eros," Lily asked one time, looking at her hovering friend… or fiend. "Can I ask you a question?" She had this large _Moste Potente Potions_ book on her lap, dusty and moldy.

"Yes, dear?" Eros replied, sitting beside her.

"I want to know, is there any connection between you, a god of love, and any kind of love potion?"

Eros looked at the bookmarked page of the book. It was all about love potions. "You're not planning to create one, are you?"

"I'm not," Lily replied. "Besides, I know now that there really is someone for me, right?"

"Of course," Eros told her, patting her head. "But if you're really curious, I will tell you something about them. One of the ingredients of all of the love potions written in any book – and only for the love potions written in a book – has this ingredient they call _Aphros_. That is sea foam. That is where my mother came from."

"So?" Lily asked curiously.

"It has her lovable essence. The one that makes those mortals head-over-heels in love with her," Eros finished. "But as you can see, there is that 'most powerful love potion' we call – you call – Amortentia," he started.

"Yes," Lily replied.

"Is there an ingredient there named _Airi_?" Eros asked.

After scanning the ingredients, Lily found it. "According here, the potion Amortentia will become an ordinary love potion if Airi is not placed on the cauldron when you already smell the things you desire to smell."

"Airi is a rare stone found only on the shores of Mediterranean Sea," Eros explained. "No one knows the truth about that stone because it only looks like an ordinary amber, but colored gray. Those stones were the scattered beads from my mother's belt when Hera borrowed it before. You know about that belt, right?"

"Of course," Lily replied. "But what do you mean by 'only love potions written on a book'?"

"There is one love potion that does not need Aphros or an Airi," Eros said in a dark tone. "It is not listed in any potion book but it can be seen in one dangerous Dark Arts book."

"Why?"

"It has the same effects but on a greater risk and a greater damage to the heart and mind of the drinker. He would be like a puppet to the one who administered the potion."

"What is it?" Lily asked.

Eros' face retorted. "The Dianca."

"Dianca?" Lily repeated the word in a puzzled sort of way.

"It does not contain an Aphros nor an Airi but it contains water from the underworld's rivers. It needs two drops from Styx – the river of unbreakable promises and a drop from Lethe – the river of forgetfulness. A drop of Lethe is so powerful that it could clear a part of your brain. Its effects can be permanent. Restoration can be possible only if there is a strong will from the person to get back his own memory. That makes the drinker a puppet – the removal of his memories."

"But what administers the feelings of love?" Lily asked.

"Lily, are you familiar with the four Nymphs of Wishes?" Eros asked.

"No," Lily replied quickly, ashamed that she knew more of the supposed "real" life than paying attention to myths that are really true in the Wizarding world.

"The first one is The Lady of Fire, Prio, who grants the wish of revenge. Avila, the Lady of the Breeze, gives the gift of fate and justice. Dalin gives the gift of life and Argua gives the gift of love," Eros explained. "We respect the wishes Argua grants but since there are only a few who manages to give their wishes to her, it's still not that effective."

"What does she do with the potion?" Lily asked.

"Like any butterfly, her wings produce this powder that causes blindness to anyone who accumulates the material in their eyes. That was the thing."

"Isn't that hard?"

"That was the reason why it was included in the Dark Arts. The only way to get that ingredient is to kidnap Argua and forcefully take her wings away from her. Even though you just need the powder that falls off from her wings when she flaps it, meaning she conveys powerful emotions, she becomes protective of that essence when she knows that there is someone who wants to use it."

"Did anyone attempt that…?"

"That horrible thing?" Eros looked at Lily once again. "Yes. The Dark Lord's mother, Merope."

"You mean…?" Lily started.

"She violently stripped off Argua's butterfly wings, leaving her in misery inside a cage when the other nymphs found her, near to death."

"What would happen if she dies?" Lily asked.

"The four nymphs serve as balances to the art that they control in this world and in your world only. If Dalin dies, there will be no life. If Prio dies, there would be no control for revenge and it will destroy the world. If Avila would be gone, there would be no justice and fate would be unfair to any human being."

"So if Argua was gone, there would be no love!" Lily shouted.

"You're right, Lily," Eros replied. "But it's also hard to get water from the underworld that you need an insider to get it. Who's her insider, I don't know. But she listed the procedure of the potion and because it's dark magic, we could not erase it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're going to do it here, Helena," her newfound friend said. She was pointing at the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"And how are we going to manage it?" the girl asked testily, folding her arms.

The accomplice smirked. "With this," she said, showing two vials, one containing elegantly black liquid, and one with a dark blue liquid. "And we also have a copy of how to make the potion." She took a piece of parchment. "And everything's ready!" she said with another sly smile, pointing at the already smoky cauldron and etc.

"Then, let's start."

"Okay then. Grind the Siren Stone in a marble slab and add a drop of…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aphrodite was sitting on her usual throne in her office. Among the hundreds of assistants and officers, she saw a fairly short employee carrying a golden box. Well, we should all know what that is.

"Jaide, come here," she called out to the girl. She was then transported by smaller floating things to the mini-island of the goddess.

"Yes, dear goddess?" she said in a small voice.

"Leave the box here and bring the Hogwarts catalog," she ordered. She made movements as though opening the box without really holding it and out sprang two fish bowls with crystals. So, it's not really paper!

"Rowanna," she called to the one at her far right, "transfer the shuffling options to Hogwarts area," she said, sitting down and crossing her legs.

"Yes, ma'am," she replied as she started to manipulate the beads on the harp-like keyboard they had. The background changed as the other officers disappeared in the perimeter. It was as if Aphrodite was in a different dimension filled with smooth and bright aurora lights.

A voice over started to speak. "… Shuffling destination, England. Hogwarts area… to start on further instructions."

The two golden bowls floated, their crystals following the light of the dimension. _"Hearts of humans, destined to fall in love, find truth and find your devotion. To be together in passion and compassion. To stay and to endure the pain together, to create a crystal that will shine forever," _she chanted in a song-like voice unlike her normal tone.

"Criteria testing… data computing… consulting the Fates… checking pending wish requests…" the voice over started to say. After an hour of choosing (the crystals jumping and rolling inside the bowls), two crystals jumped out of the bowl and hovered in front of the goddess. She returned to the present dimension and Jaide was carrying a scroll.

With a snap, the two crystals settled themselves on the scroll and became glowing ink. "What a stressful job," she said, sitting down lazily. "Call Iris and give her that scroll. She'll know what to do," she said before disappearing to get to her beauty sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Christopher Summerwind and Jeanne Shou?" Lily asked in confirmation, rolling the glowing parchment once again. "I don't know but you seem to have fun giving me people whom I don't know. And I thought I'm going to pair-up Potter and Lira?"

"Well, that's your job, my dear," Eros replied. "Okay, this is their information. Jeanne does not really know Christopher except last year, when their classes fused together. You know, Christopher had a girlfriend named Jolin Dave," he further said. "He also had Chloris Rivers, Justine Provenrite, Anne Ceguerra, Laine…"

"Wait, is he a playboy?"

"He's not. He just got this big butt that attracts those ladies. And he's also good-looking; in any aspect you define the word. And he's smart as well, but I don't know who's smarter between Matthew and him. Based on the records, Jeanne before even liked Matthew, way back in first year."

Lily nodded in understanding. "So, is it easy to pair them up?"

"Kinda," the god replied, scratching his chin. "Lily, they're ultimately close! Know that? Maybe we could eventually pair them in a day. And to tell you the truth, I'm really into this pairing because people around them want to pair them up."

"Really? Then I can rest," Lily said with a sigh.

"But the Fates had decided, Lily," Eros said in a dark tone. "You are going to pair them up in the Easter Holidays."

"Why do we have to wait?" Lily asked.

"Are you stubborn or what?" Eros said, scratching his head. "The Fates have decided. It's Easter Holidays!"

"How am I…?" Lily started but she found out that Eros had disappeared. "Hey, Eros, don't just leave me here!" she shrieked.

_**a/n:** Well, that's my update for this month… I'm happy to tell you that this fic has reserved chapters!! So please wait… _


	18. Searching Under the Moon

_**a/n:** I'm sorry for the very slow update these days. Anyway, I'm just trying to update now because I still have time. It's our finals and I have to make grade somersaults. Since you are very welcome to this story, I'll be using this one as a plot for our indie film project. _

_I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_

CHAPTER 18: SEARCHING UNDER THE MOON

"Isn't this just a filler adventure?" Danicia asked Lily as she told her about the new couple's details. "I mean, isn't there always a delay when you are already pairing-up James Potter?"

"Shush, you're just thinking too much, Dani," Lily replied, dipping her quill in the ink bottle. "Speaking of thinking too much, I am thinking about your sister. I mean, it's part of the job to keep a couple together, right?"

"Well, now you're the one who is thinking too much," her friend replied. "But anyway, can I borrow your astronomy chart? I need to get these computations fixed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aren't there any misfortunes around? I'm bored!" Aphrodite whined, lying lazily on her small island throne. Suddenly, Apollo arrived, getting a glimpse of her heaven.

"Don't even start wishing for any misfortune," he warned her, using his forefinger to get into her head. "There was a commotion in the underworld and Charon was really hysterical."

Aphrodite rolled over. "So? Why is that skeleton-man hysterical? Is he tired of ferrying his boat? Does he need a motor-driven ship now?"

Apollo raised his eyebrow on the non-humorous joke. "Aphrodite, I don't know if this should concern you or what. The Ferryman knows the rivers. He knows if someone touched them. And it is forbidden to touch them."  
"Then?" Aphrodite asked again, now sitting upright.

"The water is touched Aphrodite. Touched with unclean hands. And collecting the loss water from the rivers concerns you," Apollo said.

"Why?"  
"Lackwit! I really hate talking to you," the wise god said. "Someone attempts to create a Dianca!"

That made Aphrodite wake up from her half stupor. "Dianca? Who would… what in the world would…? All areas report!" she shouted, her voice echoing around that there was a slight earthquake.

All officers started to work frantically, as though they were whipped to work. One area emerged in the middle, denoting trouble. A voice boomed around. "Detecting Styx energy area… Area found… now reporting…"

"Dear goddess, there is a casualty in Hogwarts area," one of them said.

"Show me the blueprint," Aphrodite ordered. As usual, a giant DNA-like structure appeared. It showed a dark, scary red light at the far right. "Someone attempts to make that cursed potion," she said as she slammed her fists on a small table before her.

She thought for a moment and said, "Detect the presence of Hogwarts accomplice."

"Now detecting…" a voice over boomed. After a while, a glittery, pink light appeared, giving off golden sparks.

"They're not too far away from each other," she mused and nodded. "Good. Now, detect presence of Argua in the vicinity."

"Now detecting… Found in the Forbidden Forest," the voice over replied, showing off a new bright green light."

"Apollo?" Aphrodite said, prompting the god who was already sitting on her throne.

"Yeah?"

"You can't be late at Delphi. I have to do this alone," she said seriously.

"Of course," he said. With a salute, he disappeared.

"Naia Ai," she said, the wand appearing on her hand. "Prepare for Hogwarts accomplice bonding," she said.

"As you wish," one of them said. She placed her hand on a lighted button. "Now connecting…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily's bracelet burned once again. "Hey, what is this?" she asked, looking at it with bewilderment. Because of that, she tripped on a stray ink bottle.

"Hello, Lily," a voice said. A hologram model of Aphrodite appeared before her.

"Oh, hello there," Lily replied, kneeling down so as to decrease the pressure on her foot. "What's up?"

"Lily, I need you to find something," Aphrodite said in her singsong voice.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

Aphrodite blew a small emerald to Lily's hand. "That should do. Once that emerald glows, you have to surround the perimeter with my magic, using one of the gems in your bracelet."

"Why?" Lily asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"That is to keep Argua in that place."

"Argua? Do you mean…?" Lily started as she covered her mouth in horror.

"Exactly, Lily. Someone likes to create the Dianca and the only missing ingredient, I bet, is the powdered wings of Argua, the Guardian of Love," Aphrodite ended dramatically.

"But where is she?"

"In the Forbidden Forest!" Aphordite replied.

"It's the Forbidden Forest!" Lily repeated. "FOR-BID-DEN!"

"I'm a goddess, Lily, remember that," Aphrodite said. Before Lily could say anything, she disappeared.

"What are you doing down there, Evans?" a voice asked. She looked up and she saw none other than James Potter!

"None of your business, Potter," she replied. She tried to stand up but she found out that her foot that hit the ink bottle was twisted. Because of that, she whimpered and slumped back to the ground.

"Is there something wrong, Evans?" James asked, his smug face now replaced with a worried one.

Lily held out a hand. "There's nothing wrong, Potter. If you could please shove off," she said. She tried to stand up once again. She used the wall as support but eventually, she gave in.

"Let me help you," James said, offering a hand. Reluctantly, Lily took the hand and she ended up being carried by James (wedding style) to the Hospital Wing.

"You owe me one date, Evans," James teased as he dashed to the Hospital Wing.

"This is so embarrassing," Lily commented, trying to cover her face in the process. They were passing some corridors with students pointing at the two of them. However, her attempt is useless.

"We're here, my dear lady," James mocked as he placed her on a chair. Madam Pomfrey responded three seconds after they arrived. "You know what you owe me," he said with a salute.

The moment he left, an owl started to knock on the window. Madam Pomfrey opened it. The owl directly flew towards Lily.

"It's from Raven," Lily muttered. She took the rolled-up parchment and read the note:

_Dear Green Apple,_

_I'm very happy that I had the chance to meet you at last. But my happiness will not be complete until I am able to see that beautiful face of yours._

_Please meet me again in the same place, the Hogsmeade weekend before Easter Holidays. I'll always be waiting, rain or shine._

_Raven_

"Well, that was an absolutely lovely note," Madam Pomfrey commented with a smile. "If you would please raise the foot that hurts on this stool…"

Lily followed her instructions as the nurse tapped her wand over the now swollen foot (what a big misfortune on an ink bottle).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, Prongs, you're getting all cheesy when you're writing to that penpal of yours," Sirius said, waving at the girls who started giggling at the sight of him.

"Then I'm cheesy, Padfoot. At least I get to have a normal, unbound life," James said. At the corner of his eye, he saw Auriga sprinting towards them. "Speaking of unbound…"

"Hello, James. Hello, dear," Auriga greeted. She is sporting a glittery clip on her hair today. "How do I look like?"

"Sarcastically glittery," Sirius said in a dull voice. James snorted in the attempt to hold back his laughter. "Anyway, I need to talk to you."

"Okay," the girl said in a childish sort of way.

Sirius led her to a quieter spot. "Auriga," he started. "I want to… I want to…"

Up in one of the towers, two individuals were spying on them. "Sirius is bonded with Kristanna," the one on the horse explained. "Once he says what he wanted to say, it would be stopped."

"What are you planning to do now, Erida?" her accomplice asked.

"Simple," Erida replied. "I am betting that the girl is not as dumb as she looks. Cunning in a secret way, I should say."

Back to the spot, Auriga stopped Sirius. "Please, Sirius. My… my brother died yesterday," she said, shedding crocodile tears. "I don't know what to do. You're the only one who can comfort me." She embraced Sirius, who seemed to be frustrated in the event.

"I'm sorry," Sirius replied, returning the hug. Auriga smirked behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have a new thing to do, Danicia," Lily said. "First, we have to pair up Jeanne Shou and Christopher Summerwind. Then we have to look for Argua."

"Shou and Summerwind? Aren't they the ones who rival the chorale painting up on the second floor?" Danicia asked. "They're a great pair. I could almost believe that their songs contain magic."

"I don't know the two of them but you do know about them. Are you really a super-friendly person or what?"

"Well, I'm just talking about what I feel about their songs," Danicia objected. "It does look like it has magic."

"It does!" a voice popped up somewhere. Next minute, Danicia realized Eros' head upside down, in front of her face.

"Aaaahhh!!!" Danicia shouted. "You scared me." Lily just laughed.

"You're talking about the next couple's music having magic, Eros," Lily said, kind of confused. "I can't understand."

"It's always a goddess conspiracy, Lily," Eros explained. "Every couple will have something that will link them eventually. Something that will show people how much they feel for each other. Take the next pair-up, for example."

"Okay, I think I'm absorbing it," Danicia said.

"Before I forget, did my mother inform you about that person? The one who attempts to make the Dianca?" Eros asked in hushed voice.

"Yes," Lily said. "But we have to warn Argua. She's in the Forbidden Forest," she reminded the god.

"I know," Eros said. "But I'll make sure that no one sees you."

"Isn't it hard to look for her?"  
"There is one technique so that it would be easy for you to see Argua and her wings," the god replied, sitting down on Lily's bed. "The light of the moon," he said with a dramatic effect.

"Light of the moon?" Lily repeated, confused.

"_When the Guardian's wings are dropped with the full moon's light, it glows in its most lovely scope. It blinds the eyes of the person who directly sees it, and puts that person to a slumber's yoke. Yet anyone who drinks the nectar of the lovely Guardian's wings to broth would be forever under the spell of sleep and infatuation…_" Eros recited with a dramatic effect.

"Does that mean we have to go search for Argua in a full moon?" Danicia asked scarily.

"If that's how you define it," Eros said. "Come on, people. You have a week before Easter holidays. And that week contains the full moon. You have a job to do on Easter. Now go up there and do your job!" Eros said in a military way.

"Yes, sir!" the two shouted back the military way too. "But why are we saluting?" Lily asked Eros when she almost placed her salute near her temple.

"Never mind," Eros said. He conjured a hologram astronomy chart in front of them. "You have four days to plan your little adventure before the brightest full moon this month. Is that okay?"

"Anything for the power of love," Lily replied in a way unlike her. Gosh! Maybe that's an effect of her temporary position!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lumos," James whispered to his wand before covering the four of them with his cloak.

"Wormtail, quit stepping on my foot!" Sirius said, muttering some other curses in the process.

"Guys, coordination here," Lupin said. "We have to reach the Shrieking Shack before the full moon gets out on the open."

"Okay," the other Marauders chorused. They started to walk like in a six-legged race until they reached the violently swinging tree.

"Your turn, Wormtail," James whispered the smallest. With a nod, Peter became a rat and he went through the branches of the angry (always angry, actually) willow.

When it became marble-hard, they started to walk inside. However, in the corner of James' eye, he saw a faint light coming from the castle, towards the forbidden forest. It suddenly disappeared after that. "Guys, looks like there are some casualties tonight," he muttered. He assisted them inside the slide and when he did not follow, he heard Sirius' voice echoing through the tunnel.

"Prongs, aren't you in?" he asked.

"I'll go check on something," he replied. He left the cloak on the opening and transformed to the beautiful stag as he was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eros, I don't know what you're up to but you're over-artistic," Lily commented. She was now wearing a green, nymph-like dress with odd ends. "What are you up to?"

"Influences," Eros said smartly. "Besides, we have to prove the 'Goddess in Green' theory if anyone saw you. My mother specifically made that dress for you. She loves girly stuff, to tell you that." Eros touched the cloth of the dress. "Besides, it will conceal your face. Even though someone you know sees you face-to-face, he would not really see your face."

"Do you think she should really go alone?" Danicia asked.

"Well, I think she really does. But for a 'call a friend' option, you'll be there, don't worry," Eros replied.

"So, are we going?"

"Wait…" a voice interrupted. The bracelet burned and Aphrodite appeared once again. "Lily, I have to give you a warning," the goddess said. "Once the moonlight hits the wings of Argua, it could have the power to charm you under her spell. And once that happens, we cannot do anything for you."

"I understand," Lily replied.

"I think this is unnecessary but I would also like to tell you that she could put in deep sleep any man who hears her voice, like a siren. She is a Guardian of Water after all."

"Okay," Lily replied.

"To you, Danicia, I'll leave an aurora path." A small ball appeared on her hand. "You can only use it once. That will lead you to Lily once she gets into trouble. You'll know when that time comes."

"Let's go, Lily," Eros said, beckoning her.

"And wait, the _Naia Ai_," Aphrodite said, giving back the rubies to Lily. "Good luck."

The two of them set off to the Hogwarts grounds, flying down from the window of the tower to the grounds.

_"Tala," _Lily whispered the rubies and it lighted up, guiding their way. They were able to trek thirty steps when Eros suddenly stopped her, vanishing the light with a touch of his hand.

"It's so dark, Eros!" Lily pleaded.

"Don't be stupid! I feel a presence around here. A human presence!" Eros hissed back.

"What are we going to do?" Lily asked.

"Run blindly!" Eros whispered. Lily ran to the forest while Eros floated behind her. "Oooppss!! Sorry, Lily, have to leave!"

"Why, Eros?" Lily asked.

"Beeping work. Bye, good luck!!" he said before disappearing.

Lily walked bravely through the forest, knowing that she was protected. She went farther and farther until she started to hear sounds of something from the side, following her.

"Get out, whoever you are!" she said, the rubies becoming a wand once again. "I'm… I'm not scared!"

Suddenly, a stag came out of its hiding place, approaching Lily.

_**a/n:**_

_Hmmm… what was that?_

_Anyway, I'll appreciate some reviews! And I hope I can update soon!_


	19. Mixedup Matches

_**a/n:** Oh, I'm very sorry for the very late update! At last, our schooldays are finished and I have time to do my stories once again… so… I am very grateful to those who have waited for this chapter… I hope you will enjoy this one…_

CHAPTER 19: MIXED-UP MATCH

"Hello," Lily greeted, approaching the stag. "How are you?"

The stag made a sound. It made a gesture for Lily to ride on it. "Really?" the girl asked. "Can you lead me to the place where we'll find Argua?"

The horse made a sound that eventually says he did not know. "Well, can you take me to the lady who sings very well? There, in the middle of the forest?"

Suddenly, fortunately, the wave-like voice started to surround them, sending waves of heavenly feeling. "Can you follow that voice?" Lily asked, relying on the hearing skills of animals.

She rode on top of the stag and slowly, it started to move. It hastened its movement as they heard more of the enchanting sound. Because Lily is a woman, she was not affected by the song. But she noticed that the stag became tipsy as they went deeper and deeper, nearer to the core.

_"Wait. Eros told me that the song has no effect on animals," _she thought, patting the stag. She went down from the poor animal and she patted it once again. "I'll let you rest here. Sorry for the trouble."

She walked deeper and deeper into the woods, hearing the voice clearer and clearer. She arrived in a moonlighted lake.

"There she is," she whispered, seeing a beautiful woman with brown hair and brilliant green butterfly wings, sitting on a giant green flower and surrounded by a fairy orchestra.

Lily sat behind the tree as she peeped on them, guarding the whole orchestra and listening to their wonderful performance as well. She was about to close her eyes to the sweet music when she heard it stop.

"There's an evil presence around here," Argua told her fairies. The fairies turned off their lights and Lily saw Argua change her appearance. Her legs became a fish tail and her wings disappeared. She dived into the lake and everything became dark.

Lily saw two figures, the first one riding on a horse and the other one walking, going to the lake. She figured out that the one on the horse is Erida and the one walking is the spy. The ruby on her hand heated up and she found herself seeing clearly what the two were doing, observing the now dark lake, illuminated by moonlight. She saw that the accomplice was wearing a black hood to hide.

Erida conjured a ball of fire and threw it to the water. She smirked as she knelt down near the lake, her hands outstretched. "We're going to have a big hit, deary," she said with a laugh.

Suddenly, a mermaid emerged out of the water, her tail forming back to legs and wings growing behind her back.

"Caught ya!" Erida said evilly, a chain of fire wrapping around the poor Lady of the Water.

"Goddess Aphrodite, help me!" Argua called out in a choked voice, one hand pointing upwards. Immediately, she hummed a tune that reacted with the Naia Ai (the wand of Aphrodite that was with Lily).

Lily, pitying the woman, got out of the bushes and pointed her borrowed wand to Erida. "Let Argua go!" she cried.

The accomplice gasped as she looked at Lily's way. "You?" she said disbelievingly.

Erida just smiled slyly. "Not until she willingly gives her wings to me," the evil goddess replied. Her accomplice took out a vial as she signaled her to do so.

"I will never let you make that damned potion!" Argua said, her legs swinging madly in midair.

"Then, I have no choice but to be cruel," Erida replied.

"You can never do that!" Lily shouted, a beam got out of her wand and it directly hit Erida, throwing her away.

Argua was already kicking in the midair, her wings flapping hopelessly, emitting sparks of light and glittery powder that scattered all around.

"Idiot! Collect the powder!" Erida ordered her slave. The girl immediately opened her vial and used Summoning Spells to get some of the falling bits of powder from the Guardian's wings. After a while, the vial was glowing with the powder colloids.

"No!" Lily said, trying to summon the vial. However, she did not succeed when the two disappeared in the shadows, letting Argua fall down the water.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked, approaching her.

The Guardian was already crying. "It's all my fault," she cried, her tears becoming pearls as they fell on the water. "Now, they'll be able to make the forbidden potion!"

Lily comforted her. "Don't worry, Argua," she said, patting her shoulder. "I'll try to stop them from making the potion."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danicia was walking along the Hogwarts grounds, alone. Then she saw what she was looking for.

A boy was sitting beside a girl, who was writing something on a piece of parchment. The boy was pointing at things on the parchment.

"Bingo!" Danicia said in triumph. She went behind a tree near the bench where the two sat.

"That will be too redundant," the girl argued. "If you know something better, you do it yourself. You shouldn't have asked my opinion in the first place," she added.

Christopher sighed as he took the parchment and scribbled notes. "Now, let's try it." He summoned his guitar that was near his bag. The two started to sing in unison.

"_The mirror melts   
Somewhere else  
Inside eternity  
Where you, on outstretched wings,  
Sing within  
The garden of everything  
Where memories call to me  
Backward dreams  
Or phantom reality  
Call to me...Call to me..."_

"Is that better?" Jeanne asked. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't sing. I'm not really music-oriented," she added with mocking humbleness.

The boy smiled as he kept his guitar again. "Huh? What do you call that performance earlier?"

"I don't know, Christopher. What if I forgot the song? What if I got all crazy? What if I accidentally…?"

Christopher held the girl's hand. "Don't say that, Jeanne. Have some confidence in yourself," he smiled.

"I hate it when you smile like that. I really hate you," the girl replied, poking the boy's stomach.

"Then why are you with me?" Christopher asked.

Jeanne sighed. "I hate you because I became optimistic when I met you. You influenced me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dear Raven,_

_How are you? I missed you so much, that's true. We should've removed the masks on time before the commotion in the Valentine's Ball. Anyway, I think there's a Hogsmeade Weekend before the Eastern Holidays. I can't be sure of the time but I'll make sure I'll go there after attending to some important affairs of mine._

_Green Apple_

_P.S. I think you're getting sweeter all the time…_

Lily folded the parchment and she also talked to Kristanna at the same time. "Why the face, dear?" she asked.

Kristanna, hugging the pillow and looking at nothingness, immediately responded with a "huh?"

"You're dazed. In love?"

"What are you talking about?" Kristanna asked back, keeping a straight face. However, it was still obvious that she got some pink blush on her cheeks.

"Sirius Black's torn between two girls," Lily said, putting the parchment in a cute envelope. She stood up and put on a coat.

"Where are you going?" Kristanna inquired.

"Silly, to the Owlery, of course!"

"Uh, Raven again. Lock the door, I have to meditate," she ordered. Lily nodded in reply as she closed the door with a click.

"Now, where's Danicia?" she asked herself as she went down the spiral staircase. She saw a guy on the piano _(just imagine that there's a piano there)_ near the fireplace, softly playing a tune. The place was unnaturally silent, except for the giggling of a group of girls on a nearby table.

As a Head Girl, she immediately approached the three girls when Christopher's soft tune became violent as he hardly pressed the wrong keys, a sign of annoyance. "Can't you stop that giggling act? You're disturbing people around here!" she scolded them.

The three girls were silent once again. Christopher smiled at her for thanks.

Lily proceeded to the Owlery and gave her owl the letter. "Make sure it reaches Raven, huh?" she reminded her. She patted the owl first before releasing to the open window, carefully holding the railings so that she wouldn't slip on owl droppings.

She sighed when she saw her owl become a dot in the sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James hopped up and down in happiness when an owl dropped a letter on his lap. They just came down to the common room and they were trying to muffle their sniggers so as not to disturb Christopher, who is already possessed by the piano, playing weird but wonderful tunes.

"Come on, open it," Remus said, looking at his book.

James immediately hid it when he heard the portrait open and the Head Girl went inside. "Maybe later. The vacuum cleaner is here, eh?"

"Hello, Evans," James greeted in his annoying manner when Lily passed them. She proceeded upstairs.

"Now, I'm free to open it," James told himself. After reading the letter, he took a piece of parchment and Remus' quill and started to write.

_Dear Mom,_

_Hey, it's me, James. I just like to ask an advice from you._

_You see, I like this girl and I want to give her a gift for Easter. What can I give her?_

_Hoping for your early and enthusiastic reply._

_James. _

"Are you sure your dear mother will approve of it?" Sirius asked.

"I'm luckier than your mother, Sirius," James replied. "'You are a disgrace from the family! Blood traitors! Blah blah blah!' I think those were the only composition of her vocabulary," he continued, mimicking Sirius' mother.

"I really think so," Sirius said, laughing. "Maybe those were the words taught to her by our ancestors."

"Let's go to the Owlery," James said. They left the now silent room; Christopher went up to their dormitory room three minutes ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Melissa, Melissa, wait!" Matthew said, suddenly pulling the girl, her books falling down the floor.

"What is it, Matthew?" she asked. "I told you to stop bothering me."

"You did, but why?" the boy asked.

Melissa avoided his stare as she bent to pick up her fallen books. "It's because I'm already a big bother to you. Look what is happening to you."

Matthew looked down. "I don't care. It's because of you."  
"It's all my fault. If you haven't met me, this wouldn't be happening. Please, Matthew. Please."

They saw Jeanne pass their way. To avoid Matthew, Melissa took her books with haste and sprinted to tail the girl.

"Oh, it's you, Melissa," she said. "What's up?" She looked behind her and saw Matthew, looking at their way.

"Let's go to our class," she told her, dragging Jeanne.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, Professor Slughorn," Lily greeted. "I haven't seen you behind me." She tried to walk briskly to avoid the teacher.

"Oh, Lily Evans, my dear student. Surely, you can't resist doing a favor for me, right?"

"Well, what is it, sir?" Lily asked.

"I have Double Potions with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fourth years two hours from now. Since you don't take Divination (and that is such a wonderful subject in a sarcastic way), I guess you're free by that time. Can you handle them as a student teacher today? I have to go to St. Mungo's."

"Student teacher? Me?" Lily repeated again, pointing to herself.

"Yes. You," Slughorn said, patting Lily's back. "And I haven't forgotten the crystallized pineapple you gave me last Christmas. Thank you very much."

"Your welcome, sir, but how will I handle them?"

"Lily, I know that you still master the art of making Second Level Antidotes, right?" Slughorn said. "I trust you, being one of my best students. You can do it. Besides, you will not have difficulty with the two pigheaded students from that class. I remember you and Po…"

"Pigheads?" Lily repeated the word, trying to block out the surname "Potter" from the conversation. Such a cursed name!

"Yes, Lily. My classroom is always a big cockpit for the two of them everytime we have recitation. They are both very bright but one doesn't want to lose from the other. Or maybe just one of them thinks like that."

"And who are they?" Lily asked.

"Summerwind and Shou," Slughorn said. "Be careful with them, okay?" He gave a pat on Lily's shoulder, living her transfixed.

"Summerwind and Shou? That means Christopher and Jeanne," she said. "Great luck."

"Sure is," a voice replied. Eros appeared. "Now, you're going to know why it is easy to pair them up. I mean they are really good friends but Jeanne has this large ego that cannot be pricked by anyone, even by Christopher."

"Second Level Antidotes, how am I supposed to discuss that?" Lily asked. "I know that but of course I need to make a lesson plan of some sort!"

"Simple. I'll give you the time to review," Eros replied. With a flick, the people around them started to move in a real slow motion. "Now, every second is expanded to a minute. Since you have 8 minutes before that time, you can now review for 8 hours!"

"That's great, Eros!"

"Well, I just want to do the best for my apprentice. If you want to stop this slow motion type of movement, just blow off some sparks from the Naia Ai. But like that old seal told you, be careful with the egoistic couple. They bite teachers if they do not win," he warned with a dark tone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After reviewing, Lily blew the rubies that Aphrodite left her to the air to resume the right pace of the people around.

"And now, good luck to me," she told herself as she took her notes and her bag to the dungeons, where she'll face her next pair-up, that is, if they accept that fact.

_**a/n:** oh, that was really hard…_

_Waiting for your kind replies…_

_Please review…_


	20. Different Kinds of Abuse

_**a/n:**__ I'm very sorry that I did not update for the past month but here's the next chapter! I just had some difficulties because of the tight schedule (that will be tighter next year). Anyway, please just enjoy what I have to offer, arigatou!_

_To my loyal readers, I would like to thank you for your patience. I won't mention you all because I don't like anyone left out. I think you all know who you are, right? This chapter is dedicated to you! And also to the persons whom I will call "Christopher Summerwind" and "Jeanne Shou". Thank you for the inspiration!_

CHAPTER 20: DIFFERENT KINDS OF ABUSE

Lily arrived in the dungeons, seeing the mess. Almost all students were throwing pieces of paper to each other. To silence everyone, Lily blasted a bottle of slightly explosive potion resting on the top of Slughorn's table. Everyone resumed to their proper seats.

"So, good afternoon everyone," she greeted with a small smile. "My name is Lily Evans and I'll be your temporary student teacher for the day."

Bingo. Christopher raised his hand. "Where did he go?" he asked.

"He said that he would go to St. Mungo's for a checkup today," the red-haired said. "So, we will start." She summoned the book at the side of the table and said, "Second Level Antidotes. Can anyone define it?"

No one raised a hand. No one except Jeanne who was waving her hand desperately and Christopher, who raised his hand with elbows on the table. "Mr. Summerwind."

"Second Level Antidotes are used for more critical poison cases. It is not only to stop Second Level Poisons but also to stop poisons that stayed in a person's body longer than the advised time for it to be cured," the boy explained.

"…That was taken word for word in the _Guidelines for Advanced Potion Making_," interrupted Jeanne. "Second Level Antidotes are merely antidotes that do not use bezoar. That means they are more complicated to do and can become a poison too if the procedures are not followed correctly."  
"Good for the both of you," Lily replied, her smile twitching at one side. _"This is going to be hard," _she thought as she saw Jeanne roll her eyes for giving Christopher a good remark. "Five points for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

Minutes later, after Lily's _hip_ lecture, they started the practical application. Lily asked them to draw lots and Eros did his job. He automatically made the pair _the _pair.

"You have an hour to finish the potion," Lily said, setting Slughorn's giant hourglass into motion by turning it upside-down. "Your grades will be dependent on the results of the potion…" she removed the silk cover of a giant box in the middle of the table, "… to these hamsters (hamster abuse!)."

Everyone gasped. _"Why on earth did he think of testing the antidotes to these poor creatures?" _Lily thought. But she started to speak, anyway. "Professor Slughorn fed the animals with simple poisons that were supposed to be cured after three hours. However, they were not cured up to this time, which serves a total of nine hours." She covered the box again. "Think people, think!"

The student teacher went around the dungeon, looking at the students. "If it has been nine hours… 9 minus 3…" she caught from one of the students.

But the one she was looking at was the pair-up.

"I told you, if it's six hours, there should be more red-tailed stinghead than the blue one," Jeanne argued.

"Then try to compute this one yourself," Christopher said, slamming his notebook on top of the table.

"Oh my, oh my," Lily whispered to herself. "Eros, how were they able to unite in song numbers when they cannot do this without shaking their heads off?"

"Lily, there is a difference between good friends, bad rivals, and bad acquaintances," the winged god replied. "And they are part of the first one. Jeanne has this high-pride profile and she doesn't want to be the second, always the first. Christopher's just riding on with her antics. But he endures the girl's insults. That is called martyrdom."

Lily rubbed her temple. "Good luck to them," she said. "Are you ready, Eros?"

"Ready as you are, my dear matchmaker."

_"Abile ueroa," _Lily muttered under her breath, pointing at the giant hourglass. The hourglass sped up and the last grain fell down.

"Time's up!" she shouted, sending sparks. Everyone started to shiver as Lily summoned the grading parchments from each of the students. Summon ing her most frightening stare, Lily removed the chest cover once again and started to call names care of lot-drawing.

"Ace and Rhoe," she said.

The two students sporting a large burn on each of their cheek went in front, carrying a yellow potion that smelled like pus. That certainly wasn't a Second Level Antidote.

Lily took out a hamster and forcefully but gently fed the animal. Voila! It was still alive! Thanks to Eros.

"Good. 90 percent," Lily remarked. "Do something about the smell. Your patient would rather die than to drink your potion, no offense," she added with a joking smile.

Names were called but the finale was what everyone was watching out for. Jeanne and Christopher were always the best and when someone receives a hundred, they were likely to get a hundred plus one.

"Summwerwind and Shou?" Lily called out, taking out the last hamster, the one likely to be alive or killed.

The two went in front, Jeanne apparently disgusted that she was second to Christopher's name. They were carrying the perfect blue potion that Lily took to feed the hamster.

Everyone waited… and waited… and waited. The hamster suddenly started to shake and…

Some of the girls closed their eyes. "Poor creature!" one of them wailed, almost fainting on the arms of Matthew.

"It's alive," Lily said in a sad voice. "I'll give you 75 percent."

"But…" Jeanne tried to argue.

"I should have given you something higher than that but I have seen that there was no teamwork between the two of you," Lily said in a sad voice. "If you have any arguments, talk to me later on."

Standing up, Lily took the potion, placed it on one side of the scale and drops of some unknown liquid in the other side. "Everyone sit down. You should know that the time it takes to do…" she started in her discussion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jeanne," Christopher called out to the girl in front of him who started to walk briskly.

"Leave me alone, Christopher," she said, her voice different in tone. "I don't like to talk to you… maybe not now."

"Jeanne, don't feel bad about it," Christopher said. "It's not your fault. It's mine." He immediately placed his arms around Jeanne, who started to cry.

Lily's observation was stopped abruptly when she felt something behind her back. "Watching other students, huh, Evans?"

Lily's eyebrow twitched. "And what are you doing nosing around, Potter?" she asked, her finger landing on James' nose as she turned around. "Ew, I didn't know that you're just insecure with Snape's face, that's why you kept on picking on him because of his nose."

"Stop mocking me, Evans. You're just trying to change the top…" he stopped when a sudden breeze made a paper fly away.

"Whatever," Lily said. When she turned back to the romantic scene, she found out that the two disappeared.

"Stupid Potter… why do you always have to mingle in my affairs?" she muttered to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is the potion ready?" Helena asked Erida's spy.

The girl placed her stirrer down. "Patience, patience. It will just be three days before we can put Argua's fairy wing powder. Then after that, the potion's ready to go!"

"Good," Helena replied. "That is before Easter, am I right?"

"What are you planning?" the spy asked.

"I will just give Easter eggs to my dear Matthew. That will surely get his heart," she added with a smirk, looking at the potion that started to emit hot pink sparks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tomorrow, Sirius Black, I'll kill you for sure!" Kristanna said, tearing the guy's hair.

"I know, I know, Kris…"

"And don't call me Kris!" she added, pointing a finger to Sirius. "If I know better, I should have said 'no' to you from the start! That Auriga… no… the two of you… are getting into my nerves! A vein's popped out of my forehead!" she complained, pointing at the now-visible greenish line on her forehead.

"Please don't do this to me," Sirius said, running his hands through his hair.

"I should be the one saying that," Kristanna replied, shaking her head.

And then she left…

Meanwhile, Erida and her spy were watching the scene from the small window in the forbidden girls' bathroom that was currently noisy and wet because of the cries of Moaning Myrtle. Anyway, enough of the bathroom.

"Hmm… poor Sirius. He's really a fish in hot water now, right?" the spy asked.

"He sure is. But as long as he could not say what he wants to say to Auriga, nothing will happen to the two of them. The crystal of love will die, eventually," Erida replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It what… DIES?" Lily repeated, blowing the birds flying off course.

Eros nodded sadly. "That's why we have to work everything out. Even though my mother waters the crystals everyday, it deteriorates when the affection is off."

Eros took out Sirius' and Kristanna's crystal. Lily looked at it worryingly. The core of the pure crystal was stained by a black spot, getting larger by a nano per second. The center of the crystal also has cracks on it.

"The same goes with Matthew's and Melissa's," Eros added.

"And if it dies?"

"They will never be happy. Not ever," he pressed on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My dear, you're having a lost cause," a curly-haired girl told Jeanne.

"Whatever, Marielle, you're ruining me more," Jeanne replied.

"Why don't you just admit that you're envious that Christopher is better than you," her friend asked.

That made Jeanne stop walking. She looked the other way and her eyes widened. "I'm not… I'm not envious…" she managed to say. She walked out after that.

Danicia continued to follow Jeanne, carrying a small crystal on her hand. _"You have to put this anywhere in the body of Jeanne," _Aphrodite's voice reminded her. _"We need to know her location in the Easter holidays."_

"Right time," she whispered. She purposely ran like crazy in front of Jeanne, knocking her down in the process.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you," Danicia explained, secretly putting the crystal on Jeanne's palm.

"It's okay," she replied, standing up. "Sorry, I have to go now."

"Bye." Danicia turned around and smiled slyly. "Mission accomplished."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aphrodite paced back and forth on her small island platform, folding and rubbing her hands nervously.

"Dear goddess, the crystal has been placed on prospect's body," an employee reported.

Aphrodite sighed in relief. "Tell me the location of her home," she told them. "And connect me to our Hogwarts accomplice. We'll have to tell them where the lovebirds will be this holiday."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you done it?" Lily asked. She was signing up on the list of the one who will go home for the holidays.

Danicia nodded. "I have sent an owl to your mother, telling her that you'll go to our place in the holidays."

"How about you?" Lily asked back.

"Told Kristanna to tell them that I'll stay in hers," she answered.

"She's not suspicious?"

"Doesn't care at all but a yes," Danicia said as she placed her signature beside her name. "She is still under tantrum because of Black."

"And I think we should do something about it," Lily said with a sad smile.

The portrait door opened and in came Christopher. "Oh hello there, Miss Evans," he greeted sadly.

"Hello. Why the face?" she asked. "Is it because of the mark I gave you earlier?"

"Well, no. not really," he said.

Lily smiled at him. "Maybe it's not you who has the problem. It's Jeanne, right? She's bitter about it."

"Well, yes. She's beginning to get pessimistic lately."

"Oh my. Anyway, you're also out for the Easter holidays, right?" Lily asked, eyeing him as he put his name on the list.

"Well, yeah," he replied. "Anyway, can I use the piano? I maybe disturbing you if you're doing something important."

"No problem, go ahead," Lily said. "Dani, let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you're really going, huh?" Kristanna asked as she closed her book on the Gryffindor long table in the Great Hall.

Lily nodded at her. "So please do tell Danicia's parents that she's with you," she pleaded.

"Look, Miss Lily Evans. I don't know what you're doing and I am not interested to know…" Kristanna said with her cat-look. After moments of tension, she smiled softly. "But I am going to help my friend in any way I can." Lily hugged her but she stopped her by adding, "As long as it's not near anything evil… or Black."

The three had a group hug but as Professor McGonagall called out the ones who will go to Hogsmeade for the train back to London, they broke off and started to drag their small packages away.

As they exited the Great Hall, they saw a flash of blue light and McGonagall running back to the Great Hall shouting, "Detention, Black! Detention, Centauri! And you too, Spencer!"

"Not again!" Danicia and Lily chorused, shaking their heads.

On the train…

"So, where do they live?" Lily asked Eros as she forced the Chocolate Frog in her mouth.

"According to the information sent by the crystal Danicia planted in Jeanne, they live in Nailsea."

"So, we have to use London Paddington," Danicia said, taking her eyes away from her book.

Lily sighed. "Can't you just zap us then and there?"

"No. it's too risky because Erida would know if we went there using magical means," Eros replied. "And I mean, 'god magic' means," he added. "But your accommodation is ready," he said with a wink.

Lily, Danicia and Eros got interrupted when they heard soft tapping on their window. It turned out to be an owl.

"Oh, sorry," Lily said, opening the window and snatching the snowy owl. "How cute you are!" she exclaimed. She took the scrolled piece of paper from its leg and let it fly again.

_Dear Green Apple,_

_I really wanted to meet you in Hogsmeade this holiday weekend. However, if you are off for the holidays, I'll understand. Just give me a return owl from the place where you'll be staying so that I could send to you my Easter gift. _

_I'll wait!_

_Raven_

"Bad luck," Danicia said, peeping on the letter.

"Why?" Eros asked. With a swift snap of his fingers, the letter flew to his hand.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Lily shouted, trying to get the letter.

"Dear Green Apple…" he started loudly. _"This is not what is planned," _he thought, shaking his head a little.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Before you enjoy reading that, can I have it back?" she asked in a commanding voice.

"Uh, of course, my dear. So where were we?" he asked the two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everything's prepared, Helena," the spy said, showing a vial with a violent pink liquid. She shook the bottle and it bubbled up.

The recipient took the vial and proceeded to her dormitory room. "And now, for the final touch," she said, opening the package of chocolate Easter eggs.

"A drop is enough to take his heart," Helena said in a singsong voice. She used her potion dropper to poison each of the Easter eggs that smoked each drop, making her laugh like the evil witches of fairytales.

Her laughing ended when someone knocked at the door. "I'm glad you let me in," Melissa said, going to her own bed. She coughed when she accidentally sniffed the Dianca scent. "What's that?"

"The hell you care," the girl replied bitterly.

Melissa just rolled her eyes coolly. "I also have no interest to know," she replied with equal tone. She started to read a book on flat stomach.

There was a loud tapping on the window and Helena opened it. Her gray owl with yellow scary eyes perched on her bed that was slightly draped with translucent blue fabric.

"You know where to bring this, Brigite," Helena said in a happy tone. Melissa gulped; for one moment, she thought that the girl looked at her with a smirk before releasing her owl, carrying her package.

_**a/n:**__ I hope you enjoyed the chapter, everyone. Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Just give a review for a clarification. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am not affiliated in any way with one of the richest women in the world, J.K. Rowling. Anyway, if I do own even a quarter of HP, I would have been rich, ayt? _


	21. Hanging Gardens

_**a/n:**__ Hello to everyone! I'm so sorry for this late update. Thank you for those kind reviews. I'll try my best to be grammatically correct because I'm trying my hand on really strict English writing (college entrance examination practice). It's ok to accept some correction so that I can be a better writer, in ideas and in grammar._

_Thank you for those who reviewed again and do enjoy this chapter. I dedicate this chapter to the greatest contributor of this story that you'll soon see in the future chapters._

CHAPTER 21: HANGING GARDENS

"Will you stop following me?" Jeanne shouted, stopping and waving her luggage in a peculiar way.

Christopher backed. "Talking to me, huh?" he asked back after looking around and seeing that nobody's around. "Jeanne Shou. Try to remember that we live in the same neighborhood."

Jeanne started a tantrum because of the fact that she embarrassed herself in front of that guy. They were standing on the bus stop.

"Oh, Jeanne, back from your dorm school?" the conductor asked as the bus stopped in front of them.

Jeanne smiled. "Smith, I'm here for a vacation."

"It seems like tha', young lady," the driver said, giving a salute. "Is there something going on between you and dear ol' Chris?"

The girl raised an eyebrow as Smith carried their luggage inside. "I don't even know him," she said, waving a hand.

"Don't mind her, Mr. Smith," Christopher said, smiling. "We're just having a little LQ."

"Huh? You…!" Jeanne said as she started to advance towards Christopher. However, inertia got the better of them and she went straight towards his arms.

And also his lips.

"Hey, stop the bus, June," Smith said, hitting the metal pole with a coin. "There are newcomers."

Three people stepped up on the bus, carrying small luggage. There was a girl with black hair, a little blond boy, and…

"Miss Evans?" the two chorused, Jeanne almost jumping out of Christopher's arms.

"Well, hello to the two of you," she said, beaming.

"But… what are you doing here?" Christopher asked. "You don't live in our place, right?"

"What am I doing here? I am… well… umm…" Lily turned to the small boy and it winked at her.

Danicia placed her hands on the boy's shoulders and said, "We're having an Easter vacation with our friend."

"I haven't seen him before, have you?" Jeanne whispered to Christopher from the corner of her lips. "What is his name?"

"Name? Uh…" it's Dancia's turn to stammer.

"Rhoe! Yes, Rhoe, right," Lily repeated nervously.

The three seated at the back, where the lovebirds were, sitting and not talking to each other. Danicia started to munch on peanuts when she accidentally choked due to a commotion.

"Hey!" they heard a bump on the glass window. "Don't come anywhere near me!" they heard Jeanne shriek in a small voice.

"They are really the Axis Powers and Allied Forces of the love matches," Eros said in a sad voice.

"Don't you think they're too brutal with each other?" Lily asked the god. She was looking across the road and she saw a pinkish billboard with a cute girl in a blue dress.

"That, my dear, is a way of showing affection," he replied. "Well, that's an explanation on Jeanne's side of the story." he poked Danicia's side and said, "We're here. Let's go down."

They bade the two goodbyes. Eros knocked at the wall after seeing that there's no one looking around. Actually, he's knocking on a wall with a billboard named "Aphrodite Scents… _Let them fall in love_," complete with its pinkish background.

Lily looked at the face on the billboard. "Dani, look!" she said, pointing at the model.

"It's Aphrodite! I can't believe it!"

"You won't actually believe it," Eros replied.

"But it doesn't look like that a while ago!" the redhead exclaimed. "It was…"

"Yes, none other than me," the woman on the billboard answered. "So, how was the trip?"

"Boring," her son replied. "Can we now go on?" he asked. "We need to rest and we need to plan for the mission."

"Of course, my dear," the goddess replied. "Now, tell me what's the password."

Eros looked around as though he forgot what the password is. "Stupid god," his mother said, blowing her hair away. "I told you about it earlier."

Lily looked around them. _"Thankfully, no one's around. But it's cold out here!" _her mind exclaimed. As she looked at the billboard again, she saw Aphrodite's gesture towards something. She looked closely. As small as a 5 point font size was a text. She approached the text and read it closely. "Endless Story," she read.

"Always and forever," the goddess smiled. She waved her white scarf and it became a door. "Go inside, waste no time."

The two girls dragged their bags inside the scarf-turned-door. Lily almost had a heart attack.

"Like the house?" Eros asked, turning back to his god form. "This is an exact replica of my mother's suite up there, on Mt. Olympus," he said, pointing up nowhere.

"It's…" Lily thought of something to say.

"Everything around here is cute!" Danicia said.

True to what the latter stated, the room can be defined as cute. The walls were painted soft pink; the furniture were varnished and lined with gold; the lights were produced by chandeliers with a hundred crystals; the floor was soft and fluffy that it could be used as a bed.

"This is a house only for the richest of the rich!" Lily said, dropping her luggage.

"No, Lily. This house is only fit for Gods," Eros said smartly. He floated to another room and the two immediately followed, removing their shoes because they were embarrassed to step on the fluffy carpet.

"Wait, Eros! Where are you going?" the two panted. They were walking in an almost non-ending corridor lighted with a thousand candles and reflected more by the crystal chandeliers.

In front of them were large doors etched with gold. "I can smell lunch!" Danicia said delightfully. Before she was able to touch the golden knocker, the doors opened.

Eros appeared before them in a chef outfit. "Bonjour Mademoiselle Lily, Mademoiselle Danicia. Lunch is served!" he said enthusiastically in a French accent. The room was as large as the receiving room with the same setting. However, Lily's jaw dropped when she saw a very long table that could seat fifty persons or more! Aside from that, it was obvious that the room was also for parties because of individual round tables that were table skirted and adorned with flowers.

"Thank you, Chef Eros," the Lily said as she was helped into a seat. The table was set for three. The two plates were on the other side, and the third on the farthest end of the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Lily asked Eros as she helped herself on the stew.

Eros shook his head as he sat beside Danicia. "Dears, I just got a dose of ambrosia. Just help yourselves!"

"But who's sitting there?" Lily said, using her fork to point at the farthest end of the table.

"I invited someone to help us," Eros said. "A muggle, actually."

"Why?" the two asked.

"My mother feels we should really celebrate Easter," Eros said with a wink. Their conversation was blocked with a knock on the door.

"Oh, here she is! Girls, remember to greet her in the _normal _way," Eros reminded.

The door opened by itself and in came an elderly woman wearing heavy accessories that she looked like a display mannequin in an accessories store.

"Oh, Mrs. Tails!" Eros greeted. Lily and Danicia did not realize that he already transformed to his child form.

"Good day, child," the woman greeted. "And to the two wonderful ladies here," she added upon seeing Lily and Danicia.

"Please help yourself with the food, Mrs. Tails. My mother hasn't arrived yet from work," Eros said in a gentle manner. He helped Mrs. Tails sit down on the farthest side of the table. The two continued to eat.

"Eros, what's up with you? Do we really need that much help?" Lily whispered as she munched on the salad.

"It's my mother's fault," Eros said. "By the way, if you want to refer to me, you have to call me Rhoe."

"Rhoe?" they chorused.

"That's the name you gave me earlier, you dumb brains! So that's how you would call me."

"Got it," Lily replied with a wink.

After few minutes of silence and clunking of spoons and forks, the queen came at last. It was signaled by the echoing sounds of heels walking on the corridor behind the door.

"Good afternoon!" Aphrodite said, her arms spread and glittering – literally. She was wearing a supposed-to-be-muggle look: a long pink gown of glittery fabric. Mrs. Tails' jaw dropped.

"Mother!" Eros shouted, running towards the goddess.

"Good afternoon…"

"Madam Aimes," Aphrodite said, shaking the old woman's hand. "Have you eaten? Did you enjoy our food?"

"I'm full, Madam. Your food is superb," Mrs. Tails replied.

"Have you met my son's friends?" she then continued, going to Lily and Danicia. "This is Miss Lily Evans and Ms. Danicia Stacey. They're here for the party."

"Party?" Lily blurted out, confused.

"Yes, Lily, dear, the party," Aphrodite said, looking at her with a wink. "Mrs. Tails can be of great help, she knows everything about this town."

Mrs. Tails blushed. "Madam, I only know almost everything."

"Well, that should suffice. Please follow me to the parlor. Girls, you can now proceed to your rooms. You will be surprised," she said with a wink once again.

"Lily, Dani, let's go. I will take you to your room," Eros said, pulling Lily's hand.

"Thank heavens. I thought you will just let us get lost in this really big house," Lily said sarcastically.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, Mrs. Tails, you're great!" Aphrodite said, chuckling.

Mrs. Tails blushed again. 'Thank you, madam. Should I also make some arrangements with the catering?"

"No, I'll do the catering. I cook, you know?" the goddess said with a wink. "Maybe you could also assist me with the decorations."

"I will be happy to do that," Mrs. Tails replied.

"But your principal job for this party, Mrs. Tails, is to invite some respectable people in your community and I want someone to sing!"

"Sing?" the old woman repeated.

Aphrodite stood up and pranced around the room while talking. "Yes, I want the greatest singers of this town to sing in my party. My friends love music and they would certainly love it when someone sings in the party."

Mrs. Tails frowned, thinking about Aphrodite's idea. "Aha! Madam Aimes, I know now!"

"Oh, really?" the goddess said in a sly smile, turning around with full grace.

Mrs. Tails nodded. "You are so lucky, Madam Aimes, that they're here for the holidays."

"They? Who are they?"

"Ms. Jeanne Shou and Mr. Christopher Summerwind!" she exclaimed, her heavy accessories banging and producing such noise in pair of her excitement.

"Aye! Thank you very much, Mrs. Tails!" Aphrodite said, embracing the old woman. Behind her, she was smiling. "Bull's eye," she whispered.

"I want to see the two of them tomorrow," the goddess replied. "Meanwhile, my office is calling me. I have to go."

She clapped her hands and a maid entered. "Take her outside. Mrs. Tails, I want to see the two of them tomorrow. I'll pay any price for them if they are fit to sing in my party."

"I'll make sure, madam," Mrs. Tails replied before closing the door behind her.

"Crap, they're calling me again," Aphrodite said, looking at her now glowing necklace. "Naia Ai," she called out and her necklace became her beloved wand. "Let's go back to Mt. Olympus."

"Madam!" one of the assistants said as she appeared on her queen platform.

"Yes, Karen?" Aphrodite asked her. "What's the matter?"

"The crystals are in a trance today, my dear goddess," she said, holding up a hologram figure of the two large fishbowls. The crystals inside acted like gas molecules under fire.

"I just hope this will turn out fine," the goddess replied as she stood up.

She was interrupted by the alarming red light that signaled emergency. "My dear goddess, one of them said, running towards her platform. "The Dianca!"

"What's with the Dianca?" Aphrodite said in a tone unlike hers.

"It has been administered in a host!" the woman said.

"Rowanna, do something to stop this, even in a little time. Every second counts when it comes to the Dianca," she said.

"Arde, the crystals, please," she then told the next assistant.

"Yes, dear goddess," she replied. In a minute, she found herself in her different dimension, the jumping crystals in front of her.

_"Hearts of humans, destined to fall in love, find truth and find your devotion. To be together in passion and compassion. To stay and to endure the pain together, to create a crystal that will shine forever,"_ she chanted once again.

The voice over started its clearance check once again. While this was happening, Aphrodite looked at the crystals with worry. "Whoever you are, please be there to help me. Please be there to stop the Dianca… Please…" she pleaded.

The new pair-up jumped out of the bowl and hovered in front of the goddess. The other one was tainted. "What happened to you?" she asked the crystal, hugging it. She returned to her queen platform.

"Arde, who is it?" she asked as the crystals settled themselves on the scroll as ink. "Helena Franco and Vladimir Mabosse."

Aphrodite gasped and sighed with relief. "Thank the Fates! Thank the almighty Zeus!" she shouted with delight, looking above. She took Arde's hand and started to waltz with her.

"Dear goddess!" Rowanna shouted. "We have to stop the Dianca! Now!"

"Oh, right," she said, regaining her composure. "Call my son, now!"

"Aye," the assistant said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is from whom?" Angelo, one of Matthew's friends, asked. He was eyeing the Easter chocolate eggs with delight.

"It's from Helena," Matthew replied, looking at the card enclosed in the tray. It was designed with red and black lace. In short, it was creepy.

"She was really shot by Cupid's arrow," a guy with blond hair said as he turned around.

Matthew shook his head. "This woman is desperate, Vlad," he said.

"Can I have some of these chocolates?" Angelo replied.

"I would love to give you some but Helena instructed in the letter that the chocolates are only for me," Matthew said sadly.

"Oh well, we should not spoil the princess," Vladimir replied. "Angelo, you have a mountain of chocolates over there," he said, pointing to his friend's bed that was overflowing with chocolate.

The other boys sniggered. "Angelo's got a fan club!" some of them shouted.

"Guess I'll just have to keep this," Matthew said, putting his chocolates inside his bedside cabinet.

"I can't understand women," Vladimir said, looking at the chocolates wrapped with lustrous packages. "It's not Valentine's Day. Why are they giving too much?"

"Vlad, it's because they want to show off what they can do," Angelo said, starting on some of the Ostrich egg chocolates.

"But they are all shaped like eggs! I'd rather have hard-boiled eggs than chocolates."

"Huh? You are such a freak!" Angelo replied.

"Stop arguing, you people," Matthew replied. "You enjoy the holidays. Don't spoil the holidays with your skirmishes!"

"Fine. By the way, I have to go for a moment," Vladimir said. He put one of his hands inside his pocket.

"Bye, Vlad," the others greeted. He greeted back with a small wave before closing the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll be there, mother," Eros replied.

"You can use one of the other arrows temporarily, just to restrain the use of the Dianca," Aphrodite instructed.

"Lily, should I use the red, the pink, or the green?" Eros asked, his face forming a sly smile as he mentioned the last arrow.

"I think it's better if you use the pink," Lily replied. "But if we want to be sure, let's try the red."

"Then I will use the red," Eros said, taking his red arrow. "Infatuation." He tested his bow by pulling and releasing the string.

"I think I should go now," he told the two. "Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you," Danicia replied. "Lily, let's go!" she said excitedly.

Eros sighed as he saw the two young women disappear at the turn of the corridor. "I can't believe it! I should have been resting!" he complained aloud.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helena was looking at the window of the Ravenclaw common room with a smile on her lips. Surely, her plan would not fail.

Lira approached her, carrying a bottle of butterbeer. "Hello, Ms. Franco," she greeted. "You look so happy today."

"Do I?" she asked obviously. "Ah, it's because I would surely get back the things I own after the Easter holidays."

"Good for you," Lira replied as she sipped some of the liquid.

Helena stood up and excused herself, saying that she would just take a walk before the curfew. She was walking along the corridor, still happy with her achievement. She did not notice that the end of the staircase where she was climbing on already moved.

Her feet were going nowhere now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What happened earlier…

"Uno, dos, tres," Eros counted, before using his arrow to hit the stable staircase. With that shot, the staircase started to move towards its next exit point.

"I think I should wait for his prince charming to arrive," Eros said, sitting down, camouflaged, with the other winged statues on the castle pillars.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So now…

"Somebody help me! Please!" Helena shouted, her vocal chords tearing themselves.

From afar, Vladimir was walking slowly, looking at the paintings that were clearly celebrating. Easter bunnies that were out of place (in art and in location) started to hop around them.

"Help! Someone! Anyone!" a voice shouted. Vladimir's ears picked it up. "Where did that come from?" he asked an old queen in one of the paintings.

"I don't know, dear," she sadly replied before continuing on her tea.

Vladimir sensed the urgency of the need so he started to run towards the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" he shouted back.

"Help! Help me! I'm here!" the voice shouted back.

"Tell me where you are!" Vladimir responded. He already heard the signal for the students to go back to their rooms but this woman – whoever she is – needs his help. The lights started to dim. The candles started to blow themselves off.

"Damn!" he muttered. He took his wand and whispered to it, _"Lumos."_

Helena, on the other hand, was holding for her dear life. She looked below and shouted, fearful that she might die. If you really fall from that high staircase down to the marble floor without any magic or anything to stop your terminal velocity, you'll surely die. Unfortunately for the stupid girl, she forgot her wand and she still hasn't studied wandless magic. Or maybe she doesn't study at all.

"I'm here! At the staircase beside the… beside the…" she looked around, trying to squint in the darkness for any landmark until she spotted a very remarkable one, "Beside the statue of the giant marble angel!" she shouted. "Help! I can't hold on anymore!"

Eros watched in delight. "Prince charming, prince charming, where art thou, my prince charming," he said in a girlish voice.

He raised an eyebrow when he heard a voice from one of the paintings. "I need to tell someone about this," a man in a Spartan setting painting said as he sprinted.

"Oh no, you don't," Eros whispered.

He took his green arrow and shot the man. The arrow turned after it hit its target and went through a gypsy dancer in the next painting. The two looked at each other and the man sprinted to the next painting, jumped to the woman, and dragged her towards a large rock on the background of the landscape painting below.

"Phew, good riddance," he said, wiping sweat on his forehead. "Now, for the real thing." He took another arrow, colored pink. "Let's see if there are any other nuisances around," he said with flourish.

Vladimir spotted the giant angel with glimmering eyes. It automatically lit its torch, illuminating the spot where Helena was holding on.

"Helena!" Vladimir exclaimed, running towards her. He saw that the staircase started to move and if it continues, Helena would be crushed (good for her!). Aside from that, her palms were getting sweaty. Her hands were slipping from the marble staircase.

"Hold me hand," Vladimir said. Helena obeyed, but her sweaty palms slipped from his grasp.

"Helena!" Vladimir shouted. Helena's shouts were echoing. "What am I going to do?" he told himself, pounding the floor.

"Tut tut," Eros said, shaking his head. "I thought we are in a magical world.

Vladimir took his wand and said, _"Levitate!"_

Helena was wrapped in a white mist and was slowly lifted up to the stairs, now stable. As she landed, she hugged the boy tight.

"Thank you," she said, tears falling down from her eyes. Vladimir felt her body shake, trauma perhaps.

Eros positioned himself like the legendary arrow emperor and shot the arrow of infatuation (the red one). It hit Helena first, making her faint. Then the arrow went through Vladimir's chest.

"Helena? Helena, wake up!" Vladimir said.

"Ah, taking a little walk, children?" a voice interrupted.

Vladimir looked up at the figure and its hard bun. "Professor McGonagall!" he exclaimed. "Helena was almost falling from the…"

"I guess the two of you should explain in the Hospital Wing… before detention," she added. She was surveying the girl's scratches and small cuts.

"I think I can't do anything for that," Eros said. "I can't seem to see a pair-up for that old woman… not in the next twenty years or so."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, enter, please," Aphrodite said. She was sipping a cup of tea at her _azotea_. The view was inexplicable. It was impossible for the little town to have that kind of scenery: a beach.

Lily and Danicia opened the door. "This is so unbelievable, Aphrodite," Lily said.

"Really? I just feel like I want to see the beach," she explained. "Want to change the view?" she asked. She waved her hand and the scenery slowly diminished to a white background. Another wave and they saw a view of an ancient city of stone. It gave them a feeling that they were on top of a high building. The two girls looked down.

"Is this the Hanging Gardens of Babylon?" Lily asked, frowning. She looked down from the balcony and saw that they were on top of an ancient building where vines climbed at.

"You know a lot of history. Created by love," Aphrodite said with grace and passion. "What was his name?"

"Nebuchadnezzar," Lily answered.

"Ah, he was one of the greatest love pair-ups I've ever had. When I say it was one of the greatest pair-ups, it means that I was personally involved in the story," she chuckled. "I even pretended as a slave of the queen and…"

"You mean _this _should be one of the greatest pair-ups?" Danicia asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. I hope so," Aphrodite answered. "Oh, they're here!" she exclaimed happily. She conjured more teacups and cookies.

There was a knock on the door. "It's us, Madam Aimes. The people sent by Mrs. Tails," a girl's voice said.

"Oh, you may enter," Aphrodite said, sitting down. She also signaled Lily and Danicia to sit down.

"Good morning," Jeanne greeted. Christopher closed the door behind him.

"Miss Evans?" the two of the chorused.

_**Double a/n: **__thanks to the first reviewer of this chapter and also the one who corrected my tense inconsistency and all other mistakes. I got them arranged now (well, I think not all of them). Anyway, thanks to caramel boost! You really boosted me up!_

_**A/n:**__ At last! Another chapter finished! I'm so sorry for the late updates. I thought I'll have the time to update this summer but I'm wrong. I have to memorize a lot of stuff for some supplementary classes, etc. etc. etc._

_Anyway, I just hope you enjoyed this chapter…_

_Tell me what you feel and click the "__**GO**__" button at the left side below._

_Thank you very much!_


	22. White Smoke

_**a/n:**__ thanks to all my reviewers. I really love all of you! Once again, to Caramel Boost for the corrections. I know check all of my compositions because of that. _

_Sorry for the long wait (if it is really long). Sorry if James is not yet here because he's not supposed to be here. But more Raven-Green Apple in the next chapters!_

_If the next chapter is very very very not so soon, try to be patient. As I said, I will have a busy year. _

CHAPTER 22: WHITE SMOKE

"You mean she is…?" Jeanne nervously asked, pointing at Aphrodite, who was smiling as she took a heart-shaped cookie. Actually, all of the cookies were heart-shaped.

Lily and Danicia nodded. "One of us."

Aphrodite's eyebrow twitched. _"Little girl, if you just know that I am not really one of your kind. I'm not even human in any aspect!" _she thought.

"We're really happy to know that but we're so sorry. I will not sing with him," Jeanne said.

"What?" Lily, Danicia, and Christopher said at the same time.

Aphrodite put her cup down and she sighed, showing her most pitiful face. "Jeanne, dear, that is very easy to say."

"You can just accept him. He can song solo in your party," Jeanne said. "But I will never sing with that freak again."

"Why not?" the goddess asked calmly.

"I don't want to!" she said. "What if they laugh at me? What if they don't like me singing in front of them?"

Christopher stood up. "They'll like you! You just believe that they won't!" he argued.

"Shut up!" the girl replied, covering her ears.

"Stop fighting," Aphrodite said, standing up. "Don't you know love birds die when they see others fighting?" she asked. "And unfortunately, I have a thousand love birds," she added as she pulled a string, revealing thousands of chirping love birds behind a large red curtain.

"She has…"

"A thousand love birds," Danicia continued, nodding slowly as she looked at all those different colored birds with awe.

"I can't believe it! Why do you want me to sing with you?" Jeanne said through gritted teeth after sitting down.

Christopher answered her question with a question. "And I can't believe you. Why don't you want to sing with me?"

Aphrodite sighed. She refilled her cup and took a small bite from her cookie. "Jeanne, dear," she said, putting up a sad face. "I really wanted you to sing for this party."

"Why do you want us to sing when you still haven't heard us?" the girl replied, curious.

"Well… well…" Aphrodite started, looking at her chirping birds. "Well… Mrs. Tails told me that you have a wonderful voice!" She nodded at the others. "Yes, that's it!"

"So, if you sing for Madam Aimes, she will know if you are really fit for her persistence," Eros said, closing the door after him. "Come on, sing for us!" he said, forcing the two to stand up.

Aphrodite closed the curtain where her birds were kept and magically, their chirping faded. "Good idea. Now sing for us," she said, smiling sweetly that Lily could see roses around the goddess.

Jeanne looked at Christopher with narrowed eyes. "Alright. Just this once," she said.

"_Moments of love_

_Close beside you in the warmth of the light_

_All through the night_

_It's just you and me_

_Making music in the beat of our hearts_

_Lost in the stars_

_Moments of love_

_(Moments of love)_

_Bringing us closer…"_

While they were singing, Lily saw cute swirls going around them. Aphrodite seemed like she was also seeing the swirls; she was looking all around with a smile.

"Dani, hold my hand," Lily said, knowing that this was also one of her special "gifts".

When Danicia held her hand, she smiled and looked around in awe. The two were not only producing swirls but also a glowing light.

Aphrodite leaned down to Lily's ear; she was more than six feet tall. "See? They're one of the greatest," she said. "The Gods will be overjoyed once they hear them."

"I really think so, Aphrodite," Lily replied.

"_And day after day_

_You fill my life_

_With moments… of love…"_

"Bravo!" Aphrodite said, directing her applause to Christopher. She saw that Jeanne looked deflated. For what reason, she did not know. She just the goddess of love and she was not blessed with the power to see through thoughts. "And bravissima," she added, applauding for Jeanne.

Aphrodite sat down and opened her fur-lined purse. "You two," she said while looking for something inside the bag, "are perfect. Here," she said, handing to them a key.

"What is this key for?" Jeanne asked, taking it.

"A vault in Gringgotts," Aphrodite said, not looking at them. She was rearranging the contents of her purse.

"A Gringgotts key," Jeanne said slowly, examining the key. After seconds, she realized the matter. "What?" she blurted out. "What for?"

"My desperation to have you in the party," Aphrodite said as though it was the simplest question in the world.

"A whole vault? Just for us to sing?"

"Well, actually, that's not just one vault. That key is a special key for," Aphrodite started to count with her fingers, "ten vaults."

"Ten vaults?" the others chorused.

Aphrodite nodded. "First class singers deserve high pay," she said in a businesslike tone.

The two was loss for words. "I'll be expecting you two in the party. The day before you return to Hogwarts, that's the date," she said.

"Thank you," Christopher said. "We will think about this."

"You don't need to think. You've already agreed," the goddess said with a smile. "You will understand, surely."

After the door was closed, Aphrodite turned to her son. "Eros, dear, have you done it?"

"Yes, my dear mother," the boy replied. With a pop, he resumed his original form.

"Done what?" Danicia asked curiously.

"Ah, we just have to restrain Helena for a month or so before she gets her dose of true love," the golden goddess said.

"So, you've found her match. Don't tell me I have to give them a hand again," Lily said sarcastically.

"No. No need," Eros said. "I've got it covered."

"Thank goodness," Lily said, taking a cookie.

"All you have to do is to rest. Tomorrow, you have a heist," Aphrodite said.

"Heist? No way," Danicia said disbelievingly.

"You have to recover the Dianca host Helena sent to Matthew before it's too late," Eros explained. "Even though Helena has her eyes on Vladimir already, the effect of the potion will not wear off. That could be dangerous."

"I hate this," Lily said.

"It's your fault, Lily," Eros said in a singsong voice. "You shouldn't have hit me in the first place."

"Don't ever remind me of that incident again," Lily said before she opened the door and stepped out of the balcony of illusions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sirius! Sirius, wait!" Auriga shouted, hopping after Sirius fast-paced walking.

"Auriga, please leave me alone. Just this once, okay?" Sirius said.

Auriga pouted. "But we're engaged! I can't just leave you!"

"Who said we're engaged?" Sirius asked her. "Ah, maybe it's my mother. Then marry my mother instead!" he shouted at her. He started to sprint away.

"Sirius, Sirius, wait!" Auriga cried out, tailing him.

Sirius mounted on his broom and flew. "I've had it!"

Auriga sighed when Sirius became a dot in the sky. "What am I going to do?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's so boring!" Kristanna complained. She kicked the pillows off her bed. "Why do I have to be left alone every holiday? I'm sick of it." She threw a

Her tantrum was interrupted by an owl by the window. It was knocking the glass with its beak. Kristanna opened the window and let the owl in. "What do we have here?" she said. She saw that the owl was carrying a white rose with a chain. At the end of the chain was a rolled-up piece of parchment.

"Thank you," she told the owl before letting it fly away again.

The girl looked at the rose. "It's not Valentine's Day," she said. She giggled when she read _"To Kristanna"_, but she frowned when she read the whole note.

_Kristanna,_

_I know I have lots of mistakes in the past but I hope you believe me that I love you. _

_Please give me another chance. If you still feel anything for me… anything… just go to the Quidditch pitch this afternoon. Please._

_I'll wait for you there. _

_Sirius_

"What is he up to?" Kristanna asked. She placed the rose in an empty vase on her bedside cabinet and lied down on her bed, looking at the window. Later on, she started to read a book.

The sky started to darken. Automatically, the lights of the room started to light up in accordance with the weather outside. The rain started to pour.

Kristanna looked at the window again. This time, she approached the window and touched the glass. She sighed.

"Don't look at me like that!" she suddenly shouted, looking at the rose on the vase. "You're making me guilty! That Sirius Black will never wait for me. He'll never wait for me, especially when it's raining like this."

She looked at the rose as though it has eyes. "I'm going down. I think I'll find someone whom I could play chess with," she said slowly.

When she closed the door of her dormitory room, Kristanna was confused by the continuous interval of loud thumps followed by loud laughs. She took a peek on the event.

"Pettigrew?" she whispered to herself disbelievingly. He was trying to climb the staircase leading to the girls' dormitories, only to find himself sliding down. The others in the common room were laughing.

"Stop it, all of you," Kristanna said, immediately silencing everyone in the room. She went down from the stairs and helped Peter up. "Pettigrew, what are you trying to do?" she asked. "You've already seen the effect if you try to climb up our dormitories!"

"Kristanna, I was trying to look for you," Peter panted, arranging his hair and robes.

"Why?"

"You see, Kristanna, Sirius is waiting for you in the Quidditch pitch," he explained.

"It's raining!" the girl replied.

"And he's still there," Peter said. "Give him a chance, Kristanna. I know that he's really sincere. Sirius Black, one of the leaders of the Marauders, will never let himself get soaked in the rain if it's not for a special person."

"Why, Pettigrew…" Kristanna looked below. Everyone was silent. "I know," she suddenly said. "Wait for me here, Peter," she said. She ran up to her dormitories, took a coat and umbrella, and sped towards the door. However, before she opened the door, she saw the rose once again. She went to her bedside and touched its petals. She smiled. Without another word, she took the rose and carried everything down.

"Peter, where exactly in the Quidditch pitch?" Kristanna asked as the two of them ran through the rain.

"He was flying when I last saw him," Peter replied, trying to catch up with the long-legged woman.

"Okay," Kristanna replied, running as fast as she can.

On one of the windows of the castle, however, the spy was watching. A black smoke beside her started to form Erida's figure.

"She's going to Sirius. Go talk to Auriga," she ordered.

The spy nodded. She ran towards the dungeons in hope that she would find Auriga. Luckily for her, she found the girl looking at a series of gothic paintings.

"Oh, hello, Auriga," the spy said.

The brat ignored her. "You know, I saw Black in the Quidditch pitch and Spencer going to there too. Do you think they would meet each other?" she asked innocently.

Auriga raised an eyebrow before running.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius flew through the rain that was blurring his eyesight.

"Padfoot, you can stop flying now," Remus shouted from the stands. "You will get sick!"

"I will not go down until I see Kristanna!" Sirius replied, flying and doing life-risking turns.

"You're crazy!" Remus shouted back. "Oh, Wormtail, where are you now?" he muttered.

"Moony! Moony!" he heard a shout from below. He saw Peter and Kristanna running towards the stands.

"Up here, Peter!" he shouted, waving a hand.

"They're up there, Kristanna," Peter said.

"Let's go," Kristanna said, running faster than ever. _"Sirius, you stubborn guy, why are you doing this?" _she thought, tears forming on her eyes. But she held them back. She didn't want to cry.

"Kristanna, I'm so happy that you're here. Sirius said…" Remus started to explain but he was blocked when Kristanna let go of her umbrella and shouted.

"SIRIUS, YOU PIGHEAD!" Kristanna shouted. Sirius's head turned. "Why are you doing this?" she shouted more, her tears freely falling and blending with the rain. "Do you think this will make me think otherwise? You are so stupid, then!"

"Moony, Moony, look!" Peter called out fearfully, catching Remus' attention.

Remus looked down and saw Auriga running towards the pitch. "We have to stop her," he said. He waved his hand and immediately, smoke filled the exterior of the Quidditch pitch. "That should hold her back," he said with a smile.

"You are a genius, Moony," Peter said with glittering eyes.

Remus sighed. "I'm not as great as the two. But that should suffice, right?"

"Right," Peter replied.

"Sirius, come back here!" Kristanna shouted. "You'll get sick! It's dangerous to fly with this rain!"

"I will not go down until you tell me that you love me!" Sirius shouted, going in circles.

Kristanna's eyes widened. "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't want to admit that you love me?" Sirius threatened, removing his hands from the broom. "I'll jump from this broom!"  
Kristanna looked at him with fear. "No! Don't do that, Sirius!"

"Then tell me what I need to hear," he replied, his head now upside down. "I know that you still love me. Please, Kristanna," he pleaded.

"What are you saying?" Kristanna replied, shouting.

"You don't want to say you love me?" Sirius said in a threatening voice. "Goodbye, Kristanna Spencer. I hope you'll remember what happened to the person who loves you so much." After that statement, he let go of his broom. Remus and Peter ran towards the edge of the stand, shouting.

Sirius disappeared from their view as he fell through a white mist that hid the bottom of the Quidditch pitch. The three of them ran as quickly as they can and they blindly searched the grounds.

"Sirius! Sirius, where are you?" Kristanna shouted, trying to grasp for something. She fell to the ground and started to call, trying to feel if he was lying there. She stopped when she felt a broomstick beneath her. She moved a little more, and she felt someone under her hands.

The mist slowly disappeared. "Sirius, Sirius, wake up!" she said, slapping him lightly.

"Kris," Sirius coughed, lifting his hand. "You worried for me."

"I… I…" Kristanna started. The romantic scene was interrupted when Kristanna punched Sirius. "You!" she shouted.

"What did I do?" he asked, wiping the trickle of blood from his mouth.

"You threatened me!" she said in disgust. "I can't believe I fell for that! I pro…" she was blocked when Sirius kissed her.

"That's the Kristanna I know," he said. He kissed her again and this time, Kristanna kissed him back. Slowly, Sirius took the rose from her hand.

Argua looked down from them from a cloud. She smiled in contentment. "Nothing beats the rain for romance," she said. "I should better go back to Mt. Olympus or Aphrodite will scold me," she said. She sang a few notes to make the rain stop. Her wings sprouted from her back and she flew away, producing a rainbow as her trail.

"I knew it, you really love me," Sirius said. He held out the rose. He was shocked when a red rose appeared from nowhere.

Remus waved at them. "Thanks, dude," Sirius said, waving back. "Kristanna, I promise that we will be together, forever," he said, giving the roses of unity to Kristanna.

"I promise that I will never leave you, Sirius, no matter what," she replied with a smile.

"Look, guys, a rainbow!" Peter interrupted, pointing to the sky.

The couple held hands as they looked at the rainbow. Kristanna sneezed. "I think we have to go to the Hospital Wing," Sirius said. Peter gave her the coat he was carrying.

"Thank you for the help," Kristanna said gratefully. "I thought the Marauders were only there for the pranks."

Remus winked. "We're more than that," he said.

"See you later, guys," Sirius said with a smile as he mounted on the broom, Kristanna behind him. He kicked off and they were gone.

"I am very happy for our friend," Peter said with a sigh.

"Me too," Remus said, looking at the dot in the sky that was the couple.

Outside the Quidditch pitch, Auriga gave up on trying to break through the barrier Remus made. As she looked up, she saw Sirius and Kristanna riding a broomstick.

"I guess I'm hopeless," Auriga said sadly, leaning on the wall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aphrodite was watering the crystals of love in her garden. However, as she touched the dying crystal of Sirius and Kristanna, she was surprised by a blinding ray of light. When the light diminished, the goddess observed that the crystal was again pure and clear, without any cracks. "Ooh," she said, touching it. "Already mended?"

"Yes, dear goddess," a voice behind her replied.

"Argua, dear," Aphrodite said in a motherly tone, "I told you that it's dangerous for you to wander outside."

"But Psyche is so boring," the nymph said, observing other crystals.

"But still…"

"Aphrodite, look!" Argua said, looking at one crystal. "This is a very unique crystal. It's not really pure white. It's colorful! It's…"

"Beautiful," Aphrodite said, leaning to the crystal and touching it a little. "It's special."

"Really? Who owns this crystal?" Argua asked curiously.

"I won't tell you yet. That would ruin the surprise!" Aphrodite said childishly, taking her sprayer and spraying the other crystals.

Argua pouted. "Why won't you tell me? I'm the Nymph of Love!"

"That's exactly why! You can't resist spreading love to the world. I am a sadist. I love to let them suffer first before finding true love," she finished with hand movements as though she was in a declamation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The host of the Dianca was found inside Matthew's bedside cabinet," Eros said, showing Matthew's face from an overhead projector.

Lily nodded. "Then how are we supposed to get it? We're not in Hogwarts until the end of the Easter holidays," she said.

"I'll zap you there!" Eros said smartly, showing on the overhead projector a comic strip of Lily and Danicia disappearing with a pop and reappearing inside a dormitory room.

Danicia raised an eyebrow and raised her hand. "Excuse me; we all know that you cannot apparate of disapparate within the Hogwarts grounds."

"Sheesh, human magic defenses," the god said boastfully, waving his hand. "I can easily go through that, my dear accomplices."

"Then, when we're there?"

"I don't exactly know where to find the Dianca or what host it resides in," he said, putting the stick he was holding down. "But there is one way to detect and to destroy the potion."

He pressed a button and the overhead projector showed a new picture. It was a picture of a weird flower that shaped like a vase. "Reimor," he said. "It's a magical flower that is inexplicably full of nectar. I mean, you can continuously pour nectar out of it and it will never exhaust."

"I've never encountered this flower before," Danicia said.

"How about you, Lily? Care to tell some information?" Eros said in the same way a teacher does.

"I think I used the nectar of that flower before," the potion-making expert said. "Wait, I think we used it when we made those Detecting potions that act like Sneakoscopes!"

"The same way, "Eros said. "If you placed just a drop of it on an evil thing, it will produce black smoke."

"Great, can we try it on Snape?" Danicia asked. "In that way, we could see if he's really evil." She darkened her tone in the last word.

"Dani!" Lily reminded. "Do we have to get the flower?" she asked Eros.

"Just a little trip to the Forbidden Forest will do," the god said happily. "And the nectar as pure can only work until forty-eight hours after it was picked."

"Nectar as pure?"

"Lily, what you used in your potion class was surely added with preservatives to retain its effect," Eros explained. "That thing can only detect a simple prank or a simple lie, not really evil in category…"

"Like the Marauders," Danicia whispered.

"… The Reimor that is impure cannot detect something that is as evil as the Dianca," Eros continued. "That's why you need to pick the freshest."

"Oh, great, another rendezvous inside the Forbidden Forest," Lily said, hitting her forehead.

"You should be more adventurous, Lily," Eros said. "Or your match will be bored with you," he added in a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, thinking that his mutters were directed towards her.

"Huh? Did I say something?" the god asked her innocently. "Don't worry, Argua will help you in your way," he added to change the topic.

_**a/n:**__ I forgot. Please support "Letters from Iwo Jima" and buy the original DVD. That's all._

_Aside from that, reviews are greatly appreciated. Correct me if I have mistakes. _


	23. All Hands Together

_**a/n:**__ I'm sorry for the very very late update! I'm kinda lost because of many entrance exams and my periodical exams in these 2 months. I would really like to thank those kind people who watch out and review in my humble story._

_I dedicate this chapter to Jerome, the James Potter of my life (if my name is Lily Evans). And also, I dedicate this chapter to all of you. I always do. _

CHAPTER 23: ALL HANDS TOGETHER

"I want to die right now!" Lily said in complaint as she looked at her herself at the mirror. She was wearing, once again, her green dress of disguise.

Argua rolled on the bed to look at Lily. "Oh! You look more wonderful than me!" She stood up and fluttered towards her. "You are so cute!"

"Are you sure it's easy for us to find the flower?" Lily asked, still looking at the mirror.

"Of course!" the nymph replied. "Are you ready?" she asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Huh?" Lily asked, confused.

"Are you ready, Lily? Because we are going!" Argua said childishly, holding Lily's hand. Before she could blink her eyes, they found themselves in a part of the Forbidden Forest where the rays of the moon touched them.

"That was fast!" Lily said. "But you should've given me a signal or something."

"We have to rush, Lily, or love will disappear!"

"Yeah, right. Whatever," the girl said sarcastically.

Argua sang a note. After that, two unicorns galloped towards their way. "You know that unicorns favor a woman's touch? Then hop on!" she said.

Lily climbed up the unicorn. It gave a sound of approval before starting to gallop. Argua was ahead of them.

"Lily, hold on to its neck," she reminded.

They were getting deeper and deeper through the scary forest when suddenly, the nymph stopped.

"Lily, pat the unicorn to silence it," she said.

"But why?" she asked as she did was she was told.

Argua held out a hand in _her _offensive position. "We've encountered some _sweet _pets," she said.

Lily heard some indefinite sounds in the darkness. She also felt another presence and saw some slight movements even in the dark.

Someone spoke. "What brings you here, human being?"

"You're still the same, Aragog," the lady said. "Don't you know that I'm not a human being? You should also know the authority," she added with a superior look.

"There's no authority around here. Leave!" the voice replied angrily. More noises were heard in the background. Lily could feel that there were thousands of eyes looking at them.

"We won't leave until we get what we need," Argua hissed venomously, she could be spitting poison.

"Then I have no choice," the voice said. "Children, I offer them to you."

"What does he mean?" Lily asked.

"Ah, Lily, he means that his children could eat us," Argua said coolly.

"Ah, ok," Lily said. She reacted differently when she realized it. "What? Eat us?"

Argua sighed. "Lady entrusted with Aphrodite's power, are you afraid of spiders?" she asked. More noise came from the background and they felt them nearer.

"Well, no," Lily said. "We encounter them in potion-making."

"Good. Then use the Naia Ai to see everything," she said.

Lily held her necklace and she saw everything clearly. "Eh! Giant spiders!"

Argua did not respond to her. She was throwing green energy balls on her hands, making everything brighter. "You're making me do it!" she shouted like hoodlum. The energy balls produced large explosions that made the other spiders go away.

One spider was advancing towards Lily. Kind of tensed, Lily held out her hand with the Naia Ai. Miraculously enough, it responded by producing a barrier around her.

"Now, will you let us pass?" Argua asked.

"Not even a limb," the largest spider replied.

"I know that will be your answer so," she said as she was about to throw more. But before Argua could even release more of her anger, large rocks and trees sprouted from the ground, producing caves around the fiends.

A woman swung her way to Argua and Lily. "Yo," she greeted, landing in a back flip.

"Oh, Dalin, you are always in a bad timing," Argua said. Her energy balls disappeared.

"I'm not late. If I was later than a minute, this haven of mine would become a swamp land!" she replied.

_"You call this haven?" _Lily thought, looking around. That portion of the Forbidden Forest should not be called haven.

"Oh, before I forgot," Argua said, looking at Lily. "This is Lily Evans, I will accompany her to get the Veritamor."

"Ah, I have been informed by that," Dalin replied. "I'm Dalin, the Nymph of Earth and Life." She offered her hand.

Lily shook her hand and surveyed the nymph. Unlike Argua's delicate and girly look, this woman looked like an Amazon. She was wearing what was suspiciously animal fur that barely covered her, sandals that were adorned by vines, and accessories made of leaves and such. Her hair was garlanded with autumn leaves to give her the complete camouflaged look.

"Isn't she lovely?" Argua asked Dalin.

"I have no time for loveliness, woman. You should have told me that you're out to get the flower," Dalin said in a brusque way.

"Oh, we're so sorry we bothered you," Lily said.

Dalin approached the spiders. One of them glared at her. "What are you glaring at?" she asked, hitting its head. "Don't mind me. I would like to play with these spiders."

Argua climbed up her unicorn once again. "Ok, have fun! Lily, let's get going."

"Umm… good day, Dalin," Lily greeted.

"Thank you," Dalin replied. "You might wanna try those vines. You'll get there easier."

"No, thanks," Argua replied for Lily. "That's so uncomfortable."

"Then try to follow the trail of the moon," she suggested. "The aurora will lead you to the right place, got what I mean?" she added with a wink.

"Got it," Argua replied with a wink. "Let's get the ball rolling, Lily," she said as she kicked the unicorn at its side lightly. "This will be easier than what you imagine," she said as they saw an aurora path in front of them.

"Are we going to pass through that?"

"Yes. Don't worry, it's safe!" Argua said.

Lily drew a deep breath while entering the portal. The portal closed after she went in.

"It's easy to get through that portal," Dalin said with a sigh. "But the realization behind it? That's hard, right, Aragog?" she said, turning to the side. The giant spiders disappeared. "Oh! They escaped again!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good work, guys," Eros said, looking at the vase-like flower inside its glass case.

"Why, thank you," Argua said happily as she munched on some raw vegetables.

Lily mimicked Argua's words. "Yeah, right. We almost died," she added.

"I'm sorry, Lily, but you're not yet through. You still have to find the host of the Dianca," Eros said sadly. "But don't worry, everything's bound to end."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Helena, what happened to you?" the spy asked angrily.

"I'm so sorry. But I feel that my life has not come to waste," Helena replied dreamily. "And because of that fateful incident, I have realized that I have my eyes only for Vladimir."

"Huh?" the spy said. "That is called stupidity. It's impossible to fall in love with a man you've only met…"

"I always see him before. But it's only now when I've realized that I love him," Helena interrupted, her eyes turning into hearts.

The spy shook Helena. "Wake up, Helena! You love Matthew! Understand?"

"But Vladimir and I are meant for each other!" she insisted.

_"No worry. The Dianca will eventually take effect, whether they like it or not," _the spy thought, smirking. Helena was completely ignoring her as she was still absorbed in her dreams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do we really have to sneak inside the boys' dormitories?" Lily hissed to Danicia.

"I don't really know. But if it weren't for my sister…" she trailed off. "Let's just go!"

Lily beckoned Danicia to come nearer. "This must be it! Look the bedside has Melissa's picture!"

"Okay, let's go do this, _Alohomora_," she whispered, pointing on the locked cabinet. It opened with ease.

"Where's the flower?" Danicia asked as she knelt in front of the opened cabinet.

"Here," Lily said, getting the bottle that served as her pendant.

They started to put a drop of the liquid on all kinds of food they see within the cabinet.

"How many times does this guy sneak to the kitchens? He has a lot of food," Lily complained. "Maybe I should try to catch him on action and take some points off."

"Quit complaining, Lils. You don't know that he's not the only one sneaking to the kitchens" Danicia continued searching. "Even I do that," she muttered.

"What? You mean, you also go there?"

"Let's talk about that next time, Lils," she said. She cut her off. "Look, here's an unopened chocolate box! Let's try it."

Lily opened the package, careful not to destroy it for some reasons. She took a piece of chocolate and placed a drop of the magical liquid on the specimen. It emitted black smoke.

"This is it," Lily said. She placed the chocolate inside a black bag and slowly returned everything back in place.

The two of them almost jumped when they heard someone talk. "Helena! Helena, I love you," the voice said.

Danicia and Lily turned around and saw that it was Vladimir. They looked at each other once again, bewildered.

"Is this…?"

"Eros' counterplan?"

They looked at the guy once again before escaping through the window where a giant bird awaited them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What? What do you mean you give up?" the spy asked angrily.

Auriga sighed. She leaned on the wall. "You know, I've realized something. I think that if Sirius is happy, then I would be happy because I love him."

"But, don't you want to have him?" the spy asked her, hopeful that this last ally would never leave her.

"It's pointless," Auriga replied, smiling. "To have a Sirius Black that ignores you is to have nothing at all. The way he treats me, do you think I would be happy with that?"

"But you will be happy if he's to be with you, right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. By the way, I am happy that you were there for me. I will be returning to Beauxbatons after two days," the girl said.

The spy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Wait? You're leaving?"

"Yes, I am," Auriga said, nodding her head. "But first, I am going to apologize to the people I've hurt. I'm going to say sorry to the people I've pestered in my short stay in Hogwarts."

Auriga went to her dormitory after the conversation. She sat down on one of the study tables and emptied her bag, taking a piece of parchment and her ink and quill. "I guess I should write her first," she said with a small smile.

After an hour of writing and rewriting her letter, she stretched her arms and went out to the Owlery.

When Auriga stepped on the tower where the owls reside, she saw Kristanna looking far from one of the windows. "Oh, hello, Spencer," she greeted shyly.

Kristanna turned around and smiled at the brat. "Hello, Centauri." She approached her. "You need not call me Spencer. It's Kristanna," she said, offering a hand.

Auriga shook her hand and said, "Then call me Auriga, please." She smiled. "Um… by the way, can we talk?"

They walked on the school grounds, Kristanna kicking on some small rock. "What are we going to talk about?"

Auriga stopped walking. "Well… well… I just want to say sorry," she said, bowing her head in embarrassment.

"Why?" Kristanna asked.

"For trying to take Sirius away from you," she said.

Kristanna smirked. "Oh, that. That has been settled a long time ago, hasn't it? Besides, I never gave up."

Auriga looked at her. "Sirius always thinks of you," she said. She turned around and started to walk again. "Our mothers arranged our wedding when we were young. You know, purebloods – the older generation – wanted to spread and turn into one big clan that some of them resorted to marrying their own family members of the second degree," she explained. "I was very excited before because I have this big crush on Sirius. Then we were engaged in a zap. The Honorable Pureblood Centauri and the Ancient House of Black. That term got my parents into a fit of excitement."

"What will happen to you now if you call off the engagement?" Kristanna asked in a worried voice.

"I don't really know. That's why I'll go back to Beauxbatons and find a new pureblood to get attached to," Auriga said jokingly.

Kristanna laughed along with her. "I do not have any particular grudge," she said. "But I think you're a brat."

"Well, make it a royal brat!" she playfully said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Erida, what brings you here to my humble suite?" Aphrodite asked.

"I'm just going to tell you that you are still not winning," the goddess of discord said.

Aphrodite laughed. "Oh, really. Is that all?" She raised an eyebrow. "Are you really desperate to win against me that you resorted to stealing the water from the underworld and make the Dianca?"

"I just want to prove myself to the other gods," Erida replied.

Aphrodite smirked. "Well, then. You'll be eating dust after this. A goddess that causes chaos has no room here."

"A bet is a bet, Aphrodite. One pair-up gone with the wind means you losing all your responsibility on all the love in the world," she reminded.

"I have backups, Erida."

"I have backups, too, Aphrodite. And they will be ruthless," Erida warned. The goddess left the suite.

"That stupid woman," Aphrodite said, pouring some wine in her goblet. "Maybe she doesn't know yet that her ways against the pairings failed."

"I doubt, my dear goddess," Iris said, sitting on the chair opposite that of the goddess. "By the way, I have good news to pile on top of that good news."

"What is it?" Aphrodite asked.

The two went to the glasshouses where the crystals were kept. Iris led her to one crystal beside Sirius and Kristanna's. "Dear goddess, look at this one. Isn't this one a little black before?"

Aphrodite picked up the crystal. "You're right, Iris. This one was cracked and dark yesterday." She looked at the label. "Maybe it's because the peril's gone."

"Peril?"

"This is the crystal that was threatened by the Dianca," Aphrodite explained, looking at the crystal closely. She replaced it back to its case.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fix that carefully," Lily warned the silver hands that were carrying a very large vase of flowers. "Slowly… slowly… there."

Danicia approached her. "Having a good time with the arrangements?" she asked.

"These silver hand assistants that Aphrodite sent freak me out," she replied with a sigh. She wiped her sweaty forehead with a handkerchief. "I just hope…" she was stopped with an earsplitting crash.

"Oh no!" she shouted. "I have to leave you for a while, Dani. They destroyed the crystal chandelier!" Lily ran towards the center of the ballroom where pieces of the broken chandelier lay. "Careful, now," she said, some of the silver hands trying to sweep the mess.

"Is that more important than a letter from your dear Raven?" Danicia asked, waving a piece of parchment lazily.

Lily dived towards Danicia as the latter tried to unroll the parchment threateningly. "Never try to touch my letters," she said with a gasp.

"You're the man… I mean… woman!" her friend chortled. "So, that's more important than those clumsy hands," she added shrewdly. "I see…"

"Dani, instead of picking on me, why don't you just help those hands," Lily asked.

"Fine!" Danicia replied, raising her hands to surrender. She left her as she started to shout like an army commander to the hands.

_Dear Green Apple,_

_I don't know if you are here in Hogwarts for the holidays or not. But I hope you have a nice vacation. _

_You don't know that I've missed you so much. Actually, it is very embarrassing to admit but I'm having a hard time trying to think of a good Easter gift for you. Things were going haywire in my place. Maybe I am also getting mad because I like to meet you very much. _

_Please get in touch soon, Green Apple. You make me worry when you don't reply to my messages. _

_Raven_

"Hands! Hands!" she called out. A pair rushed to her. "Please send me quill and parchment, please," she said, pocketing the letter.

The hand returned with a quill and a roll of parchment. Lily sat down to write. She only realized by that time that she had no ink.

"Hand," she said, laughing softly to herself. "Kindly send me an ink bottle, please." The hand showed some signals. "Yes, the one from my room." The hand started to float away when she added, "the one in the violet bottle, please. That one is scented."

"Sheesh! Scented, huh?" Danicia snorted. "I bet that's the special ink from Hogsmeade. Costs two galleons per bottle."

"Well, I guess you're right," Lily sighed. The hand returned, carrying a bottle with glittery designs. "Can you help them? They're destroying the whole place already."

"As you wish, my princess," Danicia mocked, curtsying. She turned around and started to shout like a platoon commander, causing the hands to line up.

_Dear Raven,_

_I'm so sorry to make you worry. Don't worry about me. I'm having vacation in a small town with my friends. Don't have a hard time thinking of a gift for me. It's alright. I don't need one, actually. And please don't go mad. Try to calm down, okay?_

_Advanced happy Easter to you! _

_Green Apple_

"Hand?" she called out, and one pair arrived. "Please take this to my owl and let her deliver this letter, ok?"

The hand gave thumbs up and left, carrying the piece of parchment with it.

Hours passed and the two were able to manage the decorations of the hall. The large hall became very beautiful, draped with gold and yellow lights, giving it a romantic look. They also arranged a stage where the performers would perform.

Danicia was panting as she threw herself on a chair. "Is this fine?" she asked Lily.

"Very wonderful!" she exclaimed, beaming at the hands, who moved as though they were curtsying.

"Oh! What a very great arrangement!" an earsplitting voice said from the door. It was Aphrodite.

"Like it?" Lily asked, also sitting on a chair.

"Like it? Lily, you should know the difference of like and love. I love it!" she said, turning round and round the hall.

"The party's tomorrow, what about the food?" Danicia asked, fanning herself.

"Well, I am Aphrodite after all. Now, get some beauty rest, the two of you. The party's tomorrow," she said.

"Beauty rest? It's only four in the afternoon!" Lily said, pointing at the large grandfather clock on the top of the hall.

"Well, the longer, the better! Don't you want to see your Raven?" Aphrodite asked darkly, followed by a wink.

"What the…?" Lily exclaimed. She was stopped from talking back to the goddess when the hands started to push the two up from their seat and up to their bedrooms.

A pair of hands approached Aphrodite. "Have you sent my dear Green Apple's letter?" she asked.

The hand gave an 'OK' sign.

"How about the 'meet-the-parents' scheme? Is it fixed?" the goddess asked.

The hand gave another 'OK' sign.

"Thank you. I do hope that the raven-haired boy would come," she said with a giggle before going waving her hands, making all the candles of the hall go out.

_**a/n:**__ tell me what you feel. Any violent reactions? LJ moments up for the next chapter but please be patient enough because I'll still have 2 more entrance exams to go!_


	24. The Invitation

_**a/n:**__ Howdy? Hey there, my dear friends, I'm back with a new chapter that is surprisingly 10 pages (my longest, so far). At last, I have survived the entrance exams (even though I don't know the results yet). Anyway, before work piles up, I am here to present my next chapter._

_BTW, I would like to dedicate one page of this chapter to my friend who is currently chasing (literally chasing) his teachers to be able to catch up in classes. I hope he'll be able to make it to the finish line. And also, I dedicate the remaining 9 pages to my generous reviewers!_

CHAPTER 24: THE INVITATION

"Hey! There's an owl for you," Sirius said, taking the rolled-up piece of parchment off the owl's leg. Another owl perched on the window. "And another one!" he said, taking an envelope from the second owl. After a pat, the two owls flew out the window.

"From whom?" James asked. He was doodling on a piece of parchment.

"The first one is from your mother," Sirius said, showing the first scroll.

"Ah, dump them on my desk," he said, still doodling dreamily.

Sirius cleared his throat loudly. "Do I have to dump this other letter on your desk?" He smelled the envelope. "Lavender ink. Care to know who the sender of this letter is?"

James woke up from his open-eyed slumber and dived for the letter. With the help of his Quidditch reflexes, he easily caught the letter that Sirius tried to hide from him. However, the desk he dived at was too shiny that the friction was very low.

"James Potter, watch o-" Sirius tried to say but it was too late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that's what happened," Sirius told Remus, who was eating his porridge.

Remus sighed. "He banged his head on the wall because of his penpal's love letter," he repeated in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, right. Un-marauder-like."

Peter started to talk, spitting bits of porridge on Remus' book. "Wormtail, be careful. This is from the library," he warned.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized before wiping the mess. "And, what is the result?" he asked.

"Fortunately, nothing," Sirius sighed. "He almost risked his life in every Quidditch game. Don't tell me diving for a letter is worse than that."

Sirius stood up and mockingly demonstrated James' actions with matching fainting effect. Everybody laughed. The Sirius Black-shippers started to fall on their knees, screaming as though a famous hunk arrived in front of them.

"That was very distracting," Remus said, smiling. "You are free to join the West End if you're given more musical talents."

"Forget about that. I don't even know what West Blend is, let alone join it," Sirius commented. "Hey, do you want to visit our prince in the Hospital Wing?"

Everyone agreed and they went to the Hospital Wing. They saw James on a bed, looking at the ceiling. He was sporting a cast on his right arm, the arm he used to retrieve the letter. "He's gotten crazy," Peter said.

"I just gave him a dose of pain reliever," Madam Pomfrey said. "He's in a poor state: depressed and obsessed."

"I think he's obsessed and possessed," Sirius muttered under his breath. He sat down on a stool beside James' bed and hit his friend hard on the head. "That's un-Marauder-like," he spat.

James felt a lump on the spot. "And that is very Marauder-like," he said sarcastically.

"By the way, I brought the letter your mother gave. It's not really a Howler but…" Sirius started. He took the scroll and unrolled it.

A motherly voice started to talk. _"James, I will go to Hogwarts to pick you and your friends for an Easter-ender party of our friend tomorrow. Go pack up and we will be arriving this evening."_

"Seems like all four of us has to pack up," Remus said. "I'm sorry but it's… you know…"

"We perfectly understand, Moony. But don't be sad," Peter said, patting his back.

"Yeah, right. And little Wormtail's happy because there will be food all around," Sirius said jokingly.

"Guys, since my mother told us all to come, go pack up," James said happily.

"We better get going."

"Bye, James."

"Yeah, get well soon."

"WAIT!" James suddenly shouted.

"What's the foghorn?" Madam Pomfrey suddenly said, getting out of her room.

Sirius went back. "Yeah, what's wrong, James?" he asked innocently.

"My mother said WE are all going to that party! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" James shouted, jumping out of bed. He was pushed back by Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, yeah, right," Sirius said, laughing slightly. All of them went to James' bed and positioned themselves like paramedics. "Are you thinking that we're leaving our Marauder leader here?"

Peter smiled. "In fact, we prepared a very grand entrance for you."

"Entrance to the common room?"

"And the Great Hall."

"And of whole Hogwarts!" Sirius concluded with his dramatic oratorical gesture.

"One, two, three," Remus said, all three of them carrying James up from the bed.

Madam Pomfrey gasped. "Stop carrying him at once," she scolded the four.

"Sorry, Madam, urgent call," Sirius said. He signaled the Marauders and they carried the still shouting James out of the Hospital Wing. They ran throughout the halls of the Wing, astonishing the other students and embarrassing James at the same time.

"Sirius, make sure you find a hiding place once I get this arm healed because I'm going to strangle you!" James threatened, his face flushing with discomfort.

Sirius was amused with James' helpless tactics as they carried him through the moving stairs up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Pass… word?" the fat lady said in awe as she took her eyes from her mini-mirror and saw the Marauders looking like a six-legged and four-headed monster carrying extra limbs up on its head.

"_Ad infinitum_," Remus replied, panting with the weight of James.

The portrait door swung open and they rushed through the common room, making the other students stop in silence and stare at them. "Coming through, coming through," they simultaneously said.

Peter closed the door of their dormitory as they threw James, literally, on his bed.

"You are going to get it!" he shouted once again. "Who told me that I needed that much attention?"

Sirius raised his hand, as though he's in a classroom. "Prongs, you need to learn a lesson. If embarrassing you is the best way to knock you back to your senses, we, your friends, are ready to do that," he said with flourish.

"You want me to learn a lesson," James stated in a calm voice. "But what lesson?" he asked as he sat down on a stool at the side of his bed.

"Not to dive for a letter?" Peter answered.

"No, stupid," Sirius snapped. "James, forget all about these 'Green Apple' nonsense."

James frowned. "Sirius, I'm hurt. That's equivalent to telling you that you should marry Auriga now and dump Kristanna for good." He dramatically turned and looked at the window after that.

Sirius' face became dull after the statement. "Moony, do something," he pleaded.

Remus just shook his head. "I cannot stop the hearts of young men. That's worse than stopping a werewolf under the full moon, trust me."

"And in a way, you cannot stop a woman entering your dormitory. That's worst if you stop them," a voice on the doorway sneered.

"Kristanna!" Sirius shouted, immediately climbing to his bed and hiding under layers of quilts. He still hasn't recovered from his newly-reinstated girlfriend's flaring mood and unanticipated headbutts.

Kristanna raised an eyebrow, proceeded to Sirius' bed, and pulled everything away, exposing everything (WHAT?). She saw Sirius crouched at the bedstead and smiled.

"Sirius, can you accompany me somewhere?" she asked, holding two invitations. "I have two invitations to a Wizard's Easter party and I think I should ask you out."

"I can't accompany you because we also have an Easter party to attend," Sirius replied.

"No need, Sirius, I think we're all going to the same party," Remus said, holding out the invitations James' received.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night was weirder than ever. That evening in the Great Hall, hundreds of love birds unbelievably carried identical large pink envelopes that made the already pinkish sunset sky pinker. All the male students who received theirs stood up from their seats and passed pink envelopes to their partners.

"Whoever tried to play a prank to all of these students surely needs a calendar!" McGonagall angrily shouted to Dumbledore, who was using his pinky finger to clean his ear, a very rude thing to do at breakfast.

"Professor McGonagall, are you aware what time of the year it is?" Dumbledore asked dreamily.

The professor raised an eyebrow. "It is, headmaster, Easter," she started calmly. "So it's not the time for anyone to send party envelopes that looked like those!" she shouted, pointing at the still massive bulk of love birds carrying envelopes and bird droppings.

A blue and green lovebird perched on top of Dumbledore's tall hat. It let an envelope fall on his lap. "Do I get one too?" he asked no one in particular, chuckling while opening the envelope bearing an unusual crest of two doves kissing each other, much like a _recuerdo_ for a wedding.

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Dear Sir:_

_I would like to ask a couple (literally, or should I say lots of couples?) of your students to go and fill up this party of mine that will surely turn to the biggest Wizards' party of the year. It would be an Easter celebration party. There would be food and fun and I will also assure the safety of your students._

_I will visit you tomorrow to talk to you and to arrange the portkey for the students for tomorrow._

_Thank you for your support and regards to you and your school._

_Sincerely yours,_

_(signed)_

_Aphrodite Aimes_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simultaneously…

"And who is this Aphrodite Aimes to them?" Lily asked Aphrodite, who was pulling the curtain rope in order to reveal her hundreds of love birds. "I'm sure Dumbledore knows ninety-nine point nine percent of the Wizarding population. He is comparable to a Wizarding census…"

Aphrodite frowned but did not listen to Lily's ranting. With a wave of her hand, the cages disappeared, leaving the love birds free. Another wave, and hundreds of pink envelopes made their way to the birds' beaks.

"… And it's rude to send people invitation the night before a party. That's absolutely insane!" Lily continued.

Aphrodite clapped her hands and Lily's mouth was suddenly shut. "My dear, you are forgetting that I am a goddess," she said, touching the girl's cheek with her heavily jeweled hand. "And for that, Aphrodite Aimes is instantly a renowned pureblood and an instant friend of the Ministry and an instant patron of Hogwarts and of course, an instant friend of Albus Dumbledore! In short, an instant celebrity!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's not only _the _Aphrodite Aimes but she's also one of the generous patrons of Hogwarts and a good friend of mine," Dumbledore told McGonagall when she asked more about the mysterious woman.

"Good reason enough to let the students go," she replied. "But how about the behavior and manners of these students?" She wiped her forehead with a handkerchief. They can't just go strut and show public display of affection in a party of a famous woman! Wizarding press will surely attend the party and if they discover that an ill-mannered young man or woman is a student here, it will be a disgrace!"

"Don't worry, Minerva, everything will surely be fine," Dumbledore assured, patting her shoulder. "Or do you think you have to go with them?" he asked suddenly.

The professor's cheeks suddenly turned red as though she was a thermometer reaching a high temperature. "Of course not!" she said indignantly. "The students can surely handle themselves well!"

"Alright then," the headmaster replied. He tapped his goblet with his golden spoon and the commotion ended, making everyone sit down.

"Now that you are ready to listen," he started, eyeing McGonagall as she sat down before continuing, "I will talk. Madam Aphrodite Aimes has invited selected students to what she called "the biggest Wizards' party of the year", as we all know."

"Our family can surely make the _biggest_ Wizards' party of the year," Lucius Malfoy boasted to the whole proximity he could reach but particularly to Narcissa, who giggled. But obviously, both of them are already holding their own share of invitations.

"Those who will go to the party, please register in the piece of parchment that will be placed here in the Great Hall, to be observed by the Deputy Headmistress of ours, Professor McGonagall. You need to present your invitation before signing up. You will be informed of what to do next tomorrow morning," Dumbledore continued before conjuring a podium with a piece of parchment, quill and ink.

Murmuring started. Minutes later, couples deserted their dinner and signed up for the party. The evening ended with Dumbledore using his wand to roll-up the parchment and gave it to McGonagall.

"So, that's all about it," Sirius said, stretching his arms. "I'm very annoyed with all those girls trying to ask me out. I've already said that I'm taken!"

"You should have written it on your back, Sirius," Peter said, eating some sneaked out pies.

"And give them more reasons to look at my behind, pah!" Sirius sneered.

James was silent. "Do you think Green Apple's one of the invited people?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm so sure," Sirius said sarcastically. They stopped when they found Kristanna at the foot of the stairs.

"Sirius Black," she called out, pulling him out of the Marauder formation. "Sorry for the disturbance," she told the others, who all nodded. "Will you go with me tomorrow?"

"I'm already with…" he looked at the Marauders who were making gestures of driving him out, pushing him to Kristanna closer. "…you," he continued, scratching his head.

The girl left with a smile. "That's revenge for driving out love," James said in a singsong voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's revenge for driving out love," Danicia said smartly as she forced Lily into a tight-fitting gown. The latter was looking at the mirror with a frown.

"This is very revealing," she stated. She was wearing a lavender off-shoulder gown.

"That is very nice," Danicia said. She was wearing a ballet style light orange gown with orange stilettos. The floor was littered with gowns and shoes.

Aphrodite broke in, literally, into the room, seeing Lily trying to cover her chest by pulling the gown out. "Lily, dear, I think that is not the right gown for you," she said with a frown. "Hands, why did you give her something like that?"

The hands left the room. Lily sighed with relief. "I thought I have to wear this…" she stopped when she saw the gown that she will wear for the night.

The hands carried an apple green ball gown with leaf-patterned sleeves and golden embroidered leaves on the gown. "We have to make a gown that would suit Green Apple so I have to ask Dalin for help."

Lily was astonished and happy for the gown. It was beautiful yet not revealing. She was about to go to the dressing room when Aphrodite stopped her. "Let me," she said. She clapped her hands and pointed a finger at Lily and after wrapping her in pink smoke, Lily emerged, all dressed up, with matching hair setting. Her hair was also decorated with embroidered leaves.

"So, how about me? Do I look good?" Aphrodite asked. She was wearing a white Greek top gown that is pink at the bottom (do you know Gwen Stefani's wedding gown?). She went away with her harajuku-classic style and became immediately elegant with her current look. However, she was sporting dark brown hair that would turn brighter brown if placed under the sunlight, and pink eyes.

"You look wonderful than ever!" Danicia exclaimed. The girl loved pink.

"Oh, thank you. As for you, my dear accomplice, a prize," she said before clapping her hands again. Danicia was also surrounded by pink smoke and when she emerged, she was wearing the same gown, but hyped by pinkish hues at the edges and elegant accessories. Her hair was also set, giving her the ultimate doll look.

"You look cute!" Lily said.

"So, are you ready for the ultimate pair-up party?" Aphrodite asked. "Remember, not only Christopher and Jeanne. We also have to let Matthew and Melissa be together once and for all!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I'm lost in this winter sleep_

_I can't seem to find my way out alone…_

_Can you hear me?"_

The audience applauded after Melissa concluded her solo. Many couples started to sit down to take a rest.

"I do hope Lily was here," Kristanna told Sirius as she dragged him to a table. The hall was really big, bigger than the Great Hall, in fact, for the hall occupied Wizarding press and other important people. Clearly, "suspicious" wizards were not invited.

"Okay," Sirius just said, drinking his spirits. She was awed with Kristanna's purple halter gown and was gaping at her.

Christopher went up with his electric guitar which was not really a good match with his formal outfit. "Good evening," he greeted. The few of his classmates cheered for him.

"_We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide…"_

"How are you?" Lily asked Jeanne who was drinking warm water to rest her voice. She was slightly shouting due to the mayhem the students were causing due to their wild dancing.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Christopher's really good, isn't he?" she commented.

"_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the scars under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time…"_

"He is," Lily said, smiling. "It seems like he practiced for this one."

"He really did. He's really responsible and serious with his work," Jeanne said.

"I think I have to go, Madam Aimes is waiting for me," Lily said. She patted Jeanne's back and went back up. She had to go behind pillars to reach the flight of stairs without anyone knowing who she was.

"Sirius, Sirius," Kristanna asked, tapping his back. "Isn't that Lily?"

"It's impossible for her to be here, Kristanna," Sirius said. "Do you want some of these eggs coated with flour? They taste good, mind you."

"No, thanks," she said, still looking apprehensive.

"Lily, how's everything?" Aphrodite asked as she viewed the party from a high balcony with Danicia. "You should have masked yourself before taking a peek at the lovebirds," she added. "Someone might see you."

"Good thing you planned a masquerade party," Danicia said, looking at her mask adorned with crystals and with a cloth to hide the lower part of her face.

"Sorry, I forgot," Lily murmured. She took out her own mask, a half-face mask that was loyal to her leaf motif.

"Everything's ready. After Christopher's song number, we're going to present ourselves," Aphrodite said, standing up and arranging herself.

"_Like being in love she said for the first time  
Like being in love to feel for the first time…"_

Christopher got down from the podium and the dancing was continued by an unknown musician playing a song on the piano.

"I think this is a better ball than the one you had last Valentine's," Aphrodite snapped.

"Yes, I think you're right," Danicia replied. She positioned herself behind Aphrodite, ready to carry the trail along with Lily, already masked.

"This even looks like a late-Valentine's party," Lily stated.

"Maybe," Aphrodite said. "A little treat for youngsters who did not enjoy the St. Elmo's Fire Erida sent."

The music stopped and Jeanne went up the podium. "Please let us welcome the hostess for this party, Madam Aphrodite Aimes." She applauded and everyone followed.

The goddess and her assistants descended down the stairs in elegance that everyone stared at them.

"I'm so in love with them!" one of them said.

Aphrodite went up the podium with the help of Lily and Danicia and said, "I am really glad that all of you are able to come. Do enjoy this party. Your enjoyment will be my utmost pleasure!"

Everyone applauded once again. Aphrodite shocked everyone. With a snap of her fingers, her long trail disappeared, and she was wearing a shocking mini-dress. "I would like to offer everyone a song," she said, grabbing her microphone decorated with some glittery stuff. Two girls, suspiciously veelas, came from behind the stage as her backup dancers. Other boys who were susceptible to temptation looked at the veelas.

"_I think it was the summer time  
When I laid eye's on you  
I didn't even know you're name  
Some how we'd end up in the same room  
Never crossed my mind  
I never saw you like that  
I should've listened to my best friend  
She knew we'd be a perfect match…"_

"She's good, but that's shocking, Lily commented.

Jeanne gasped as she felt someone hold her. It was Christopher.

"I need to talk to you," he said. He dragged her outside to the garden, which is in fact, the magical balcony.

"Lily, they're going to the magical balcony," Danicia said.

"Roger that," Lily said.

"_It's a typical love story  
We started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a  
Typical love story  
The boy you never wanted  
Just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin'  
Till I fell so hard…"_

Jeanne looked around. The magical balcony became an instant romantic garden with small waterfalls and tree lights. "Wait a minute…" she started to say but she was cut off when Christopher held her hand.

"Jeanne, I wanted to tell you something," he started.

"And what might that be?" she asked, curious.

Christopher looked around, looking for the right words. "I… I…"

"You… what?" the girl replied impatiently. She noticed that Christopher was whiter than normal.

"I like you," he finally blurted out, touching the stray strands of her hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We are completely guarded from evil people," Aphrodite told her assistants while she was looking at herself in a vanity mirror in her own balcony, arranging her gown. "In short, this party is Erida-free!"

"You really made sure everything's taken care of, huh?" Lily said.

Aphrodite winked behind her hand-held mask. "Yes, I did. And now, it's your time to be happy," she said, putting her hands on her shoulder and leading her to the dancefloor. "Don't you want to meet Raven?"

"Raven? You mean he's here?" she asked back, excited.

Aphrodite nodded. "That's a little gift for you, my dear accomplice. Enjoy your experience."

Lily smiled at Aphrodite. "Thank you," she said before walking towards the man at the center of the dancefloor, obviously waiting for someone. He heart was beating very fast that she could feel it from every inch of her body.

Danicia tried to follow

The man was clearly smiling beneath the black mask with small glitters. He was indeed raven – black.

"Are you… Green Apple?" he asked nervously.

Lily nodded. "I am Green Apple. And you are… Raven?"

"Don't I look like one?" he asked jokingly.

They were staring at each other that they did not notice a new singer on the stage wearing a peculiar gown that was suspiciously made of flowing water. "I dedicate this song to all love birds out there," she said. It was Argua. Simultaneously, as she said "birds", love birds flew around the hall.

"_I try to make it very serious… self-conscious…_

_You make me feel very awkward, yeah, I'm foolish…_

_I sigh and wish that I'll be with you tonight_

_I feel like I'm going to break out… I just felt it…_

_Need you to softly say… how you feel for me…_

_Please kiss me once again…_

_Let me know again…"_

"May I have this dance?" Raven asked, taking her hand.

"Of course. We were deprived of that chance before, right?" Lily a.k.a. Green Apple said. They started to dance shyly.

"_Tell me what's on your mind, I need a sign_

_Boy, you know I feel you…"_

Suddenly, the lights went out. The singing stopped. "Hey!" James shouted as he felt something on his foot. There was complete chaos and he felt like he was knocked over. His mask fell off.

"Not to worry, everyone," Aphrodite's voice said from a balcony.

The lights went on once again. Lily gasped as she saw the man who was lying on the floor, holding the mask of Raven.

"You?" she blurted out, placing her hand over her mouth.

_**a/n:**__ comments? Suggestions? Clarifications? Violent reactions? Please give a review…_


	25. Kismet

_**a/n:**__ thanks for the reviews… I hope I'll get more appreciation from you. This is my next chapter, a fairly long one, as compensation to the long absences. I hope all of you had a good Halloween! BTW, it'll be my birthday on the 21th but I still don't know if I would have a birthday blowout (a chapter, that is) since I'm analyzing stuff here that I could use and a little inspiration. I dedicate this chapter to all the reviewers, and Nino, my one and only. _

CHAPTER 25: KISMET

"Me?" the boy asked, looking at the sides.

Lily blushed and smiled as she placed the mask at her side. "You really are Raven," she said. "Lei Ronroe."

"Lily Evans, I can't believe it's you," he replied. He was trying to get on with the flow of the story. He embraced her.

"Wait a minute," James said from afar. "Where's Green Apple?" he asked Sirius, who was starting to get addicted to the gourmet served.

Sirius shrugged. "You told me that you're going to meet her in the middle of the dancefloor."

"I already met her but there was a commotion," he said.

"The lights all closing?" Sirius asked curiously. "Is that concerning you?"

"It is!" James said indignantly. "It was my last chance to meet Green Apple and when we were about to see each other's faces…!" he was unable to continue because of his madness. He strode off the hall to the magical balcony which was recently a beautiful fairy garden.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Christopher, this is preposterous!" Jeanne said, raising an eyebrow. "You are joking, right?" she said with a mocking smile.

"I'm not joking, Jeanne. I really do like you. No, rephrase that. I just don't like you, Jeanne." He cupped her cheek. "I love you."

Instead of becoming happy because of that statement, Jeanne let go of him and slapped him hard that her hand left a red mark on his face. "Hey, why did you slap me?"  
"Christopher Summerwind, you've made me suffer for all this time! Now you are starting to give me false hopes," Jeanne said, trying to hold back her tears. "You knew. You knew that I loved you from the start!"

"You do love me then," the guy replied.

"And you are playing a joke on me," Jeanne continued. "I can't believe you are a person like that! The people I love before, they mocked at me. I thought you're different but you proved me wrong!" She ran away, dragging her heavy dress.

"I am not trying to play a joke on you, Jeanne," Christopher replied. "But you are close-minded! You wanted people to love you but you don't want yourself to know how important you are to them."

Jeanne stopped. Christopher continued, walking slowly towards her. "You are always scared that people would reject you. That stops you from shining. You wanted to be on the top but you don't want to hurt others or to let others trample on you. You wanted to be the best but you don't want to commit any mistake."

"You… you don't know what I'm thinking," she said, defeated. He knew everything.

"I know, Jeanne," Christopher said, smiling softly. "That's why I am here to change those anxieties of yours. I am here to help you shine. I am here to help you be the best."

"You are not going to reject me?" Jeanne asked, looking at him.

"Why would I do that to the woman I love?" Christopher replied, embracing Jeanne.

"_I will believe_

_That love could bind us…_

_Right now, right here… and forever…_

_I will let your light be inside of me…_

_In this embrace full of love…"_

The Argua's voice echoes throughout the halls. As she hit the highest note, her majestic rain fell down on the lovers, literally, only on them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, I can't believe it's you," Lily said, blushing. "I mean, I did not expect. You… you are just my classmate in Transfiguration and Herbology and…"

"I did not expect it too," Lei replied. He laughed a little. "But it's my honor to be with Lily Evans."

"And what do you think about me? I feel so proud that I am with Lei Ronroe. I mean, you were the Hogwarts delegation to the International Magic Convention."

"That's nothing compared to your achievements," Lei replied.

_"Lily, it's Jeanne and Christopher," _Aphrodite whispered in her mind, her bracelet glowing.

"Lei, I have to go. I hope I could meet you next time," she said, shaking his hand.

"Of course, Lily," Lei replied, beaming.

"Bye!" she shouted, running away.

Lei sighed. "What was she talking about earlier?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lily, there they are," Eros said, pointing at the two love birds, his arrow ready.

The two kissed by the fountain, under the rain. Lily frowned. "Eros, I don't see a crystal or anything glittery."

"Really?" Eros asked, confused. "Try to look closely, Lily. It should only be above their heads."

"I really can't see anything, Eros," Lily said, shaking her head.

Eros let his arrow down. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Lily's bracelet burned. _"Take the couple inside, they have an encore," _a message in it glowed.

"Well, Eros, maybe Aphrodite knows something about this. I have to follow her orders."

Danicia was waiting for her at the side of the balcony. "You go get them and I'll assist them to their rooms. Aphrodite has a plan."

Lily did not really want to interrupt the scene but she had to. She cleared her throat to stop the sentimental moment of the two. "Madame Aimes asked for an encore," she said, her cheeks burning with shame.

The two looked shocked at her sudden interference but smiled the same. "But how are we supposed to sing in these wet clothes?" Christopher asked. Jeanne sneezed in the background.

"Of course, she knows what to do," Lily said. "Come along. We'll take you to your rooms to change clothes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother," Eros went to Aphrodite's small parlor over viewing the party. "There was no crystal when Jeanne and Christopher kissed. "Could it be…?" he asked fearfully.

Aphrodite chuckled. "Son, not everything is ruled by me. This pair-up is musically inclined which means…"

"They are ruled by Apollo?" Eros replied.

Aphrodite nodded. "Now, guard the pair and you'll see the crystal later on."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeanne got out from the other side of the stairs, her hair set in soft curls and her body wrapped by a fuchsia gown. Christopher appeared on the other side, wearing a black coat and fuchsia tie.

"You are wearing the same color as my dress," Jeanne said sarcastically. She pulled the tie, pulling Christopher near her.

"These were the clothes that were prepared on the bed," Christopher said. "And you are wearing a dress with the same color as my tie," he replied coolly, touching her curls.

"Then it's their fault. They planned this." she replied with a smile.

Christopher shook his head. "No, Jeanne. This is kismet."

Aphrodite, from her balcony, told the people. "Let's prepare for the encore of our great singers of the night, Christopher Summerwind and Jeanne Shou!" Applause followed as the goddess applauded.

Jeanne sat down in front of the piano and started to play the tune of the song.

_Didn't mean to take you for granted_

_Didn__'__t mean to show I don't care  
Didn't mean to throw away this once in a lifetime of chance  
Being with you_

And I_'__ll drive for 2 hours  
To bring butterfingers  
I don't mind the distance  
This kismet's a dance_

(This time I surrender  
My everything forever  
Life doesn't matter  
Just our souls together)  


"There it is!" Lily said excitedly, sighting the crystal along with the swirling light enveloping the singers.

"Eros aimed at the crystal and caught it, as usual. He placed the crystal at the tip of the arrow and aimed it to the singers.

_  
Pride no longer has room in me_

_(I do need nothing but your love)  
On bended knees in public I cry_

_(Oh, please, don't cry…)  
Your name for everyone to know that I love you, I love you_

_(Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you…)  
Please hear me now  
(Please hear me now)_

Jeanne stood up from her piano as she saw the hands beckoning her to go near to Christopher to sing with him. They continued the piece as she sang.

_(This time I will promise_

_My love will never cease_

_And all your love_

_Is all that I'll need…)_

Lily gasped when they saw a hand stop the arrow. "Apollo, that's unfair!" Aphrodite pouted. The time stopped.

"Aphrodite, you are ruining their presentation," Apollo replied. "I asked Chronos to stop the time temporarily so that we could do this clean."

Aphrodite nodded. "Help yourself," she said, sitting down her couch. Apollo let go of the arrow and it went through the hearts of the couple. They were enveloped with white light.

"And maybe I could join in watching the show," Apollo said, suddenly reappearing beside Aphrodite on her couch.

"Well, of course," the goddess replied. "Be my guest." The time resumed. They saw Jeanne stagger a little but she continued to sing.

_This time I surrender_

_(Never surrender…)  
My everything forever_

_(I will wait for you…)  
Life doesn't matter  
Just our souls together_

_(Our souls together)_

_This time I'll surrender my everything…oh _

_And I'll drive for 2 hours  
To bring butterfingers  
I don't mind the distance  
This kismet's a dance  
_

Everyone clapped their hands, especially their friends. They smiled at each other before kissing a little. "One more song! One more song!" others cheered.

They looked at each other. "Guys, need a little help?" a voice asked from behind. It was the weird woman wearing the weird gown, Argua.

"We can't give them another song anymore. We did not practice for another," Christopher said. The crowd became a mod, demanding for more. Unknown to them, it was the action of Aphrodite.

Argua looked up at Apollo, who nodded. "Then you'll sing using the music in your hearts," she said. She sat in front of the piano and started to play a tune. Magically, Jeanne started to sing. She was amazed with what was happening.

"_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me…"_

"You have done a good job," Apollo remarked Lily.

"Thank you," Lily said, blushing.

Aphrodite was beaming. "Go there and have a good time," she said in a motherly tone.

"Aphrodite, I want to ask a question," Lily started.

The goddess nodded in approval. "What is it?" she asked.

"I thought this party is Erida-free," Lily said. "Why did the lights go out?"  
Apollo stopped pouring his drinks, suspiciously ambrosia, from a golden bottle to a crystal wine glass, looked at Aphrodite, looking for an answer. "Well," the goddess started, using her wit to answer the question. "That's a technical problem. No chaotic Erida involved."

Apollo shook his head and sighed before having a sip of his wine.

"Really? A technical problem?" Lily asked again.

Aphrodite nodded nervously, grabbed Apollo's wine glass before he could even take another sip, and nodded once again. "Yes, of course, my dear."

_"This is weird. If that is really Aphrodite, she will totally deny technical problems. She's a perfectionist to the last odd and end," _Lily thought.

Aphrodite chuckled and said, "Why don't you go down and meet people? Just make sure that no one recognizes you from Hogwarts or you'll blow the cover." _"Or he'll blow your cover," _she added in her thoughts.

Lily went down from the balcony, followed by Danicia.

"Aphrodite," Apollo asked, grabbing and hiding his wine glass from the goddess. "What are you planning?"

Aphrodite smiled a smile that made the god of truth gulp. "Can't you sense the truth in my eyes, my dear?" she asked.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "I knew it. Don't tell me you would like to play with them first before you give what they have to have."

"You can really read my mind," Aphrodite commented.

"I cannot really read the depths of you shallow brain, Aphrodite," Apollo said darkly. "I just know that you are a sadist."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Marauders gathered around James. "Cheer up, mate," Sirius said, patting his back.

James buried his face with his hands. "I can't take this anymore. Everytime I try to meet Green Apple, chaos comes in hand. Aren't we for each other?"

"Maybe you are not for each other," Peter said carelessly.

"Wormtail!" Sirius scolded him. "Prongs, enjoy this party. You might see Green Apple once again while you are in the hall, not here at the corner."

James' eyes lit up when he heard 'Green Apple'. "Yes! I won't give up! I will never give up, not until I see Green Apple!" He stood up and disappeared amidst the dancing crowd.

"That was fast," Sirius said.

Unfortunately, Green Apple changed her outfit from green to periwinkle blue. She got wet in her surveillance earlier that evening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helena approached Matthew, looking grim. "Matthew?" she called out, dragging him.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" he asked, shocked with her ability to pull him easily. He was more shocked when he saw where she took him.

"Melissa," Helena started. She placed Matthew at the side as though he was a mannequin. "I'm sorry about the things that I've done and now I want to help you. Please make up with Matthew."

Melissa looked at her, confused. "What?" she asked again.

"I said, please make up with Matthew," she repeated, pulling Matthew's hand and placing it on Melissa's.

"Well, that is… so kind of you, Helena," Matthew said, bewildered. However, he still took Melissa's hand and with Helena's assistance, he was able to take her to the dance floor.

"Well?" Melissa asked Matthew as they danced slowly.

"Isn't this weird?" he replied. "I mean, Helena's…"

"I really don't want to think about that now," she replied, smiling slightly. She was finally at ease after trying to ignore Matthew for a long time. "But I think that is good… for us."

Mathew smiled as he tightened his hold on Melissa while dancing. "You know, I really wanted to tell you how special you are to me," he said.

Melissa smiled, her face red. "Oh, really?" she asked doubtfully.

"Of course!" Matthew argued. "Don't you believe me?"

"What if I say I don't?" Melissa asked, teasing him.

"Then I know you are lying," Matthew replied, touching the girl's nose as she tightened her embrace on him.

"So, is there something you want to add?" Melissa asked.

Matthew smiled. "I've been beside all along. I don't even remember how long. But those letters you sent, they are all full of love, Melissa."

"You fell in love with my letters," Melissa said, looking hurt.

"No. I feel in love with the heart of the woman who wrote those letters. Those were letters penned by each heartstring of yours and inked by your blood, Melissa," Matthew said poetically. "I would just like you to know that I longed to say how much I love the girl who wrote those letters. I like to say I love you, Melissa," he finally said.

Melissa blushed as she smiled. "I love you too, Matthew," she replied.

"_Together we're gonna sing_

_We've got the power to sing what we feel_

_Connected and real… _

_Can't keep it all inside…"_

Aphrodite smiled from her seat as she saw the bonds of love tie around the couple. "Finally," she sighed with relief. "We have one more to go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was a great night," Lily told Aphrodite as she packed up. She would really miss the room.

Aphrodite smiled. She was wearing a simple white tube and leggings, with matching hand mirror at the side. "If you want to have a vacation here, you are welcome. Well, that is until you have finished the last pair-up."

"Thank you, Aphrodite," Lily said, embracing her.

"All in the glory of Love," she replied smartly. She passed a piece of glowing parchment to Lily's hand. "Eros took that form you because of some interference. But that one will be your last pair-up. I'll tell you when to open it, okay?"

"Okay," she replied.

"You are really a chosen bearer of a goddess' power, Lily," Aphrodite sighed as she touched the tapestry. "You are a kind person."

"Thank you very much."

"I have assured your friend's happiness in love," she added.

Lily smiled. "So, Kris will not be weird anymore?"

Aphrodite scratched her head a little. "Well, depending on the situation. One can be crazy about love but I assure that she will not be crazy because of heartbreak. They've already sealed the bonds, am I correct?"

Lily nodded.

"Well then. Eros will send you to a portkey point so that nothing will look suspicious. I'll miss the both of you," she said, a small tear forming at her right eye.

"We will miss you," Danicia said, waving goodbye.

"Bon voyage!" she said, disappearing behind the brick wall as Lily and Danicia walked to the other side of the street where Eros was waiting.

"Lily, are you ready for the next pair-up?" the god asked.

"Well, not really. Aphrodite told me not to open this piece of parchment," she said, taking out the glowing parchment that looked like a mini-light saber.

"Follow her, Lily. Maybe there's a reason why we need to. No, not maybe. There's always a reason why we have to do things."

Lily and Danicia went to the portkey site, an abandoned farm. They went to the almost ruined house at the center of the farm and started looking for something that can be a portkey. Danicia found an old broken lamp and said, "So, this is it?"

"Yes," Lily said. Their fairly small packages, plus their boxed gowns, were levitated to their hands at the exact time they touched the lamp.

"And now, god revenge is on," Eros said with a sigh. "If I hadn't bound myself to the Olympian Code of Ethics, I would not punish Lily anymore."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can't you really break the Olympian Code of Ethics?" Psyche asked. She was weaving golden thread.

Eros paced back and forth. "I'm afraid I could not. Aside from being a Code, it's also like a binding contract. Have you been reading your Goddess Manual?"

Psyche stood up from her weaving loom and moved to her bedside table, took a very big book that would look like a thousand years to finish (a lifetime task for a god), and placed it on top of a study table.

"You can look at it yourself. I have read all pages from the introduction up to page…" she opened the book on the page where her bookmark was, "… three million, nine hundred thousand, twenty nine."

Eros looked at her with awe. "You really deserve to be my wife."

"On page seven hundred thirty, that is the chapter about things to do when you got offended by a human being or any other being lower than you," Psyche said. Eros followed the page.

After an almost one hour discussion, Eros cut it off by saying, "Psyche you are really brilliant!" he kissed her and left the suite, eager to sleep in her mother's.

"That was really annoying," Psyche said. She dragged the book back inside her bedside cabinet and resumed to her weaving, accompanied by a lullaby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey!" Lily said, running after Lei. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "How about you, Lily?"

"Never better," she replied. "So, how was the party? Is it good?"

"It's really magnificent!" he exclaimed as they sat down on a bench under a tree. "But it's not as magnificent as the way you looked that night."

Lily blushed but not that much. "Thanks," she replied. The bell rang. "Hey, I have to go. I'll be late for class."

"Okay, goodbye!" Lei replied, watching Lily as she sprinted like a flying fairy across the grounds towards the greenhouses. Lei sighed and exited the other way.

James jumped from the tree above, followed by Sirius. "Yeah, they're so sweet," he said disgustedly.

Kristanna came from afar. "Who's sweet?" she asked James teasingly.

"Shove off, Spencer," he said in a moody way.

"Yeah, shove off, Kris. This is boy stuff," Sirius replied teasingly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Because of some necessary changes and unexpected events, we have to do the buddy system, and we'll draw lots to know who's with whom," McGonagall announced in the Great Hall at dinner. "Logically, that will be by House. Your partner will be your partner the whole year, starting today. The prefects of the Houses will conduct a lottery later tonight." She rolled the piece of parchment she was holding after the announcement.

"What has gotten into these people?" Sirius asked.

"Security purposes," Remus replied smartly. "Iwill be handling the lottery in the Gryffindor Common Room."

"I just hope," James said, crossing his fingers.

"What are you hoping?" Sirius asked his best friend.

"Well, number one, I hope that I won't have Evans as a partner," he said.

He felt his ear being pinched. "Yes, Mr. James Potter. You really would not like Miss Lily Evans to be with you." It was Kristanna. "I won't even allow you to have a fling with her, anyway."

"But I just hope that we could be together," Sirius said dreamily, slicing his bread.

"Good luck," James said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After four hours of pairing students for the buddy system of learning, the seventh years' turn arrived. Some of them were already snoozing, others were getting a little aggressive due to tiredness, others were giggling in different stories, and others were playing with the fireplace.

"Seventh years' turn. Ok, let's go!" Remus said, snapping a finger.

Like a lottery, a name from a bowl labeled "girls" and a bowl labeled "boys" flew up and was immediately caught by Remus. He read the two pieces of paper.

"Andersen and Eureeka," he said.

After a couple was called, the crowd either cheered or reacted. The couple may range from looking happy to looking as though it was the end of the world.

"Sirius Black," Remus called out, taking a piece of paper. He chuckled at the sight of Sirius, who was murmuring prayers while crossing his fingers.

Remus looked as he picked up the next piece of paper. "Your partner will be, unfortunately…"

"Please… please…" he kept on murmuring as he started to tear off his hair.

"Kristanna Spencer," he said with a smile.

Kristanna hit Sirius hard on the head. "Very childish," she said.

"James Potter," he called out next.

Remus grabbed the next piece of paper and tried to cover his chuckles.

"Your partner will be _Lily Evans_."

"WHAT?" they shouted in unison.

_**a/n:**__ Hope you had fun reading this chapter. There are more to come, I promise. I hope you won't be bored because I have to sort a few things out before starting once again. Thanks very much. _


End file.
